Resistance Is Futile
by SluttyDeb
Summary: A bad thing brings two people something they've always had.
1. Chapter 1

Resistance Is Futile 

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the CW, OTH or any of it's characters.

Author's note: Haley isn't a tutor. Nathan no longer plays playing basketball. The family dynamics are a little different, but the shouldn't be difficult to understand. Feel free to makes suggestions, ask questions or comment. Thanks. 

Chapter 1/Pt.1

Fake Friends And Lurking Losers

Damn, it's crowded in here! Can you believe Lori Swanson showed up... and look who's she's with, Nikki! _I know that bitch over there didn't roll her eyes at me! _Haters make me...never mind.

I swear Brandi would talk the vinyl siding off a house! _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!! _I want to scream at her ass. I drank three shots of tequila with the guys right before I picked her up. _We just got here and she's killing my buzz! _

Our party of eight has found the table I have reserved in my mom and aunt's new establishment. This place is seventeenth in a line of cafes and night spots the second in Tree Hill that have made Karen and Deb Scott famous throughout the southeast.

I talked them into having the latest in live rock bands, rap and hip hop acts on Saturday nights at this location. mainly for my own entertainment along with the killer food they serve so well. Both my Aunt Deb and my mom were skeptical, but my idea has been a big money maker. They praised me for it and I couldn't be prouder, but I don't let them know that.

Anyway, I'm here tonight for two reasons actually three. One, two basketball players from Georgia Tech one of them, the best college player in the country are visiting in an attempt to recruit me to play for them next year. I should be star struck like Tim and Jake, but I could give a damn. They don't seem to get the fact that I quit basketball after my junior season.

I'm not going to be modest, that's not my thing. I'm good, a freaking All-American, a top pro draft pick if I wanted... that's damn good! I guess it's in the genes. After all, my dad did play in the NBA for twelve years! However, I chose to follow the footsteps of my mom, Karen. Yes, the Great Nathan Scott is going to be a pastry chef! I swear to you not! My dad fainted when I announced that at my basketball banquet last year. No lie! Ha ha! He got over it after a couple of hours and a ice pack for the knot on his head. I will never forget that, it was funny as hell!

Oh yeah! I'm also came to see Tight Ridz (a/n: I made them up.) perform. Yes. I love rap! _You got something to say? _They came down from Virginia and sold out the place! I told Luke I had good taste in music, not like that tech no crapola he listens to. I love my cousin, but he's so lame. Ha!

It was only suppose to the Georgia Tech guys, Tim, Jake and me, but my girlfriend, Brandi was being her usual overly dramatic self and told Tim and Jake's girls that we were probably ditching them to hook up with some older college chicks. Of course this lead to all three of them tagging along! _I swear to Gd I wouldn't be dating that self centered bitch if I didn't need a distraction or I had something better to do._ She asked, rather begged me out! I don't even like her as a person!

Sure, Brandi is hot, wild, fun and easy. Every guy as school wants to be in my shoes. Little do the know, I would be glad to take them off and toss them the pair to be with someone I loved.

I scan the room for a waitress while my girlfriend blatantly flirts with one of the players from Tech. I guess she thinks I'm a dumb ass. I would call her on it if I actually cared. Honestly, I'm thrilled that she's distracted. I don't need her berating me once the object of my eternal affection appears. I can spend the rest of the evening ogling Haley James (_my secret hobby) _as she fluttered through Dan's Dungeon taking orders .

For Brandi to be the so-called goddess of Tree Hill High, she's is totally unnerved by any contact I have with the pretty outcast waitress. All my friends call me on my stalking of Ms. James when we hang out here or the cafe since she works at both, but I deny, deny, deny. They're snotty, rich, egotistical assholes so they buy it, thinking she is beneath us. They don't appreciate the beauty, innocence, sensitivity and awkwardness that is secretly my second closest friend .Ooo! There she goes!

I love the way her ruddy brown ponytail swishes across her back as she made her way back to the counter to pick up her next order. Look at the way her hips sway in her black low waist jeans as she strolled to her destination. _The girl has a nice ass_! I almost forgot that beautiful smile she gives everyone except me and my crew. It makes my heart race and my boxer briefs tighten. It's unfortunate for me, the only girl I dream of hates my friends and can barely stand me in small doses. She only tolerates me a on Wednesday and Sunday nights when Haley, Luke and I play miniature golf on the roof of the cafe. She's his girlfriend or something when she should be mine.

I am drawn out of my fantasies of Hales when I hear the three college guys sitting next to me spewing out Georgia Tech's statistics and all the stuff there is to do in Atlanta.

" Dude. I hear they have a choice Culinary Arts school there. Do you know anything about it?"

The guys roll there eyes while both Brandi and Tim are red with embarrassment. Brandi places her well manicured hand over the blond player they want me to replace next season wrists and gently stroked her finger up and down his arm. He didn't look impressed.

" Don't listen to Nathan. He just have an identity crisis. Aren't you snookums?" She stated in a condescending voice and frowned at me. He's just trying to prove to everyone he's more than basketball."

From my other side, Tim patted me on the back. "We get it Nate, now tell the nice men you want the scholarship because I hear Hotlanta has some killer strip clubs." Tim boast and everyone laughed at his stupidity. 

I was just about to respond when Haley approached the table with an order pad in hand. Timid, she avoided the eye contact of everyone at the table except Nathan. She gave him a genuine smile and nod causing the loose tendrils falling from her messing ponytail frame her juvenile face.

"What's up Nate?" she questioned with a blush that sent his pulse to throbbing. She wasn't aware of her beauty and that made her even more sexy Nathan thought. 

"Hi. How have..." I was purposely interrupted by Tim loudly coughing "Loser!" and he had the nerve to be embarrassed of me a minute ago!

Brandi and Kim start laughing. Sometimes I just want to melt into the wallpaper when I'm hanging out with these jerks.

Self conscious, Hales stares at me, waiting for me to defend her for a change. I drop my head in shame. I haven't done it in the three years that we've know each other. _Why does she expect me to start now_! I have no idea why I'm such a f ucking coward around these pricks I call friends.

"Are any of you going to order or are you just planning on sitting around like the sheep that you are and waste perfectly good table space?" She smarted, getting a couple of chuckles from the collegians as they elbowed each other.

They quickly and politely gave their orders and Tim, Jake, Kim and Nikki soon followed. I placed my focus back on her, willing her to aim those big brown pools at me. I wanted her to see the empathy and apology in my eyes, but she didn't.

" Brandi, what can I do for you?" She finally ask after Brandi purposely waited to have the attention of the entire table.

Suddenly, I'm back on my girlfriends radar. She latches both her arms around my right one and lays her long raven tresses on my shoulder, squinting her eyes at Haley in a threaten manner.

" Stop giving my man the eye for one!" She barked and turned her nose up at Hales. " Hmmm! Why in the hell would Nathan want a boring, nerd with no fashion sense when he can have all this?" Running one of her hands down her body for emphasis. I groan at her antics. Damn, I hate the way she treats Hales! But do I do anything about it? Nope.

" Insecure much?" Haley dared and the Tech guys gave her an approving smirk. I see how they're checking her out. They are so into her. They can look, but they better not #$ing touch her! Hold on, Nathan. She's not your girl and will never be!...Remember? She told you that when a few months ago when you kissed her... You're pathetic

stance Is Futile 

This is fiction I posted on another site a long time ago. Since I've started updated it there. I thought I would add it here too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the CW, OTH or it's characters.

Author's note: Haley isn't a tutor. Nathan no longer plays playing basketball. The family dynamics are a little different, but they shouldn't be difficult to understand. Feel free to makes suggestions, ask questions or comment. Thanks.

Chapter 1/Pt.1

Fake Friends And Lurking Losers

_Damn, it's crowded in here! Can you believe Lori Swanson showed up... and look who's she's with! Nikki, I know that bitch over there didn't roll her eyes at me! Haters make me...never mind. _

_I swear Brandi would talk the vinyl siding off a house! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!! I want to scream at her ass. I drank three shots of tequila with the guys right before I picked her up. We just got here and she's killing my buzz_!

Our party of eight has found the table I have reserved in my mom and aunt's new establishment. This place is seventeenth in a line of cafes and night spots the second in Tree Hill that have made Karen and Deb Scott famous throughout the southeast.

I talked them into having the latest in live rock bands, rap and hip hop acts on Saturday nights at this location. mainly for my own entertainment along with the killer food they serve so well. Both my Aunt Deb and my mom were skeptical, but my idea has been a big money maker. They praised me for it and I couldn't be prouder, but I don't let them know that.

Anyway, I'm here tonight for two reasons actually three. One, two basketball players from Georgia Tech one of them, the best college player in the country are visiting in an attempt to recruit me to play for them next year. I should be star struck like Tim and Jake, but I could give a damn. They don't seem to get the fact that I quit basketball after my junior season. I'm not going to be modest, that's not my thing. I'm good, a freaking All-American, a top pro draft pick if I wanted... that's damn good! I guess it's in the genes. After all, my dad did play in the NBA for twelve years! However, I chose to follow the footsteps of my mom, Karen. Yes, the Great Nathan Scott is going to be a pastry chef! I swear to you not! My dad fainted when I announced that at my basketball banquet last year. No lie! Ha ha! He got over it after a couple of hours and a ice pack for the knot on his head. I will never forget that, it was funny as hell!

Oh yeah! I'm also came to see Tight Ridz (a/n: I made them up.) perform. Yes. I love rap! _You got something to say? _They came down from Virginia and sold out the place! I told Luke I've got good taste in music, not like that techno crapola he listens to. I love my cousin, but he's so lame. Ha!

It was only suppose to the Georgia Tech guys, Tim, Jake and me, but my girlfriend, Brandi was being her usual overly dramatic self and told Tim and Jake's girls that we were probably ditching them to hook up with some older college chicks. Of course this lead to all three of them tagging along! _I swear to Gd I wouldn't be dating that self centered bitch if I didn't need a distraction or I had something better to do_. She asked, rather begged me out! _I don't even like her as a person_! Sure, Brandi is hot, wild, fun and easy. Every guy as school wants to be in my shoes. Little do the know, I would be glad to take them off and toss them the pair to be with someone I loved.

I scan the room for a waitress while my girlfriend blatantly flirts with one of the players from Tech. I guess she thinks I'm a dumb ass. I would call her on it if I actually cared. Honestly, I'm thrilled that she's distracted. I don't need her berating me once the object of my eternal affection appears.

I can spend the rest of the evening ogling Haley James as she fluttered through Dan's Dungeon taking orders _my secret hobby_. For Brandi to be the so-called goddess of Tree Hill, she's is totally unnerved by any contact I have with the pretty outcast waitress. All my friends call me on my stalking of Ms. James when we hang out here or the cafe since she works at both, but I deny, deny, deny. They're snotty, rich, egotistical assholes so they buy it, thinking she is beneath us. They don't appreciate the beauty, innocence, sensitivity and awkwardness that is secretly my second closest friend. Ooo! There she goes!

I love the way Haley's ruddy brown ponytail swishes across her back as she makes her way back to the counter to pick up her next order. Look at the way her hips sway in her black low waist jeans as she strolled to her destination. _The girl has a nice ass! _I almost forgot that beautiful smile she gives everyone except me and my crew. It makes my heart race and my boxer briefs tighten. It's unfortunate for me, the only girl I dream of hates my friends and can barely stand me in small doses. She only tolerates me a on Wednesday and Sunday nights when Haley, Luke and I play miniature golf on the roof of the cafe. She's his girlfriend or something when she should be mine.

I am drawn out of my fantasies of Hales when I hear the three college guys sitting next to me spewing out Georgia Tech's statistics and all the stuff there is to do in Atlanta.

"Dude. I hear they have a choice Culinary Arts school there. Do you know anything about it?"

The guys roll their eyes while both Brandi and Tim are red with embarrassment. Brandi places her well manicured hand over the blond player's they want me to replace next season wrists and gently stroked her finger up and down his arm. He didn't look impressed.

"Don't listen to Nathan. He just have an identity crisis. Aren't you snookums?" She stated in a condescending voice and frowned at me. He's just trying to prove to everyone he's more than basketball." From my other side, Tim patted me on the back.

"We get it Nate, now tell the nice men you want the scholarship because I hear Hotlanta has some killer strip clubs." Tim boast and everyone laughed at his stupidity.

I was just about to respond when Haley approached the table with an order pad in hand. Timid, she avoided the eye contact of everyone at the table except Nathan. She gave him a genuine smile and nod causing the loose tendrils falling from her messing ponytail frame her juvenile face.

"What's up Nate?" she questioned with a blush that sent his pulse to throbbing. She wasn't aware of her beauty and that made her even more sexy Nathan thought.

"Hi. How have..." I was purposely interrupted by Tim loudly coughing "Loser!" and he had the nerve to be embarrassed of me a minute ago! Brandi and Kim start laughing. Sometimes I just want to melt into the wallpaper when I'm hanging out with these jerks.

Self conscious, Hales stares at me, waiting for me to defend her for a change. I drop my head in shame. I haven't done it in the three years that we've know each other. Why does she expect me to start now! _I have no idea why I'm such a fucking coward around these pricks I call friends_.

"Are any of you going to order or are you just planning on sitting around like the sheep that you are and waste perfectly good table space?" She smarted, getting a couple of chuckles from the collegians as they elbowed each other.

They quickly and politely give their orders and Tim, Jake, Kim and Nikki soon followed. I placed my focus back on her, willing her to aim those big brown pools at me. I wanted her to see the empathy and apology in my eyes, but she didn't.

"Brandi, what can I do for you?" She finally ask after Brandi purposely waited to have the attention of the entire table.

Suddenly, I'm back on my girlfriends radar. She latches both her arms around my right one and lays her long raven tresses on my shoulder, squinting her eyes at Haley in a threaten manner.

"Stop giving my man the eye for one!" She barked and turned her nose up at Hales. "Hmmm! Why in the hell would Nathan want a boring, nerd with no fashion sense when he can have all this?" Running one of her hands down her body for emphasis.

I groan at her antics. _Damn, I hate the way she treats Hales!_ But do I do anything about it? Nope.

"Insecure much?" Haley dared and the Tech guys gave her an approving smirk.

I see how they're checking her out. They are so into her. They can look, but they better not freaking touch her! _Hold on, Nathan_. She's not your girl and will never be!...Remember? She told you that when a few months ago when you kissed her... _You're pathetic!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1 Part 2 

Dumb Debutantes, Passion Pleas, Even Dumber Debutantes!

I see how they're checking her out. They are so into her. They can look, but they better not freaking touch her! _Hold on, Nathan_. She's not your girl and never will be!…..

Remember? She told you that when a few months ago when you kissed her... _You're pathetic!_

"You're right, Brandi. Who would rather have a girl who a cared about him, had class and brain when they could be dating a bulimic slut with the IQ of an earthworm? Right, guys?"

"Exactly!" Brandi declared before realizing her mistake. I was laughing with the rest of the table. " Wait! I meant."

Haley waved her off with a slight flick of the hand.

"Too late. You already said it." She scoffed and took a few steps back. 

Heading for the counter, the lead singer of the group performing stopped her. Kim, Nikki and Brandi were practically salivating at the shirtless, eight pack having chocolate guy with a cemetery plot tattoo over his heart and both nipples pierced. _and I thought I was the man for one nipple ring. Dude has some serious gonads_! If he was on the menu right now, these horny hookers sitting with me would have all skipped their diets tonight. It was sickening! Better him than me. I get tired of being eye candy. I know how women feel when they say guys stare into their chest or ass all night. Hell, they do me the same way. Like I don't have great eyes or a perfect smile and yes, yes a brain!

"Hey, Haley! The guys and I wanted to thank you for hooking us up earlier." Dark Angel please tell me that's a stage name! Please! Please! winked.

I watched Haley bashfully shrug and reward him with an illuminating smile. I'm shooting daggers at that stupid ass "angel" now. _I don't even like this group that much!… Okay, I do._ But stop giving Haley the look damn it!

"It's cool. Oh, let me know if your friend likes those lyrics I wrote." Her eyes full of hope and her voice dripping with sweetness. She's never this frickin nice to me!

He taps her nose with his finger.

"Will do, Shawty. If you keep writing them like that, you'll blow up before we do." He chuckled and waved high while backing away, ignoring the people around him that were trying to gain his attention .

" Whatever, Anthony!" She called to him with a giggle while batting her eyes, and flipping her hair over her shoulder. _Anthony! WTF? _I'm one of their biggest fans and I didn't know dudes real name!

Haley James, quiet, sweet, my property! Haley James is flirting with some damn body. I have just reached the Twilight Zone! I never got her to do that with me and trust me, I tried, over, over and over again! She was always caught up in how it would effect Luke when I try to make a move. _At least that's what she claimed_. I guess it's just me...actually, I know. If I could only forget... 

I drop my head to the counter after handing my order to one of the kitchen staff. If it weren't packed in hear I would beat my head against the bar until I passed out. Of all nights, Nathan would have to show up with his damn entourage! Doesn't he see how crowded it is? Damn would it hurt the poor rich boy to help us out? He knows were short two waiters since the Lawson twins got locked up for knocking over the Seven Eleven after the last shift last Friday night. It is his family business! Lazy ass bastard!

I'm soooo glad senior year is almost over. I hate high school with a passion! I don't fit in there and I never will! The only friend I have is Lucas. Yeah, Nathan hangs out with us sometimes, but it's not the same.

When he's with us he's so real, funny and smart, then one of his little posse comes near and he has a sudden case of amnesia, totally forgetting who Luke and I are. They pick on Luke and me constantly! Sometimes they're downright cruel. He never has our backs. I refuse to be that kind of person so fight every feeling I have for Nathan with all my might. He could easily suck me into his world . He has so much power over me it's terrifying and I rebel. I don't want to live like him.

I think it pisses me off more because I know he isn't like them. He can actually be very sweet, thoughtful and caring, but I don't have time to be my part-time pal or a quasi girlfriend because he would be my everything. Can you believe had the nerve to think I would date him, to kiss me so gently and so sincerely that I swear I melted into carpet of the Scott's beach house, to tell me we belong together while he's still dating a girl that has sawdust for brains and saline filled breast! _Right! _Like I would subject myself to being around those bratty dimwits a second longer than I have to. Didn't he learn anything when one of those slack-jawed yokels slipped him some bad E at a party four months ago? He almost had a heart attack! He could have die! I could have lost him! _Opps...didn't mean to say that last part_. Then, the Gutless Wonders had the nerve to pull up to the emergency room, roll him out of the car and drive off! Gawd, I hate them!

Flashback  
It was the night before Winter break begins, Luke and I were in the locker room doing some much needed inventory. Lucas, starting forward had been invited to the team and friends party at Tim's house. I think Luke was trying to get me alone. Promise not to tell Luke. _Pinky swear, damn you!_ Thanks! Our make outs are definitely cringe worthy to me! Yuuuuck! Its like kissing your grandmother's stuffed dead dog that use to try and bite your ass when he alive. I'm sorry, but he just doesn't do it for me in the romance department. But he's the only person in this world I trust besides my granddad, so I let him be a friend with make out benefits. It's not like a have any other guys making a line outside my door!

Anyway, parties really aren't our scene and my granddad could use the help. Coach Whitey Durham is my maternal grandfather, the best man I know and my legal guardian since I was fifteen. It's just the two us, but that cool. If he hadn't taken me in, I would have no one. It was getting late and we were about to call it a night when Luke got a call on his cell.

"Hello?" 

"You're words are slurring together, Tim! How did you even get my number?... Why do you have Nathan's phone? What the hell do you want?" Luke yells and peaks my interest.

I have had this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach for a while now and it's getting worst. I think I'm going to vomit. Maybe it's the nachos I had at the game

Apparently Brandi has taken over the conversation because I can hear her crying and squealing as I stand a few lockers away from Luke. Her voice is really making the bile rise in my throat. I watch his facial expressions change from that of curiosity to what appears to fear and anger. He's white as as sheet.

" If anything happens to him, I swear to Gd you all will all live to regret it!" He shouts and ends the call before clutching my hands and pulling me toward the exit.

"What? What's wrong?" I plead, with the threat of tears already filling my eyes.

"It's Nathan. He went to Tim's party!" Luke gripes, his hand trembling with fear.

That's why I feel faint. I don't why I have this connection to Nate, but I'm sure something extremely bad happen to him. I feel sick every time he screws up royally. Awful things always happen when he sneaks off to be with those losers! He was still grounded from the time Karen found a topless Brandi giving him a strip tease in the hot tub. I threw up like three times that night.

At Halloween, his so-called buddies left him at a party in Charlotte. He got into an argument with some guy after overhearing him say his dad sucked at basketball. The guy and his boys jumped Nathan, beating the holy crap out him. For some reason he called me at 4 am to pick him up. My granddad was at a convention, so I tended to his injuries and hid him out a my house the whole weekend and the following two Teacher's Workdays waiting for his wounds to heal up enough for him to face his parents. He was always doing shit like that and Luke and I are always protecting him. Too bad he doesn't do the same for us!

We got to the hospital in record time. After explaining our relationship to the teen abandoned at Emergency we were quickly taken to a ward of several private rooms. We lied and told The doctor Luke was Nate's brother so he would tell us how he was. He explained how Nathan heartbeat had not regulated and how they were having trouble bringing his body temperature down to a safe level. Lucas was terrified that we were going to loose Nathan. I held him and comforted him until I could convince him to go in and sit with Nate while I called both their parents and my granddad. Myself, I couldn't bear to see him like that. It was just too hard.

It was another full day before he stabilized, but he was still asleep. Keith and Deb took this opportunity to head to Tim's house for an explanation before pressing charges. At the insistence of his Uncle Dan, Luke took Karen down to the hospital cafeteria for some much needed food. My granddad knew I need to stop hiding out and confront Nathan for some reason, he's always understood this thing between Nathan and me. He patted my hand and took a seat in the waiting area before giving me a go ahead nod.

I peaked inside the door glass of Nathan's room. He was so still and silent, nothing like the boy always trying to tickle me or telling me corny jokes. It was eerie.

His father had dozed off on the sofa in the far right corner of the room. I took a deep breath and entered the room for the first time. I stood in front of the hard plastic chair that had been placed closely by his bedside and stared up at his tall form. After sneaking a glance to see if Mr. Scott was still sleeping , I turned back him. Slowly his eyes opened and focused directly on me. I thought my heart would leap from my chest as I opened my mouth to alert his father, but Nathan place his index finger over his bottom lip to shush me. I obliged and burst into the tears I had been holding back for the past twenty six hours. His ice cold thumb swept across my cheek, wiping the salty water away.

" Hey! I should be the one crying. I've been waiting forever for you to come see me." He whispers with a husky laugh.

I guess confusion was written all over my face, because he fingers traced my jaw line and stopped at my chin, lifting it. Unsteady blue orbs locked down on my watery brown eyes.

"I needed to see you first, because when you're around I know I'm alright." He choked out between heavy sobs Never had I seen him cry before. Never!. " Everything is going to be o'kay now, Hales. I promise." He reassured as I stood on the tips of my toes and stretched my arms up and out so I wrap them around his neck as he held me until we both were exhausted.

Finally, I sat up and let my eyes wash over him. That ill feeling was gone. 

" Nate. I... I..." I stammered with a blush.

He returned a sexy smirk and began playing with the ends of my long loose locks. He did that every chance he got. I guess the boy has a hair fetish.

" I know." He stated confidently.

I let out the breath I was holding and placed a lingering kiss on his forehead before rising and walking to the door and pulling the handle. I knew if I looked back I wouldn't leave and I desperately needed some alone time.

" I'll come see you at home, tomorrow. Goodbye, Nathan." I spoke softly before tearing down the hall and praying I get to my granddad before I completely break down.

" Goodbye, my love." He waved to breeze that slammed the door.

In her haste, Haley didn't hear Nathan's recant or realize Mr. Scott had only been resting his eyes. He had seen the scene between his only son and the sweet girl his family adored.

Luke and I spent the majority of the next two weeks entertaining Nathan while he was on bed rest and then house arrest for sneaking out while grounded. His parent forbade him to see his other friends and he really didn't seem to mind. I swear he was almost happy about it.

On Christmas Eve, Nate and I ended up alone at the beach house. Luke was helping his dad finish "Pimpin" Trey Morrison, our student council president's ride as a Christmas present from his parents. The perverted creep had asked my out like three times. Hmmmm... His cars going to be choice!... Should I? Nah! Dan was still at the dealership and Karen was doing some last minute shopping.

Nathan helped me with my heavy dress coat on the frothy winter day and I hung it in the foyer closet. I could feel his eyes on me once I turned around to face him. He was staring at my chest! Horn dog! I was about reprimand him, when he burst out laughing and pointed at me.

"Great shirt, Hales." He chuckled and I looked down, finally remembering I was wearing a holiday novelty shirt. Luke and I compete every year to see who can come up with the best. The one I'm wearing has Santa hemmed up in a corner while eight elves attempt to murder him with a variety of toys because he owns them back pay. The caption read: **When Elves Attack**! 

"Thought you might like it." I giggle and follow him to the kitchen where he points to the items on the counter.

" Mom left us a tons of holiday movies and stuff to make s'mores by the fire." He tossed a couple of marshmallows in his mouth. " What do you want to do first?"

We decided on The Grinch That Stole Christmas and A Christmas Story, each taking a position at each end of the sectional. Halfway through second feature, the fire was getting low and I was growing colder and colder. Nathan seemed comfortable under a large fleece throw that had gingerbread men all over it. His eyes remained on the television when he made a comment. 

" I'll put more wood on the fire and you share with me. I won't bite you, Cupcake." He stated softly with a hint of sadness to his words.

I threw a pillow at him when he rose to fix the fire and he blocked it.

" Didn't I tell you not to call me that! I'm not Brandi so it's just weird!" I blushed, slipping under the warm throw and tucking my legs underneath my small frame. He had been calling me that since his accident and always trying to play with my hair. The boy is strange!

" Who says I want you to be Brandi, maybe I want Brandi to be you." He answers nonchalantly as he joins me under the fleece covering. 

"Whatever, Nate." I reply with crimson cheeks and shy eyes.

I could never take a compliment well so turned away from him. I hated when he said stuff like that to me, like I'm beautiful or sexy when I know I'm far from it. C'mon, he's dating every teenage boys dream, sex in a Senior t-shirt. There's no way he can mean the things he says to me. There's no way I could compare to someone like Brandi. I knew he was about to argue with me, but there was knock at the door. _Hells yeah! Saved by the bell!.  
_  
Nathan went to answer the door. He's been gone for a while now, so I got up and took a peek into the foyer. Damn! Looks like by mentioning her, I've conjured up Brandi!

She's flawless in her lavender pea coat with matching knee boots and hat. She has her arms folded like a defiant child while Nathan is standing there with door wide open.

"But why can't I stay, Snookums?" She whined.

" For the millionth time, Brandi! I'm not allowed to see you. Want me to write that down for ya? Now go away!" He demanded.

" Well, how come Haley can be here? She's a girl...sorta!" she snobbishly pouts. 

I want to ram that cute hat so far down her throat she'll be coughing up wool until summer!

"Haley didn't ditch me at the emergency or let someone spike the drink you made me at a party! Now will you please leave?" He begged exasperated.

"Fine! Here. Let's exchange presents and I'll go." She giggled and shoved a box wrapped in gold paper with a red bow at him. He rolled his eyes and shook his finger at the pretty girl.I should have known she would have an ulterior motive.

"If that will get you out of here. I'll be right back. Wait in the foyer. I mean it, Brandi!" He disciplined before heading back down the hall with the gift in his hand. I have never seen him treated her like this. I like it!

Haley took off for the sofa and pretended to be completely immersed by the movie while Nate strolled over the the beautifully decorated Christmas tree and searched through the presents. After a bit of shuffling he came up with package that had the Sunday comics as wrapping paper. As soon as he was halfway down the hall, Haley bounced off the sofa and returned to her spying spot. 

Brandi screeched with glee as he approached, but became speechless when she saw the poor and cheap wrapping on her gift. I have seen three year olds do a better job.

"I hope you like it!" Nate smiled and washed her insecurities away. She tore open the box with excitement and pulled out the prize. I dropped to floor and covered my mouth with both my hands so they couldn't hear me rolling with laughter. I don't think I have ever laughed that hard.

"An ant farm! You bought me a damn ant farm! No jewelry! No perfume! A lame ass ant farm!" She shouted as Nathan looked on innocently.

"Well, yeah! You said you've always wanted a pet, but you didn't really have time to take care of it!" He pointed to the sand filled frame that contained about five hundred ants. " Voila! You prayers have been answered." 

Oh gawd! I'm going be sick if she doesn't leave soon. This is hilarious. Dang! I should have got this stuff on tape. Luke an I would have hours of fun.

As I gained my composure, I saw Brandi fighting back tears as Nathan starts opened his gift and took it out of the box. Did he just turn a deep shade of purple? His hands shook as he flipped through the pages and held it up high to reveal three page layout in the middle of the book. Oh my Gd! It's not a book! It's a calendar! A monthly layout of Brandi in lingerie and sexual poses. I'm so glad I skipped breakfast now. Ewww!

" Uh. Uh...Wow! Thanks, Brandi!" was all Nate could stammer out. 

"Don't I look hot? The photographer said they were tasteful. Isn't it great?" She cooed.

"It's something alright." Her boyfriend said looking rather green as she flipped to certain months and explain her outfits, like the red teddy for Valentines or the USA flag bikini for Flag Day. D'uh!

" I get it Brandi. I'll make sure a find a great spot for it. " He gave her a fake grin and started pushing her out the opened door " Well, I'll see you later. Hales is waiting. Merry Christmas! Bye!" He rambled and slammed the door before she could get a word in edgewise.

He took one last look at the calendar, his face was distorted like he had really bad gas. Then he did something that totally surprised me. He tore it up and tossed it in the garbage. Why would he do that. She so beautiful and popular. What guy wouldn't want those kind of pictures of her? She is his girlfriend! _Hmph! I don't understand guys.  
_  
I was in the kitchen getting the stuff ready for the s'mores when Nathan entered.

"Who was at the door?" I vexed while pouring eggnog into two glasses.

He strolled to the pantry from some skewers for the marshmallows.

"Umm...Christmas carolers."

"Why didn't you come get me?" 

"Cause they sucked!" He emphasized the last word. 

"Oh." I laughed. Sucked, yes. _But caroler my ass_! 

We decided to skip the s'more thing and just roast marshmallows. We sat close by the fire, while we discussed the best gifts we remembered getting

"So my Cupcake loved her Easy Bake Oven. I didn't think you could make toast." He teased. 

I smacked him on the arm.

"Stop calling me Cupcake and don't even laugh at me. I we were friend then you would probably have swiped it, Mr. Pasty Chef!." I taught before trying to pull the hot marshmallow from my stick.

"Ouch!" I burned my finger and place it between my lips to suck the pain away.

That's when I noticed Nathan is eyeballing me again. This time he takes my hand by the wrist and pulls it in his direction. My finger comes out of my mouth with a plop. He raises the digits to inches from his warm pink mouth and blows. I really don't know what an orgasm feels like, but I may have had one at the point. His move was super seductive. He kissed the tip of my nail and all the emotions start flooding me. I was scared as hell, so I pulled away and busied myself heating another of the sweet treats.

Nathan rose, but I didn't dare watch him. In less than a minute he returned and sat right behind me so his long legs were to either side of me. Trapping me between the fireplace and him. I was completely flustered as a turned to angle, brushing my face along his navy blue tee. I leaned my head back and up so I could see his sparkling blue eyes. 

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously and watched his left arm float around to the from of me with a present in tow. I was a flat, square box covered in mistletoe paper.

" Merry Christmas, Cupcake." He remarked so kindly that I didn't protest the nickname and took the item from his much larger palm. 

"Thanks, Nate. I should get yours too." I explained and tried to rise, but he gently placed his hand at my waist to keep my immobile.

" I can wait to later. Open it!" He chuckled with excitement and I broke out in goose bumps.

I raised my brows at him with curiosity and obeyed his request, pulling the green ribbon that held the box closed. I lifted the lid and removed the red tissue covering my present. I'll admit, I'm not the sentimental type. At least I don't think I am. However, I have never received a gift like this before. Not from my father who I haven't spoke with in seven years or my mom, when she was around or my granddad, although my grandmothers pearls are a close comparison. Not even from my boy that's a friend and thinks he's my boyfriend, Lucas. 

I lift up the dainty platinum chain and rub my fingers across shiny material as the light catches it and it blings in places. It's one of those bracelets all the popular or rich girls with boyfriends are wearing to school. Suddenly I don't want it anymore. I drop it back to the soft tissue and look up at Nathan. He's crushed and I don't understand why.

" I can't take this. I don't want it! Brandi's your girl!" I raise my voice. I'm getting upset but I don't know why.

" I'm only with her because I can't have you! Don't you get it yet, Hales. I bought this for you, the keeper of my heart. I would never buy anything like this for Brandi. Never." Nathan picks up the bracelet, lifting it so that it's in my view.

That's when I see the engraved area in easily readable print "Naley". It takes me a second, but I get the word play and it's freaking me out. Nathan latches it to my wrist and kisses my temple while I search for meaning and words to explain how my life has been turned upside down in a matter of minutes. He rotates my body so that now were face-to-face and his mystifying cobalt peepers are on me.

" Cupcake, I know this seems out of the blue, but it's not."

"Nate were not even dating. We're only friends half the time! We don't even like each other like that!" I protest.

"I can't speak for you, but I sure as hell like you like that! I have had feelings for since the day we met. I tried to make my move, but Lucas beat me to it. He's my cousin and my best friend, so I've held back because I know how much you meat to him and vice versa, but I can't do it anymore. It's killing me, Hales. Why do you think I'm always screwing up? I do that crap and hang out with those losers to keep my mind off you! It's still a temporary fix. I want, no I need to be with you... Don't you know how incredible you are?... You're so beautiful, smart and funny...and you care about me, the real Nathan...not because I'm Karen and Dan Scott's son or popular or athletic." 

"That doesn't mean we should be a couple, Nate." I continue my fight, but he only pulls me closer, putting one hand against the small of my back and tracking his long fingers through my hair with the other.

"Stop fighting this, us! I know you feel our chemistry. How can you not? It's almost explosive every time I'm near you. If I could hold you and touch you any time I wanted to. It would be heaven on earth for me, Hales. Nothing or no one compares and I don't see how they ever will." He pleads with misty eyes. "As corny as it may sound, your my life partner. I feel it, here." Nathan place his hand over his heart and patted it. " and here." He tapped the top of his head with his pointer finger. " Body and mind, Cupcake.

Before I had a chance to debate, he cautiously cupped my face in his wide palms and kissed me. The only person I have ever kissed is Lucas, so maybe I don't have enough of a comparison, but I felt it from tips of my toes to ends of my hair. It was the most glorious sensation in the world. Never had I tasted anything so sweet, luscious, and satisfying as Nathan's tongue in my mouth and his lips against mine. Everything he had just said now made sense and I was ready to surrender. 

"Brrrnnng! Brrrnnng! Brrrnnng!"

That's when my phone rang and lead me out of our romantic interlude. I pulled back, panting as I tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. Nathan was holding on to me for dear life and rested his forehead against mine.

"Brrrnnng! Brrrnnng!"

"I have to get that, it might be my granddad." I whisper before placing a tender peck at the tip of his nose. He nodded, but I could tell this interruption was killing him.

"Brrrnnng! Brrrnnng!" 

I race to the coffee table and answer my mobile device. 

"Brrr.."

"Hello!" I say in haste, not taking the time to check the caller id.

"Hey, Babe. Whassup?"

"Luu Luke. Hi." I stutter as guilt washes over me in a giant wave and Nathan reached out to me, leading me over to the couch to rest on his lap. I'm practically numb as I rest there, but I do feel his fingers skating through my hair. It's so relaxing that I almost forgot I was on the phone.

" Dad and I finish, so I be over to hang out with you guys in a few. I can't wait to give you my present."

"You didn't have to get me anything, really Luke." I cough out in a robotic like fashion and feel the weight of Nathan's stare.

" Well, see ya in few. Bye, Hales." Luke sang joyously.

"Bye, Luke."

"Love ya!" He hung up. Wait! Did he just say he loved me! No! Not now! Why did he have to go in do that! 

I stood up and began pacing as my brain digested all the new revelations of the evening. Nathan sat silently and watched my every move. Finally, I convince myself there was only resolution. I looked at the most precious gift I had every gotten and rubbed the pads of my fingers over each letter as the water from my eyes made little puddles over the shiny metal. Apparently, Nathan is just as intuitive when it comes to me as I am to him. He leaps from his seat and marched over to me just as I freed the clasp.

"Nooooo! No! Don't do this! There's an us here now!" I reached out the bracelet, letting it dangle from between two of my fingers and suck up my tears.

"I'm sorry, Nate. I can't. Luke just said he loved me and I'm going to stick with him. He's the only person I can always depend on besides my granddad. You have to understand how much I need that."

He pushed the jewelry back at me and he's crying too.

" No! It's yours! Put it back on, Hales. Put it back on!" He insist as he tries to latch it back to arm. "I can be that person too. I swear."

I frantically shake my head from side-to-side and shove my Christmas gift at him, but he refuses to take it. I know there isn't much time before Luke will arrive so I stuff it in my pocket and head for the foyer closet to get my coat. Nathan was right on my heels.

"Don't! Please, Cupcake. Please!" He groveled as he wrapped his long arms around my body and his damp cheek against my back. His emotional state was only heightening mine as I peeled myself out of his embrace.

"Please tell Luke I had to go home. I can't chose Lucas over you, Nate. I'm safe with him. I don't have to worry about him abandoning me for his evil friends or having to be his other girlfriend. I'm always first with him. I just can't depend on being that with you." were my harsh words before practically ripping my coat from its hanger and dashing out the door."

flashback end 

"Haley!...Haley!...Ha-leeey!"

"Wha...huh?" Carl the cook is tapping me on the shoulder.

" Your orders are up!"

"Oh! Yea, I knew that!" I tried to play it off as I came out of my daydream and head back to Nathan's table with their food and drinks.

Surprisingly, when I get to the table. The college guys have move the both adjacent to them to chat with some girls around their age. The blond guy gave me a wink. Nathan is no where to be found. Nikki and Jake are dancing. Tim is in the corner trying to hit on another chick. Meanwhile, Kim is trying to console a weeping Brandi. I place the empty trays on the table with a /iclunk!/i and the two hateful heifers give me salty looks.

"Thanks for ruining my life, Haley!" Brandi barks at me like the little snippy dog she is.

"Don't mention it." I bounce back having no idea what they're talking about. I started serving the food and hoping tonight would go by really fast.

" Gawd! All I said was you probably hooked the band up with more than some free drinks and Nathan gets all pissed! I mean c'mon. We know the quiet type like to get their freak-on so don't even deny it!" She accuses and rolls her big green eyes at me."He's always so damn protective or watching you. Being the perfect girlfriend, I put up with his bullshit! Now he has the nerve to break up with me because I called you a slut!... Whatever! He'll want me back tomorrow."

There was a spring in my step for the rest of my shift. I was extremely proud of Nathan for finally defending me. Yet, by the end of the night our lives would get caught in a whirlwind of events that will not only intertwine Nathan and I, but change our universe for evermore.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating - 4 adult situations, violence, and sexual situations

Chapter 1 Part 3

Fighting Love, Fight For Your Life, Fighting Demons

Baking is my outlet and out did myself tonight!. I've already made some lemon squares and white chocolate brownies with pecans. I think I'll be totally relaxed after this double layer Strawberry Dream Cake with cream cheese icing is done. I place my finger in the batter and taste _Mmmm! _

"Move over Famous Amos, Great Nate's the one filling plates!" I yell while pouring the batter into pans. _Did I just say that aloud? _I'm such a loser. No wonder Hales doesn't want me.

I look at the clock on the stove. I just set a new record. It only took 45 seconds for her to invade my thoughts that time. _Dr. Phil where is you ass when I need you? _Well, I finally took some "control of my life" and dumped Brandi. I just couldn't take it anymore. She was like a pus oozing sore that just wouldn't heal. I felt really good after dropping her, defending my little Cupcake and walking out on the circus act I was hanging out with. That's until I decided to pay cousin a visit...

I_ walked into large garage at Scotts Customs and Repair an admire the sweet ride metallic red Caravan that somebody's been working on. **If my moms mini van was close to this cool, I might be seen in it.** I move in closer to check out the interior and find my cousins installing monitor in back of a headrest._

_"How you living, Man?" I greet and gain his attention._

_"Can't complain, Dude?" He smiles as we pound fist. "So whassup with you? I thought you would still be at the concert?"_

_"I would be if I hadn't gotten pissed at Brandi, broke up with her ass and walked out!" I grumble and take a seat at the entrance of the sliding doors._

_"You guys break up every other week, so you might as well go back and make up now." He urges as if it's the most logical thing in the world._

_"Not this time" I sigh. "I should've ended things with her a long time ago."_

_"Yea. Everyone can't be like Haley and me."_

_"I guess not!" I mumble and roll my eyes._

_He gets this far off look in his eyes and starts licking his lips. My horny ass cousin is having dirty thoughts about my girl! I mean his girl! I'm a glutton for punishment when it comes to her, but I don't have to listen to this crap from him. I'm out of here!_

_I spring up. "Looks like you're busy, man. So I'll check you later. I think I'll go home and bake."_

_Luke jumps his spot and places his hand on my shoulder and I turn and face him._

_" Wait, Rachel Ray! I want to talk to you about something. I sorta needs some advice."_

_" Advice?" _

_"Umn yeah. You see….. Since our parents are out of town until Tuesday." He taps the front of his right work boot against concrete floor and lowers his head timidly. "Haley and I are planning on spending the entire day tomorrow together." _

_"And?" I asked nervously, knowing whatever he says is going to relate to my woman somehow._

_"I want to take my relationship with Hales to the next level, so could you give me some pointers?"_

_If I weren't already leaning against the side of the van, he would see how hard my bodies shaking right now. There's no way in hell I'm going to help him score with my Hales. _

_"Shouldn't you be discussing this with her and not me? Don't you want to wait and make sure she's the right person?" I inquire, rocking on my heels and trying not to look at him. I use that last line every time he mentions Haley and "next level" in the same sentence. **It usually works.**_

_"I don't know why you always freak out when I bring up Hales and sex! Alright, she's not Brandi, but she fine as hell to me!" **He doesn't have to tell me twice! I know the girls a frickin goddess.** "I bet you couldn't imagine how many times a day I think about making love to her! I want her soooo bad, Nate!" He explained with this goofy grin on his face. **Ahhh! My ears have been soiled**! Damn, I want to slap him!... If I took his bet, he would loose because his thoughts of her couldn't compare with mine._

_"Alright! Alright! What do you want to know?" I resign, hoping to bullshit my way through conversation quickly._

_"I know the logistics. You know kissing, touching, condoms and intercourse."_

**_Scientific much, Luke?_**

_"But what do I do to get her to want me? You know really put her in the mood? Make her do things to me with that pretty pink mouth of hers?"_

_"What does she like when you guys make out?" I quizzed for my own future reference._

_Luke was silent for a moment pondering my question._

_"Actually we haven't done much more than kissing…….. She let me touch her left breast once!" He said excitedly and honestly._

_I want to do a happy dance around the perimeter of the room. __**Cupcake has been a very good girl. Yay!**_

"Then what makes you think she's ready to go all the way?" I concur slyly.

_"People skip the middle part all the time. I bet you and Brandi did."_

_**Oh no!** There is no way I'm telling Lucas that I'm just as much of a virgin as he is. Well not that much, but I've never gone past third base!_

_No. I haven't banged Brandi. But not from lack of her trying. I gave her some lame excuse about a month ago about me respecting her and she bought it._

_The truth is when I turned twelve, my parents had "The Talk" with me. My dad and mom agreed that first time should be just as important for a guy as a girl and it should be with someone you love. Maybe they were feeding me some bull because I think the were each others first and only, but I bought it hook, line and sinker. Call me a punk, I don't care. I'm waiting for Haley_.

"_Forget Brandi and me. Hales is special, she isn't like other girls. If you try to press your luck and make her do something she's not ready for you're going to loose her and I'm going to kick your ass for making her cry." I confess and walk out. **It sucks to be me! **_

_My cakes are done and cool now, so I start making the frosting. My cell phone is ringing again! Ugh! I check the clock on the oven. It's 2 am . Who would be calling me so late? I** thought I already blocked Brandi's numbers!** I check the caller id and answer it._

_"Luke? Is something wrong?" _

_"Nah. I knew you would still be up Dough Boy." He teased. "It just that I have to finish this van up tonight and I'm running behind."_

_"What's that have to do with me?"_

_"I need a favor?"_

_"Shoot!" _

_"I'm suppose to pick Hales up in a half hour. Do you think you can swing by the Dungeon and get her? Don't forget to drop her off at my place after she gets some things from home. I talked her into staying over." He almost squeals._

_**Why does he insist on torturing me like this! **I've be a good cousin/friend. Except for the fact that I'm in love with his girlfriend. **Damn karma!** _

_"I'm on it, Dude."_

_"Thanks. Oh! Don't forget to tell her I love her and I'll be home as soon as I can."_

_"I'm not doing that shit and you can't make me!" I blurt._

_" Okay! Take a chill. I'll just tell her later….. Bye, Nate."_

_"Later, Luke."_

_I put away my icing and grab my car keys and head out. **Hold up! Reverse!** I think I'll take some sweets for my sweet._

Finally, the books are done, and I can get the hell out of here. Everybody else left an hour ago. Checking my watch, I realize Luke should be here soon and head for my purse behind the counter. I lock the door and stroll to from the locker room and head down the hallway.

Suddenly, a pair of long arms grab me and large hands cover my mouth and pull me inside men's bathroom. Terrified, I try to scream and kick with all my might but my heels barely reach his knees. Finally, he puts me down and places his mouth close to his ear.

"Calm down, Haley. I'm going to let you go, but don't scream." The wheels in my head turned, trying to decipher the voice, but it was unfamiliar.

He did as he promised and free me. I immediately turn to me assailant. I was confused more than afraid now.

"Hey! Why did you do that? You scared the crap out of me."

"You're feisty! I like that!" He chuckled, throwing back his handsome face.

"What are you still doing here? We closed a long time ago." I say frankly and marched for the door.

I was tired, cranky and frankly not in the mood for games. Apparently, he didn't get the memo because he grabbed my arms and forcefully pulled me against him. I tried to push him off, but he's so much taller and heavier than I am. He held me tightly against him, rubbing his hardened manhood against my torso.

"Get off! Get off of me!" I scream and try to free my arms." I know your some hot shot college basketball player, but I'm not one of those girls that's turned on by that!"

That only made him more excited as his hands started a continuous motion working there way down my back, over my hips and the back of my thighs. _Where the hell is Lucas? Where is he? _

I have never had a man, let alone boy touch me like this. I'm numb with fear. Again he bent down so his mouth linger at my ear lobe. I could smell the liquor on his breathe and the rapid beat of his heart.

"Quit playing hard to get. The guys are going to love you in college, Haley. You're so hot." He thought he was complimenting me, but it only made me nauseas. _Think, Haley! Think! ...You watch cop shows all the time! Think! _

This time when his hands drops they cupped her bottom and his mouth was searching out hers. I reacted with a swift high knee to Georgia Tech players gonads and a jab in the kidney before taking off. Unfortunately, he caught up with me and threw me across the spacious lavatory and against a light blue wall.

"You want play rough, you little tease? Fine!" He growled and pinned my arms above my head before peppering my cheek, throat and the top of her breast with sloppy and rigid kisses. "I saw you smiling at me earlier. Don't fucking act coy now!"

"I was just being nice. Let me go! Please, please let me go!" I pleaded, completely exhausted and a little dizzy after my head hit the concrete wall.

A wicked laugh came from his black heart as his mouth press against mine and he rammed his beer covered tongue down my throat. I almost gagged and wish I would have. Maybe I would throw up on him and this would be over now. _God! I 'm too afraid and pissed to cry! Why is this happening to me?_

I'm tired of being picked on, beat up or ran over so I bite down hard on his tongue, making sure I draw blood before I let go. He immediately backs up and I spit his fluids at him and try to bolt. He's so much faster than I am and slams against the wall yet again. I feel so groggy now. His powerful right arm are underneath my chin as he reached for something in his jeans pocket with the left.

"Listen up! You stupid little teenage bitch! Just because you have that little Scott fag I came to recruit by the balls, doesn't mean it will work on me! I'm in charge here!" He drawl in a voice so frightening I almost wet myself.

That's when I saw it and then felt the cold steel of his sharp knife brush the column of my throat, across my collarbone. _Lucas! Save me, damn it! Where are you? _

He started nipping at three buttons at the top of my employee polo and they pop around the room with a clack!. This time my foot connects with his groin and he doubles over in pain. But his arms are so long he still keeps me trapped.

"Oh! You're going to pay for that one, slut!" He raised up and brought the weapon down my shirt so it ripped down the middle.

"Help me! GoD please help me! Heeellppp Meeee!" I whimper at the top of my lungs when his knife returns to my left breast.

"Nobody can hear youuu!" He sings while cutting into my flesh."I bet you'll never forget tonight now, Baby."

I'm screaming hysterically now. I don't know if it's the pain of my wound, the sight of my blood dripping to the floor, or the idea flashing through my head that there's no way in hell he's going to let me out of here alive.

He starts shaking me. "Shut up and be a good little girl and this will all be over soon!"

His eyes are cold and dark so I suck up my tears and try to behave.

"Very good!" He praises, lifting me off my feet so I can see over his shoulder. That's when I noticed the door was partially open and I saw a face I would kiss a million times over if he rescues me from this satanic bastard. I don't care that's it's not Luke. Never have I seen a more beautiful sight than Nathan Scott crawling in the door with one finger over his mouth and a baseball bat in the other hand.

My captor presses me back to the wall and moved one hand between my thighs, touching me in a place no man had ever gone before. I didn't have a chance to put up a fight because Nathan cracked him over the back of the head with the bat. He flopped to the tile of the bathroom. Before I had to ask, I was in Nathan's arm and he rocked me gently, comforting me with sweet words.

We should have been getting out of there because my attacker regained consciousness in a matter of minutes. Nathan noticed first, and pushed my aside when the knife carrying, Tech player lunged his body at us. A struggle ensued and the bigger guy was on top of Nathan, trying to stab him. Finally, I jolted out of my fear and grabbed the bat. I just kept hitting the bastard that hurt me. I don't know how many times. I couldn't stop. I would have kept on going if Nathan hadn't restrained me.

"Shh, Shhh, Cupcake. It's alright. He can't hurt you anymore. I swear, Hales. I swear." Taking the shirt from his back and pulling it over my body as I mechanically put an arm through each sleeve.

That's when I looked over at the battered body lying face down and noticed he wasn't moving. I dropped to my knees and touched his cold wrist. Nothing.

Nathan pull me away as I started to panic and ramble.

"I killed him Nathan! I killed him! He's dead! He's dead!"

"No! You were just defending yourself. No one can fault you for that!"

"I'm going to jail! They going to give me life!"

"Hales calm down. You're not going anywhere. You're safe."

I clung to him, resting my forehead against his chest when I heard him dial a number. My head shot up as I heard a voice through the receiver.

"911. What's your emergency?"

I took off. He hung up, chasing me. I had my purse and rounded the bar. I was aiming for the main doors when he caught up with me.

"You're just and innocent kid. You have nothing to worry about Hales." Nate coaxed softly, but I back away shaking my head fiercely.

"They'll say I did it on purpose. It's not the first time I've killed someone! Don't you see!" I whisper. "I've got to leave town. This would kill my granddad. I've got to find a bus, or a train, I've got to hid somewhere...Goodbye, Nathan." I wave...

Pamela


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Will It Ever End?

Haley tried to be as quiet as a mouse when she slipped through the front door and up the stairs of the home she shared with her granddad. She made sure to lock her bedroom door behind her before setting her plan into motion. She quickly took her pilot bag from underneath the bed. She unzipped it and sat it on the bed. Racing back and forth from her dresser to the suitcase, she filled it with items she deemed most necessary for her journey. Next, she gathered toiletries from her private bathroom. She reached for a couple items in her closet before stalking to a floor board in the far corner of the room and removing it with only a few squeaks. Inside were her most sacred possession: a mayonnaise jar filled with money (tips she had been saving to purchase a car to commute to UNC Wilmington in the Fall.), a few trinkets, three pictures, and a newspaper clipping. Haley took the money from the container and stuffed it in her purse. Filling the front zipper pouch of her bag she stopped and stared at one of the pictures, tracing the subject with her finger.

_Knock! Knock_

Startled by the sound at a little before 4am and the horrible ordeal she had just gone through, her head flew up.

"Darling! Is that you?" Her granddad asked. His voice laced with concern. "You didn't stop at my room and let me know you made home safely."

" Sorry, granddad. I'm really tired. I, I, I just want to go to bed. I spending tomorrow with Luke, so don't look for me in the morning." I lied and he's silent for a moment. I wonder if he knows? I never lie to him! I wish I could tell him the truth.

"You thinkin 'bout your mama again?" He asked softly and my focus went back to the picture. He always knew.

The photo was of her, Whitney Durham James. This picture was taken while we were in Honduras taking photos of some tribal people for National Geographic. Since I was seven and my dad left, she always dragged me around the world on assignment to capture photos or write articles about fascinating people and places. I guest she found me a bore, because I rarely got more than twenty minutes of the time in daily intervals. There was always a tutor or nanny to watch me. Like they gave a care! 

"Yea... something like that." My voice broke as I stuffed the snapshot in with the rest of my mementos and struggled with tears. I had too much on plate to cry right now!

I sit down at my desk and take a blue pen from the Power Puff Girls novelty cup and begin writing my granddad a note. Hopefully, he has gone to bed.

"It wasn't your fault, Haley." He sniffles. _Guess he's still awake_. "It was accident. I had been telling Whit to get rid of that damn gun for years. It was enough hostile fire coming from those damn war ridden places she dragged ya to around the globe!"

"I know Granddad." I squeak sullenly.

It was more to comfort him than myself. I deserve the pain. With awful thing I did tonight, I'm going straight to hell. _Don't pass go! Don't collect $200! _

"Damn stubborn like her mama, she was!" He chuckled trying to keep his emotions in tact. "She wouldn't blame you, Darlin. She loved you. You meant the world to her!" 

I stop writing and drop my pen to the desk, suddenly overwhelm with grief for the millionth time since exactly two months before my fifteenth birthday.

"She would hate me! I was so excited about finally returning to the United States, staying in a real house, with running waters, a high schools with lots of books, and friends that speak the same language as I do. She was going to take a desk job and be home for dinner every day and we were going to have "Mother/Daughter Time" on Saturday afternoons!" I sob heavily.

"I was so selfish and giddy, I ignored her when she said be careful pulling out the suitcases from the top shelf... I didn't even know she had a gun in that cigar box she took with us on every trip. When it fell to the floor and the gun plopped out and went off, I didn't even realize it shot mama until her blood seeped to the floor!" I tell him for the hundredth time since he came and got me and brought me here to live with him.

"That's why you have to stop beating yourself up about, Haley. It was her time." He sighs.

I can feel the walls closing in on me. _Shit! I don't need to be having this conversation right now!_ I'm sure the police have already found the body of the second person I have killed by now. I need to be at the train station getting the hell out of Tree Hill. I can't be here when the police come looking for me. My granddad will be so disappointed in me.

"I'm going to call it a night, granddad." I speak through the door.

"Alright, Darlin. But if you need your old granddad to sleep in the rocking chair by your bed just give me a holler... I love ya, Haley." 

"Same here, Granddad...Oh! Granddad!" I yell with suitcase in hand and a warm up jacket in the other.

"Yes?" 

"Always remember, that I will do my best to make you proud of me. I would never anything I didn't have to or try to bring shame to you. I love you more than anybody."

"I know that! You always make me real proud, Darlin." He chuckles and yawn." Goodnight, Haley."

"Goodbye, Granddad." I say so low that I can barely hear it myself and lift my bedroom window open.

I was rounding the corner in the park, when a shadowy finger stepped into my path from behind one of the trees that lined the walkway. I was completely feed up with crazed assholes tonight and kicked him hard in the shin. He was on the ground and in pain when I realized it was Nathan.

"Why did you make me do that! What the hell are you doing here?" I yell.

"I knew you would have to come this way to get to the bus or train stations. I was trying to stop you from leaving town, but you assaulted me!" I pouted as he sat on the sidewalk rubbing his shin. "Oww!"

"You don't get it! I have to go!…… Bye, Nathan." I say in one breathe and increase my speed, headed for the train station.

"This is going to break you grandfather's heart, Hales." I continued to trail her, hoping to make her see the light.

"Don't you think I know that? If I stay it will only be worst. People admire him. I'll ruin his good name."

"Well, what about Luke? He's going to be devastated. You should have heard him when I called lying and told him you weren't coming over tonight because you didn't feel well. He was so sad." I pleaded, gaining on her. 

It was a low blow, using Luke, but how does the saying go? _"Everything is fair in love and war."_ If I loose Haley, I'll never recover.

"I know he'll take it hard, but he's a seventeen year old boy. He'll get over me and move on. He can do so much better than me anyway." She put on her jacket and zipped it while walked faster, practically running. Panic struck me. _She is really going to leave me!  
_  
"I cleaned everything up and I hid the body! No one will find it. It's over, Hales." I admitted only a few inches from her. She stopped dead in her tracks and faced me. It's really dark, but I can tell she has grown pale. "You don't have to go now."

"Yyoouu did wwwhaaat?"

"I took Jeff Murphy's body, that's the **sob's** name and put it in a dumpster behind the stadium of the old high school. Nobody every goes there. Then I cleaned everything up. It's spotless, Hales." reaching for her hand and stroking her wrist with my finger.

"That's why you smell like bleach and Pine Sol!" She started beating on me with her little fist. "Why would you do that! What is wrong with you!" She barks and quits her abuse of me. It didn't hurt anyway. _Okay it did, but do you dare tell! _

"He deserved it, Cupcake. Why should you have suffer? He hurt you and if he had a chance you would probably be in that dumpster instead of him!….. No one will every find him up there and if they do, they can't trace it back to you or my mom's restaurant." Apparently, having thought this through thoroughly.

"But you're involved now! This was my problem, Nate!"

"I was involved when I stepped through that bathroom door with that bat, Haley ... I told you a while ago you can depend on me like you do Luke. I thinks it's time I make that a reality." He reminded tenderly, stroking the hair framing one side of my face. "We're in this together." 

"Murder is not something you want a share of dumb ass! You have a promising future. I won't let you screw it up." She demanded before heading back on a path to her destination.

The next thing she recalled her aching body being lifted off the ground and over Nathan's shoulder. The pilot bag rolled recklessly behind her.

"This isn't funny, Nathan Scott! Put me down this instant!"

"Ummm, that would be a no!"

She kicked and screamed all the way to his Suburban. I unlocked the door before sitting her down and keep her close as they blocked the passenger entry way.

"How about we make a deal?" I proposed.

From the trucks interior lighting, he noticed the shirt(his shirt) she was wearing was caked with dried blood and he could see bruises and scratches along her hands, neck and shoulder. Seeing that damage cut him to his soul and he knew that had to be a lot more. That was only the physical abuse that bastard had bestowed on the woman he loved.

"Stay with me tonight?"

Her eyes grew wide with disbelief and anger as she tried to free herself.

"I know I'm pretty vulnerable right now, but that's low! How dare you, Nate!" She snapped. 

"Look! That's the furthest from what I'm thinking at this point. Your shirt is covered in dried blood. I'm sure that you need to put something on that wound where he cut you and I bet you're dying to take a bath…….. If you skip town looking like this, someone is bound to get suspicious. I'll take care of you. " He argued, watching her eyes as his words sank in. " How about this? If by tomorrow night we hear or see anything about Jeff Murphy being missing, a body being found or you haven't changed your mind, I won't stop you from leaving town. I'll even take you to Edenton to catch the bus or train."

She stood in my arms mulling over her options and was surprise that what I was saying did make a lot of sense. If it weren't a desperate time she would never cop to me being right for once. Her lip tremble as she looked up with tussled hair, flushed cheeks, and bloodshot frighten brown eyes. 

"Help me, Nathan." came in a small feeble voice. 

"You never have to ask, Cupcake." I smiled and planted a loving kiss on her forehead...

The ride to my house was completely silent not even the radio was playing. I saw Haley wince and fidget in her seat several times. I guess her sore battered muscles are starting to tighten and give her a lot of discomfort. She is so strong. I would be a total blubbering baby after the abuse she endured to night. She is so amazing.

I unlock the door and lead her inside. Once we're in the living room, we both stand around like this is an awkward blind date. Finally, I break the silence.

"After I put my cakes away in the kitchen. How about I get you something to clean up that cut and run you a nice long bath?"

She nods and I feel her eyes follow me out the room. I immediately return and reach my hand out for her.

"How about keep me company?" She takes it with almost a desperation and lets me lead to a stool at the counter before letting go. Yea, I saw the sheer terror of abandonment in her eyes when I walked away, but I invited in here for me too. I need to keep her close and safe for my own peace of mind. 

A few minutes later, we head up to my room. She takes off her jacket and puts her bag on my bed. She starts rustling through if for a change of clothing. I see panties and bras flying and blush like when I was twelve and I would sneak in my dad's room and check out his Playboys.

"Umm...I'll go run you a warm bath with some Epson's salts."

I scurry to the adjacent bathroom and start filling the oversized garden tub with water, salts, and Mr. Bubbles Yeah, it's mine!. Then, I search the linen closets for towels and the first aid kit. When I turned around, Haley puts her clothes on the stool near the shower . She stood in the center of the lavish facility, staring at the bubbling water. Tears are streaming down her pretty face. I put the articles down and go to her, covering both her hands in one of my large hands.

"Shh! It's going to get better." I attempt to pacify, her because now she's trembling.

In the bright light of the room, she looks far worst. I can barely keep myself from breaking down. If Jeff Murphy weren't already dead, I'd kill him!

She pulls lightly at the blood drench shirt. 

"It's stuck." She cries.

I watch her, weighing the situation. I know she's been violated tonight so I don't want to do anything to make her more uncomfortable, but desperate times take desperate measures. I walk her over to counter and lift her up so she's seated. I reach for the first aid kit, making sure she can see it.

"Hales. I'm going have to help you out of your shirt. Then I'm going to clean and bandage your wound so you can have a bath." I seduce and leave her to spin it through her brain while I cut off the water it the bathtub.

When I return, I stand in front of her, making eye contact and giving her a trusting smile. She inhales sharply and closes her heavy lidded eyes. Upon opening them she raises her arms above her head so I can take off the tee. I gulp and put my romantic feelings for her aside. She needs to be nursed right now and that's what I'm going to give her. 

Carefully, I place my hands at the side bottom hems and bring the shirts up. I have to tug it hard when I get to the part where she's injured. She yelps in pain and starts crying loudly. I don't know how much more of this I can take! I tighten my grip slightly and it comes free. She's balling harder. I take it off entirely and toss it to the floor before holding her head against my chest and rubbing her back with small soothing circles.

"I know it hurt, Hales. I'm so sorry. I'm soooo sorry." She started to relax and I finally pull away only to see her back is practically black and blue from the reflection in the mirror. I hope she doesn't sense my body becoming rigid. This is the last thing she needs to see. I let go and prepare myself to see and bandage her cut. I start telling her this lame joke about the ballerina and the truck driver to keep her mind off things while I cleaned the wound.

It took some time to even get to the cut because of all the dried fluid. But when I did, Haley had to grip the edge of the counter with both hands to stop herself from jumping I sprayed the deep, heart shaped cut with antiseptic spray. I started blowing and eventually she settled down. I covered it with a gauzed and Cling wrap to keep it waterproof. She was so drained she could barely stay alert, but was fighting all the way. I carried her over to the tub and put her down.

"Get in. I'm going to go get some shampoo and conditioner from my mom's room." I instructed and left in a hurry, not wanting to leave her alone too long.

When I returned she was neck deep in bubbles. I gathered all of her dirty clothing and threw it in the trash. She didn't need any reminders of tonight. I put the shampoo and condition on the side of the tub and reached for it's sprayer. 

"Is it okay if I wash your hair, Hales?"

Her head bobs up and down and I get to work. That's when I felt the knots beneath her hair. Maybe she was so groggy because she had a concussion.

"Stay awake, Cupcake. You've got to stay awake." I did my best to remain calm and continue my work.

She sat up slightly and tried to follow my instructions while I finishing rinsing her beautiful caramel locks.

I decided some maybe some music would help or television. I got the remote from the drawer of the vanity and the flat screen rose from the bay window below the bathtub. I didn't think the George Foreman Grill was going to hold her interest at this time so I turned to "Grease". It was playing late night on one of the local channels. Honestly, I hated it, but Haley new all the songs and kept sing along. _She has a nice voice! _

Sandra Dee was just starting her song when the local news flashed to a special report: 

_**This is Sarah Winters with Channel Six News, bringing you a special report on this very early Sunday Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen!  
**_  
_**This just in from the Tree Hills Police Department. It appears that #1 NBA draft pick and Senior basketball forward for Georgia Tech's, Jeff Murphy was found wandering down Highway 19. **_

_**He has been taken to the hospital. Doctors say he's in serious condition, but his injuries aren't life threatening. **_

_**Mr. Murphy claims he was locked in a bathroom by an employee at a local restaurant who later tried to seduce him. When he refuse her advance she and some young man beat him into unconsciousness with a baseball bat. **_

_**He woke up in a dumpster behind the old and now closed Tree Hill High. **_

_**No description have been given of the suspect(s) yet. I you have any information, please contact the Tree hill P.D. ...Again, This is Sarah Winters, Channel Six News. We'll give you more information on this breaking story as it comes in. **_

I turned to Haley and I know what we have to do. I have to go pack!

"Get dressed! I'll call the train and bus station!" I scream scampering to my room….

Pamela


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Three

Who's The Boss?

The sun was rising when Haley and I finally made out to my SUV. It was a chilly April morning. She went ahead of me and clicked the button on my keys that opened the truck. She tossed her suitcase in, taking her purse along with it by mistake. She jumped in the trunk to retrieve the pocketbook as I was placing my bag beside her.

"What's this?" She asked, investigating the outside of my luggage. 

"It's mine." I say simple and take a few steps around the car, hoping she'll go with it.

"No, no, no, no! You are not going with me!" She shouted and threw my large duffel out the door so it went flying to the driveway. Damn it! I knew she was going to be difficult!

"Hey! Cut it out!" I whine and gather my stuff, shoving back in her direction. "You're not going without me!"

"You promised, Nate!" She argued, blocking me from setting my bag anywhere in the trunk."You said if we heard anything you would take me to the train or bus station and drop me off."

"I never said I wasn't coming too." I retort, dodging her and finding a nice space at the back of the trunk for my things.

"This isn't going to be a fun filled weekend getaway with your centerfold girlfriend! I'm going to be on the run. You know, possibly homeless or barely making ends meet." She scoffed. "You came home early from wilderness camp because there wasn't a television, Richie Rich!"

_She just had to bring that up! _Luke and she will never let me live that down.

_I should tell her the truth. I missed her so bad I seeing her everywhere I went. It was like I was having a bad acid trip and I don't do drugs __**Does drinking count? **__I wanted to be home letting her push me in the pool or watching her chase Luke around the back yard with a Super Soaker in black bikini that has yellow smiley faces all over it._

"Nathan! Nate are you listen to me?

_I have really got to stop the incessant daydreaming of her._

"I can handle it, Hales. I would be on my own when I go to Culinary school in the Fall, anyway. I'm just getting an early start." I shrugged coolly.

"You don't even have to leave. From what the news said, he knows who I am. They just haven't said my name yet. I can feel it. But no one will ever suspect you. I don't think he got a really good look at your face... If he does remember that it's you, just tell the truth." flinging my duffel back with all her might to the concrete yet again.

"Since it's that simple, why are you leaving? Luke knows we were there. What if he figures it out and get pissed because we lied to him? We both should go to the police together. You can show them what that sicko did to you." I coerce as I lift my bag, noticing headlights coming down the street. In the dark, I know my cousin's car.

"Shit! Luke's coming! Climb over the seat and lay down! Keep that smart mouth of yours closed!" I instruct before pushing my bag into the trunk and slamming the hatch shut.

She did it without so much as a word. _Incredible!_

My Suburban has dark tint on the windows, so along as she keeps quiet we're home free. Do you think he saw the news? _Why else is he up 6 am?_

As he pulls into the driveway, I rest my back on my vehicle and adjust the baseball cap on my head so it's turned back wards.. He gets out, still dressed in his red garage jumpsuit.

"Hey, man. Where are you headed this time of morning?" He wonders aloud with a puzzled expression.

"I could ask you the same thing." still thinking of an excuse for where I'm going.

"I'm bummed that Haley backed out on me. I was hoping to be at second base by now." He groans and I pop a mint to kill my now bubbling stomach, _courtesy of Luke_! "I was going wake your ugly ass up to play boxing on the X-box. You up for a beat down?" 

"Sorry, Dude. Remember Mark, the guy we met at that basketball clinic a couple of summers ago?"

"The one that lives in Arizona?

"Yea."

"Well, a bunch of his friends and he rented a condo in Florida for Spring Break. Since I'm a single man now, I'm going to join them for the two weeks."

"You must really be over Brandi."

" I was never that into her, Cuz." I say dryly and start heading for the driver's door when I heard his footsteps getting closer. 

"Ummm, Nate. I have a question about Haley." 

"Luke, what would I know that you wouldn't. You're her guy!" I snap a little too harshly and he takes a few steps back. 

"You don't have to bit my head off! Geeze, you're always so touchy when I say her name. If I didn't know better, I would swear you had a thing for Hales!" He stated in an accusing tone. "I was just wondering if you got the sense she wasn't really sick but afraid to sleepover with me when you took her home from work?" 

If I knew how that stubborn little woman truly thought, he would be the last person I tell! _She would sooo be mine_! 

"She was just tired, Luke. The place was packed last night. She had been busting her butt. Ummm...she'll probably sleep really late so don't get all SpongeBob Cranky Pants if she doesn't call."

"I guess you're right. So I'll see ya. Have fun, but not too much if you know what I mean?" He laughed, handing me some condoms from his pocket. _Lucas Scott carrying condoms. Can this night get any freakier?_ I examined the bright pink protection and catch a breeze of papaya or is that mango? It's mango.

"Luke, please don't tell me you were planning on using these with Haley?" I say, bringing it closer to my nose. 

"Duh Haley's Miss Responsibility. No glove. No love." He blushed and brought out a brown paper filled with the items. "I swiped them from my dad's drawer. I have all colors, red, purple, blue..."

"Man, these are scented and non lubricated!" I squawk. "They aren't for intercourse. Dude, they taste how they smell, or so I've been told."

He still looks confused and if he wasn't a complete idiot or family, I would let him find out the hard way.

"Your dad's been getting his knob polished, Dufus! Haha! They're for oral, Luke. Try showing a girls those and you're going to get your ass kicked." 

He looks over at me and then back at the packed sack, letting it fall to the ground as if he had been burned.

"Eww, my dad and mom! Oh Gd, I don't feel so good!" He cried, wrapping his arms around his stomach and storming off to his car.

When I got in and drove away, he was still parked with his head against the steering wheel. Haley had been noticeably quiet, so I looked in the rear view. That's when I saw her face, a frown would be watered down way of describing her facial expression. _What did I do now?   
_  
"He wanted to get in my panties! That bastard!" She grumbled, climb into the passenger seat and fastening her seat belt. "All men are perverts!"

"When a boy and a girl are dating, he tends to be sexual attracted to her, Hales." I smirk. "Especially if she looks and acts like you." 

"Stop with the sales pitch, Nate. I'm not buying. ... It's not even like we're not actual a couple." She blurts, peaking my curiosity.

"Meaning what? That's not the message you've been sending me!" I counter. "Everybody thinks he's your boyfriend."

"He was suppose to be safe! All the good points of a boyfriend without the relationship drama. That way we'll never loose the friendship and I don't have to worry about him ever not being in my life."

"You're leaving town without so much as a goodbye. That will certainly put some strain on your quote unquote relationship."I played the Luke Card again. So!

She didn' say another word for the forty minutes to Edenton. I pull in the Amtrak Train Station's covered parking deck and pay the attendant while Haley's rummaging through her purse. It's loaded down with money.

"Did you rob a bank too?" I add, trying to lighten the mood.

"No! Some of us know how to save our money. We all don't get new cars every birthday and money whenever we ask!" She smarts.

"I don't ask, Hales! They just give to me and that's doesn't mean I don't appreciate it!" I fight back. _Sometimes she makes me want to strangle her!_

She grew quiet and dropped her face in her palms.

"I didn't mean it, Nate. I was just lashing out. You didn't deserve that." She sighed." I'm just tired and ... and ... you know."

"Yea. It's going to work out. You'll see, Hales." I console, reaching over and taking her left, then squeezing it gently.

As I tried to let go, she held firm stroking the top of my hand with her thumb. A few seconds later, she freed me and started to unhook her seatbelt. 

"I should go." She pinned her hair now dry hair up in a ponytail with the Scrunchie on her wrist.

I hopped out of my vehicle and walked around to her side, letting her out. We both walked to the trunk and I grabbed her bag before shutting the hatch. She stared at me for a moment. I think she was surprised that I didn't take mine out, but she didn't say a word. I know she's not going to let me go with her. I'm let her have her way. I don't want our maybe last conversation to be a spat.

The mute walk to the ticket counter seemed excruciatingly long. I felt like I was priest escorting her to death row. When reached the counter, she gave me a stern look. _She didn't even want me to know where she was headed!_ I backed away and watched her from the snack machine in the far corner. Now I don't have a clue where she'll be.

Here she comes with ticket in hand and her luggage rolling behind her. _Don't completely wimp out and beg her stay. She's as stubborn as a mule! Don't crying, Nate! Suck it up! You're tougher than that! You're tougher than that! _She nods her head in the direction of a train on the waiting platform. I take her bag and she proceeds to the platform. I guess she didn't realize the destination would be displayed at the front of the conductor's car. I hurry pass before she can catch on. We walk down to the sixth car and stop. She checks hers watch.

"We're leaving in twenty minutes, so I should get settled." She says, looking everywhere but at me. I handed the pilot back, swallowing the knot in my throat.

"Hales." "Nate." We say in unison.

"You first." She offers with those big mocha eyes scanning my face.

I run my fingers along her hair line, stopping at the ear and leaving it there.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Can't I change you mind?" She looks away and I have my answer." Then you have to promise me you'll take care of yourself and you'll call me if you need anything, anything at all." She turns her cheek into the cup of my hand and I feel the dampness spilling from her eyes. Our pact has been sealed.

"Could you look in on my granddad from time to time? Get your mom to make him a home cooked meal a couple of times a week?" She sobbed.

"Of course. I'll treat him like family." I vow.

"Oh! See if you can talk him into asking the Widow Harris out." She smiles and dazes off as if in a memory of him."He has the hots for her, and she's always sends over pot roast on Tuesday nights!" 

"You've got it, Cupcake." I tried to give her a genuine chuckle, but it's comes out choked.

Out of the blue, she reaches up and wraps her hands around my neck. She lays the most passionate and tender kiss I have ever received on me. It was like the one on Christmas Eve, but shorter. After wards, our foreheads rested together. "Give that to Luke for me and have his back. O'kay?"

I should be angry she claims that was for my cousin instead of me, but I'm not. She's in denial, not me.

"Nate. I'll always care about you. I'll never forget you."

Suddenly, she broke away and ran for one of the train cars entrances. I couldn't subject myself to anymore heartbreak, so I bolted. I headed right back to Tree Hill without looking back.

I shake myself awake. I'm so groggy. I peek out the window and see a billboard. We're headed to Greenville, South Carolina now. I was sleep for couple of hours. _Wow! Nathan would kill me_. He says I need to stay awake for twenty four hours in case I have a concussion.

Leaving home was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life! I wanted Nate to ask to go with me just once more. I know I would have given in. I look around at the nameless faces and for the first time it computes that I'm truly on my own. I know I wanted it this way, but it doesn't mean I'm not scare to death or lonely.

"Good Morning Amtrak passengers of train # 7651 with a destination of Miami Florida and all points in between! We would just like for you to note breakfast is now being served in the dinning cart."

Maybe a strong cup of black coffee with give me a jolt. I cautiously make my way up through the cars, headed for the dinning car. I pull down the over-sized Wake Forest cap Nate had given me, hoping to keep my face disclosed.

Another passenger wasn't paying attention and bumped me in car nine. My purse went flying and I had run down the aisle to get it.

"Sorry, Miss!" The guy apologized, but I was already to distracted to accept. I couldn't believe it! _He tricked me!_ This is why he wanted me to catch the train in Edenton. It wouldn't go through Tree Hill until an hour and a half later! _Son of a bitch!_

I stomped up to the second seat on the left. I took my handbag and started beating the crap out of passenger who is slumped down in the seat wearing a navy blue hoody with my handbag. _It's a shame he forgot it has a #23 patch on the sleeve!_

"I'm going to kill you! I told you not to follow me!" I shout and hit him some more. "Go back home right now!"

He physically restrains me by wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing me down in the seat with him." You're crazy if you think I'm ever letting you go, Cupcake. Now will you shut up before everyone knows we're on the run?"...

Pamela


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

White Lies, Big Fat Liars, What Lies Ahead

Haley fought her way from out of Nathan's embrace and scooted over in the bucket seats. She folded her arms tightly across her chest and bit her lip in an effort to not growl at him like an angry bear. Nate noticed they after Haley's little outburst at finding he had followed her had draw the attention of the many other passengers. That was the last thing they needed. _He had to fix this. _

Addressing the interested, he threw his hands up and suddenly took on a strong southern accent. "Ya'll have to excuse my new wife. She wanted to go to Gainesville all by herself to tell her folks about us getting hitched in Atlantic City last night."

Haley's mouth fell open and she was about to correct or slap him when he pulled her into his tender grasp and swatted her bottom. She punched him in the gut, but he coughed out the rest.

"I tried to wait up in Memphis for her, but I couldn't be away from my little Sugar Britches that long." He dipped his head down and planted a quick yet passionate kiss on the girl, before she could get her bearings.

There were a couple of awes, rolling of the eyes from college frat boys, a handful of giggles from a Brownie troop, and a wink from a hot older woman before the pair was no longer in the limelight.

About an hour later, Nathan noticed Haley still wasn't speaking to him. She was very close to dozing off. He was still afraid she had a head injury, so he gently nudged her. 

"C'mon, Cupcake. Lets get you some breakfast. You need some energy." He coached

She ignored him, trying to curl up in the comfy green chair. This time he pulled her up by her hand. 

"Hales, I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Her face was twisted with displeasure as she narrowed her eyes at him. 

"I'm not wasting money on expensive cafeteria food. I'll just grab something at Wendy's when we have the layover." She refuted stubbornly.

This time he carefully lifted her to a standing position by her slender waist. He took his ticket from the muff in his hoody and waved it at her.

"The breakfast buffet is included in the price of our fare, Old MacFrugral." 

She stuck out her tongue and stomped her way down the aisle to the dinning cart while Nathan lagged behind with a smirk on his handsome face.

Nathan seated Haley before going the buffet, passing her a "don't you dare move" glare as he strolled away. He returned in minutes and placed a full plate and a quart-sized carton at his seat. Haley was served a lightly covered plate consisting of two pieces of bacon, scramble eggs, a banana nut muffin and a tall glass of orange juice.

"But I wanted coffeee!" She whined.

He wash downed his mouthful of waffle with his chocolate milk.

"I saw it, trust me you don't. Besides, this is better for you."

"Yes, Granddad!" Haley pouted and took two big gulps from the glass. She stuffed a slice of bacon her mouth and started picking at the over-sized muffin while curiously watching Nathan.

"How did you know what I like?"

"What?" He answered, slightly embarrassed by her revelation.

"You heard me, Nate." She frowned tired and aggravated. They were a lot closer than she had given him credit for and the relationship was getting stronger. She never expected him to be there for her like he had been over the last day. She wasn't sure it was wise.

"You're always finishing you brunch when I come to the cafe on Sundays to play miniature golf with Luke and you."

He could feel her cocoa stare penetrating his very soul.

"An you noticed what I eat?" She stated, flabbergasted.

A gorgeous smile developed from Nathan's lips as they made eye contact. 

"With you Hales, I don't miss a thing?"

The mood suddenly became awkward as Haley shied away from him compliments and picked at the dry looking muffin, popping pieces of it into her mouth.

"I bet it's not as good as mine." Nathan boast, hoping to lighten the air.

It worked, warranting a roll of the eyes and a staunch laugh from beneath the face shading cap of his partner in crime.

"Not half as good."

Her words filled him with pride. Any praise she gave him meant more than even his parents and he loved them dearly. His face was crimson and Nathan Scott does not blush." 

Nathan

The ice had been broken and we were back on friendly terms by the time we leave our table. We stalking through the cafeteria, deep in conversation when Haley halted so abruptly, she almost knocked me down. I scan the area for what had drawn her attention. _Shit! We're in trouble! _I read the similar front page headlines of seven major cites including: The Boston Herald, The Charlotte Observer, The New York Times, and the Atlanta Journal.

"Hey, you damn teeny boppers! Are you going to buy something or just stand there and get your fill for free?" The octogenarian clerk barked, shaking his liver spotted finger at us. I pulled a few bills from my pocked and slammed the money on the counter.

"Keep the change, old man." I snarled while Haley randomly grabbed three different papers.

We hustled to our seats as if our cover were totally blown. Both Haley and I nervously peer at the information on her lap as if it were a bomb. The top headline reads:

_ASSAULTED AND LEFT FOR DEAD, NBA #1 DRAFT PICK FUTURE LOOKING SLIM. ATTACKER STILL AT LARGE! _

Haley was shaking as she handed the article to me.

"Read to me?" She pleaded, barely above a whisper.

I nodded and wrapped my right arm around her at the waist, stroking the side of her thigh for comfort the way Luke, aka "Lucky Bastard" always does when she's upset. I was afraid this might start a fight, but she put her weary head on my shoulder and waited patiently. Her body was still trembling. I plated a soft kiss on the bib of hat and began.

"_In today's early morning hours, #1 draft pick and NCAA MVP, Jeff Murphy was assaulted and abandoned in a small dumpster outside of a condemned high school in the quiet town of Tree Hill, NC. Mr. Murphy was there recruiting for his replacement for Georgia Tech's men's basketball team, where he's a forward._

_Murphy had spent the evening at a local cafe and grill that was hosting a popular rap artist. He alleges that after entering the men's bathroom near closing, he was locked inside. Later, a restaurant waitress, that had waited on him earlier, Haley James, 17(picture not available because the accused is a minor) appeared. He stated that young woman was obsessed with him because he was a popular basketball player and made several attempts at seducing him, including ripping her shirt apart. When the engaged athlete refuted her advances , she became belligerent and violent. He claims she attacked him with the baseball bat she brought in the restroom with her._

"She just wouldn't stop hitting me!" He told our reporter.

After screaming for help for what he felt was an eternity, a dark haired male entered and the blows stopped before everything went black. He is convinced the male stopped Ms. James tirade and saved his life, but isn't sure how he ended up in a dumpster 30 miles from the crime scene.

The once to be strong and phenomenal athlete suffered sever damage to his spine and back. He will certainly sit out his rookie season in the NBA, if he's ever physically able to play again. However, he's grateful to be alive and insist he's going to make a full recovery. Murphy can't identify his rescuer, but hopes he'll come forward and help Ms. James pay for her crime.

17 year old, Haley James is missing and considered armed and dangerous. She is 5'4, 110 lbs with mousy brown hair and brown eyes. Less than three years ago, she was implicated in the accidental shooting of her mother, famed National Geographic photographer Whitney Durham James. If you have any idea of her whereabouts please contact the FBI." I say in a continuous flow or words. I was afraid of any emotional lash out about this rapist son-of-a-bitch either Haley or I would have taken a few breaks in my reading.

I can't believe the Gdamned lies this bastard told! He's thinks I was there to save his ass! _Huh! _They need to add head injury to that list of shit that's wrong with him! The FBI are some ignorant asses too. How the hell could petite little Haley get 6'8, 220lb, punk ass Jeff Murphy out of the damn bathroom let alone in a freakin 30 miles away in a freaking dumpster! _Ask the wizard for a brain, morons!_ Why wouldn't I come forward if I were there to help Jeff? I don't know what kind of game he's playing. _I hate this_! Could they be anymore stupid?

What's this about Haley shooting her mom? WTF? _Whoa_! That's what she meant when she said she had killed before. But it was an accident. Even this retard reporter got that right! I want to ask her about it, let her know I'm there. However, this isn't the time and I'm sure she not in the right mindset to share that with me now or possibly ever.

"I knew you would cleared. He doesn't even remember you. Isn't that great, Nate?" She asked pretending to be happy for me, but I won't pretend it's good news.

"He's still lying on you and dragging your name through the mud!" I raise my voice slightly." He's the one that should be on the run, frightened for his life! I'm going to make him pay for he did to you just wait!" My temper was getting the best of me.

"No! You going stay out of this and go back home now." Haley announced to my dissatisfaction.

"The hell I am! We're still a team, Haley."

She drew a heavy sigh, entirely spent before facing me.

"I can't let you do this! I doesn't make sense to ruin both our lives! You can't go with me, Nathan!" She reprimanded before snatching the cellular phone from my hip and proceeding to make to dial a number. "Who are you calling?" I tried to get it back, but she's fast and agile for a little thing. 

"Luke. He has to know we were the ones involved by now. Maybe he can reason with you!" She place the device to her ear, took it away and read the screen." _No signal! Damn train!"_

I have never been so glad that piece of crap mobile of mine isn't working. I was ready with a witty remark, but was interrupted by an announcement.

_**Amtrak welcomes you to Atlanta, Georgia. We will have a two hour lay over. Any passengers leaving the train, do not forget you tickets and report back here promptly at 3pm for our continue destination to Miami, Florida and all points in between. Thank you, and have a great day**_

"This doesn't change anything, Nathan. I'm going to get my bag from the compartment above my first seat and then I'm going to call Luke from a pay phone." Haley threatened as I trailed a several feet behind her with my duffel strapped to my shoulder, trying to think of a strategy.

Tons of people are shuffling through the aisles now and we can't talk privately. Haley has her things and is headed for the train car exit by the time I catch up.

"Luke isn't going to change my mind. I want to be with you, Haley. Please let me be with you." I say honestly and scamper across the platform behind her. No. I'm not above begging. Haven't you figured that out by now?

"It's nice, really sweet of you to care. But I'll be fine. I swear." She is raced for a tree of pay phone to the far right of station. She picked up the receiver on one of the Bellsouth pay phones and I hung it back up. We went back and forth like that for at least ten times before I stop, clutched Haley's arm and drag her behind a long set of lockers against the wall.

"Nate! What is wrong with you!" She fussed as I drew her body against mine and covered her mouth before letting her in on my discovery. Two men in dark suits were showing several pictures to the train porters and conductor as they sat in a reserved area of the terminal. Her body tightened and her hand now squeezed mine as it covered her middle.

"You can't get back on that train. What if they're looking for you? ……. There is no way in hell I'm leaving you now! "

She didn't take her eyes off them as they finally ended their conversation and head back toward us, stopping to ask others about the person in question in there wake. Haley was so terrified she could barely move. I walked away from her, approaching a nearby exit.

"Haley we've got to get out of here! I know where we can get us some phony id's. Give me your hand…… This is the end of the road for now." An outright protest was on the tip of her tongue when she heard deep voices in the distance.

"Excuse me. Have you seen this girl?"

"I'm looking for this young lady. She got on the train in North Carolina."

That was all it took. She made a mad dash for me, taking my hand of her own free will. Her facial expressions were that of fear, worry and insecurity with a hint of excitement.

"What are we going to do in Atlanta, Nate?"...

Pamela


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

Voice Mail, Fake Id's, and Two Week Notices

We finally reach the moderately price economy suite I would be staying in for at least the next 14 days. A lot of business travelers preferred to use these facilities as oppose to regular hotels because of the home like qualities. I spent a good portion of my savings on it. That was with the business discount Nathan swindle out of the twenty-something genetically altered agent after finding a flier on the desk. He gave her that Scott smirk and one of the cafe cards. He said we were here for the Southern Annual Baker's Convention that was coming up starting Thursday. That save us a little, but I'm going to find a job like tomorrow because I'm going use most of the savings I have left to pay the security deposit and the two months advance rent required to get an apartment in this city by this time next week.

Nathan drained the daily limit from his bank account,$700. He assumes his parents wouldn't get suspicious of the transaction because he would have to go through Atlanta to get to Spring Break in Florida (where they think he's headed). I refuse to take a penny. He knows how proud and stubborn I can be, so paid for my fake id without my knowledge since I'm currently a fugitive turns out he had gotten one the last time he was in Atlanta thanks to Tim and a visit to see last years collegiate Sweet Sixteen. A phony social security # came with it. We purchase it at this amazing flea market. It reminding me of several different places I had visited with my mom. _Sigh, I miss her_. He also bought the food and toiletries we picked up at a nearby drug store while I ran to the restroom. Why does he have to be so damn sweet, generous and protective of me? I liked it better when he ignored me half the time. We aren't suppose to be this close. I don't want him around. I don't like the way he is always touching me, sneaking kisses, holding my hand! I'm not into PDA! Alright, I am! But who thought it would ever be with Nathan Scott! Oh, and why does he keep calling me Cupcake! _Do I look like a freakin Cupcake_? I couldn't even pass for a Cookie or a Honey Bun! ... We aren't a couple! We're not in a relationship! I already have a boyfriend, _sorta_. So how could I possible be his wife like he told the clerk when we checked in? _The boy is unbelievable! _

He even chose the name on my fake identification, tell me the guy just picked it at random. Hmm, the name choice has Nathan written all over it! I am now, Ginger Scott! Ginger, like the spice or the Spice Girl! I would have strangle him, but I'm too weak and I'm already going to jail for life, no need to add the death penalty! I'm not attracted to him. _Whaaat? I'm not_!

Nathan and I have spent every moment since leaving the train station settling me in for a long move here, he's just doesn't know when to leave.

I swear he knows this place better than Tree Hill. Earlier, he reminded me that his aunt Kym, Karen's youngest sister lives here and I completely understood why he was so familiar with this city.

Kym is only eight years older than Nate and they were super close. He had spent a month of the last three summers stay with her. She's really cool and out going. Presently, she's in Turkey serving our country as an Air force pilot or I'm sure Nathan would have dragged me to her place to hide out. Little does he knows I'm sending his firm little caring butt and extremely helpful ass back home, ASAP. It's bad enough I had to abandon everyone else I care about. I won't put him through that. He'll only resent me later. He's only doing this because I'm his cousin's girl. _Right? _

I'm so exhaust my body is literally shaking as absorb my new habitat. Okay, Nate was right. It's a hundreds time better than those two seedy hotels downtown that were about $50.00 cheaper. I guess sometimes you do get what you pay for.

The living room is spacious with a sofa bed, a coffee table, telephone, an entertainment center with 32' television with cable, stereo and DVD player, and French doors that lead to a small balcony with an awe inspiring view of the city. The kitchenette has a counter top range a large sink, dishwasher, a few cabinets stocked with dishes and cookware, a refrigerator with the ice and water on the door and a small dining table. This will definitely save me money since I won't have to eat out. I can hear the shower running as I approached the one bedroom. Pervert! I bet that's why he said we were married! So, I don't get my own bed! That slime ball! Well, he's still sleeping on the sofa!

I step inside to see a king-sized sleigh bed, a six drawer dresser with mirror, a desk and a changing screen. The cherry wood furnishing was classy and well kept. I carry my sore body to the comfy bed and open my suitcase. I start putting away my stuff in the left side of the dresser.

Nathan's duffel lays empty in the closet, apparently he has put his things away on the right side. How did he know I would want the left? It still isn't going to stop me from letting him know he has to leave tomorrow. 

I'm finished unpacking and gather my toiletries and sleepwear for my own shower when Nathan finally appears out of a mist of hot steam. His tall muscular body is only clad with a pair of basket ball shorts that hang so low I can top of his hairline. His dark head is shiny and clean and his body glistens with a slight dampness. The boy is easy on the eyes, there's no question about that! I don't realize I'm staring until he speaks. He is only inches from me at this point. His bulging chest muscles stare me in the face. How did he get so close so fast? Who is this guy, the Flash?

His hands are full with first aid equipment. His manly mugged is covered with a smile and loving ocean colored orbs. He does not give me chills. _Those are hives! _

"Umm...the bathroom is all yours. How about I clean up your cut and cover it so you can enjoy a shower and get to bed. I think it would be safe for you to sleep now." He tenderly reached around my cheek and ran his long finger up the nape of my neck, knocking off the hat I had no idea I was still wearing. His digits trace the area of my skull. "Yea. The swellings gone down." He smiled with cobalt eyes full of relief.

I took a seat on the bed and unbutton the top two buttons of my blouse to expose the gash that bastard carved into me last night. My eyes watered just thinking about the event. It's amazing how intuitive Nate is with me. He started telling me this stupid story to get my mind off the pain.

_**Lucas tried to make cookies when they were ten because I made some all by himself. My Dad and Uncle Keith made a big about praising me. Luke's mom Deb, boasted how I already knew fractions since I did the measuring all by himself. My mom, Karen gave samples of them to her cafe customers. The problem was Luke mom ran out of cooking oil, so Luke thought the motor oil in his dad's garage would suffice. Not only did the cookies make both his and Nathan's parents sick, but he got grounded a week for using his dad's work material**_s.

I wasn't aware he was finished dressing my wound, I was laughing so hard. I didn't feel a thing. He has a very gentle touch and a good bedside manner. Nate would make a great doctor someday. My thoughts of his future were halted at the buzzing sound on the dresser. Nate's cell phone was dancing across it. He stared at the object and then back at me. 

"You're going to have to answer it. It probably your parents filling you in on what happen at the restaurant since I'm sure the police called them. Wait, Maybe it's Lucas! He has to have put two and two together by now! He knows you picked me up from work. If you don't tell him something, he might tell the police about you being there. I don't want that to happen." I softly rambled unconsciously running my palm up and down his chiseled chest. His "guy soap" smells so damn intoxicating.

"Take it easy. You're safe." He consoles and finally went to answer the phone. I grabbed my things and headed for the bathroom.

"I appreciate everything you've done, but you can't stay with me. I'll only bring you down with me. Tell them you'll be home soon, and you don't know where I am. Please, Nate." I say with desperation, refusing to look at the sadness I know is in his eyes.

"Haley, c'mon! Let me just stay unti... Hales!" the sounds water running filled his head as his flipped his phone open. "Hello?" 

"Hello my ass! If we weren't family, I would hunt you down like the weasel you are! I've been calling you all damn day! I know you got my messages! "

"Sorry, my phone didn't have a signal most of the day. Look, I'm in the middle of ..." 

"Hell no! Don't brush me off, Nate! I'm positive you are involved in that bullshit that went down with Haley! It's all over the news!" He barked. "They're blaming her cause this guy got his ass whooped! Like Haley could beat this guy up! It's just like you to get her caught up in something and then ditch her!" Luke whispered angrily.

"You're wait off base, dude! I wouldn't do that to her! I'm not a complete jerk. I do care about people!"

"Whatever! Look I don't know why you worked that Tech guy over. Did he hit on Brandi? Yeesh, I though you didn't even like her."

"I don't! Brandi isn't an issue in this! Shut up, Luke because you don't know anything!" 

"Oh, yeah! I know I trusted you to pick up my girlfriend up from work and now she's missing and accused of attempted murder!" 

"Murder! That bastard atta..."

"So you were there! I swear to God, if you don't tell everything that happened I'm going to tell the police you're their man. You're my cousin an all, but you got Haley mixed up in this and now she's gone!"

I wanted so bad to tell him she was safe and with me, that she didn't need him. However, this was not the time to gloat. Besides, Haley could possible have my bags at the door by morning. Instead, I relent and tell him most of the story. I left out the part where I cleaned up the mess and hid the body or the pertinent fact that Haley and I left town together.

"Why didn't you call the police? How could you let Haley leave? She could be hurt! I know she has to be terrified!" His voice filled with anger and panic. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this morning when I came by you house? I knew she wouldn't have back out of sleeping over without a good reason. She loves me." He continue without taking a breathe.

"Would you simmer down? If I wanted to be interrogated I'll turn myself in! Shut up and listen!" I snap. _He is really starting to piss me off! _

"First of all, everything occurred so fast my first instinct was to get that prick away from Hales. He was doing things to her, awful things, Luke!... I swear, you're better off not knowing, okay! Secondly, Haley freaked when she realized the asshole wasn't breathing! She blamed herself. She thinks she's a bad omen or something since that shit with her mom went down. She made me promise not to get you involved. She wants me out of it too. I tried to talk some sense into her, but you know how she is once she makes up her mind about something. She's immobile." I sigh.

"You knew about Mrs. James? When did she start confiding in you? Am I missing something here?" Luke accused inquisitively. "Shouldn't her secrets be shared with the love of her life, me? Hales killed her mom for crying out loud! WTF? What are all our friends going to say? Everyone at school?"

"It's not about you right now, Luke!" _Self-centered son-of-a-b!itch! _I didn't say that aloud, did I? "I only found out after what went down last night. How could you even think she's a murderer? Haley James wouldn't hurt a killer bee! It was accident!" I defend. "The gun fell from a box on the shelf when Haley was getting suitcase. It charged when it fell to the floor and the shot hit her mom. She couldn't have known."

"You're right. I just ... I hate she couldn't come to me, that you had to be the one to save her. I should have been the one to help and protect her." He plead sadly and jealously, only disturbing me more. " I love her, you know." He confessed. _You and me both! _

"Then be glad somebody got there in time! Help me get her, no **us **get out of this mess. If I go to the police now they aren't going to believe a word I said. They'll lock both Haley and me up! I only left town so Jeff wouldn't have a chance to bump into me or remember I was there (a lie). I'm going to spend my whole time away figuring out how to get out of this disaster."

"Sure. Anything. What can I do on this front?" Luke didn't hesitate. "Hales has to come back to me. I want let her know how much she means to me, to kiss her and hold her in my arms."

I roll my eyes and make stabbing motions to wards my cell phone. _He just wants to finally have sex with her! _God, I wish I could tell him she's sharing a hotel room with me. By the time we get back I'm going to make sure she is property of me, Nathan Scott.

"Try to go by Jeff Murphy's hospital room when the police are there or ask to see him since your Haley's boyfriend. Pretend you just want to know what happen so you can find her? Make sure you to bring any holes in his story to the attention of anyone that will listen, especially the media. Maybe he'll slip and say something he shouldn't have."

"That sounds good. When will you be home?" 

"Ummm...I was thinking of trying to track Haley down. I can tell your worried and I'm sure her granddad is going nuts. I'll let her know if she comes home we'll get her out of this drama." 

"Would you, Nate? Please! She shouldn't be alone, especially at night. She needs someone to hold her and bolster her confidence in knowing things will work out." Luke explained as if I were an idiot." I know you don't really like her, but would you do this as a favor for me? Once you get her back in Tree Hill, I'll take over. You won't have to put up with her any longer." 

"From last nights fiasco, I noticed being Hales substitute boyfriend isn't the role for me." I groan. It's time to make this permanent because there's no way I'll distance myself from her again, ever! "I'm going to get going, show her picture around some places and maybe get some leads. I call you tomorrow." He clicked the phone off, not giving Lucas a chance to ask why I would even have a picture of Haley.

I ambled for the bathroom in an effort to show the little brunette inside I wasn't going anywhere she wasn't, but the musical selection from my phone disturbs my journey. Apparently, I had switched it on. I marched back to the dresser and picked it up.

" Luke. We've been..." 

"Nathan."

"Dad? Uhhh. Hi, Dad!" My heart raced and my mind scrambled on what I would say next. 

"Hey, son. I just wanted to call you and alert you to the happenings at the restaurant last night. I have some very bad news, if you haven't heard it on the radio."

"Yea. I got the inside story from Luke. I tried to call home, but my phone wasn't in range." I'm lying to my dad to protect a chick! Even if she has my heart, that's wrong! "I never thought Haley was the type to hurt someone unprovoked. Have they found her yet?" I say unsuccessfully playing it cool and wiping my sweating of my palms on my loose fitting shorts.

"Don't play me for a fool, Boy! I was born at night, but not last night! I know Haley's with you." My father affirmed.

"Dad. Why would she be with me? She's Luke's girlfriend?" I counter innocently, hoping he was just trying any lead he could get on Haley's whereabouts. 

"One, Luke said he didn't pick Haley up because he was still working. Nathan, you're the only person he would trust with that girl. I swear you two guard her like own personal Secret Service men. "

"You're cra..." I try to argue, but he isn't listening.

"Number two, there's no way you would go on Spring Break in Florida and leave your cousin alone with Haley for two weeks. You're cock blocking every chance you get." 

"Daaad, you did not just say that! We don't hang out that often. I don't stalk her or anything! " I squeal like a middle school girl. I'm disgustingly pitiful.

"You do too! If your not ogling her from afar, you're daydreaming about her at the dinner table! You have been completely infatuated with that pretty little thing since the first time Whitey introduced her at our house. Remember?... You were bragging on your baking. She took a bite and said " You're cookies are good, but that doesn't make you king of the world." Ahh, it was love at first insult." He laughed. "I see how you watch her, hypnotized. You listen when she speaks like ever syllable is pure magic. Her opinion of you matters more than even your mother's or mine. She has your heart just like Karen has mine."

"I am not in love with her! We're not high school sweethearts like Mom and you were. She isn't even my type!" I pout my denial.

"As I was saying, three. Haley couldn't have done this alone if at all. It would take someone a lot stronger to move this guy and put him in a dumpster, Nate." He concludes.

"Whatever the hell went down with that smug ass ball player must have been horrible if you or Haley beat the crap out of him and left him for dead like that. That's why I know you wouldn't have left her after wards. Be honest with me, Son." Dad adds.

For the first time in my life, I'm afraid to concede to my father's trust and wisdom for fear of another's wrath. My inner struggle leaves me silent as he continues. 

"Nathan, I know Haley and you are afraid. Let me help you. Please." My father's tone is desperate and urgent. "The police are just kissing his ass because he was on his way to the NBA. I know from experience. It's also clear that kid's story is as fishy as the salmon I had for dinner last night. I'm not buying that bull coming out of his mouth for a second along with a lot of other people around here."

"Thank God, Dad! He was attacking Haley, not the other way around. When I found them, he had her cornered in the men's room. He was hitting her and forcing himself against her, trying to rape..." I yell as hot tears pepper my cheeks and I sniff. _Damn, my big mouth! _I might as well proceed with the story. "I guess he didn't get a good look at me because I hit him with a baseball bat before we struggled for the knife he had." I wipe the water stinging my eyes and face as quickly as they falls with the inside of my free arm.

"Oh that poor girl. It's alright son. Did he? Is she?"

"No. Just, no! I would have killed him with my bare hands first! I almost wish I had." I shout passionately before realizing I need to lower my tone before Haley overhears. My weeping is down to sniffles. "He beat her up pretty bad. I think she had a slight concussion and she has bruises everywhere. ...He cut this heart-shaped scar in her chest, but I've been cleaning and medicating it. Mentally, I think she's far worst. She acts like nothing happen. She's finally going to lay down and get some rest when she gets out shower." 

"Where are you staying? I'll come get you." 

"Look, Dad. Haley would kill if I told or you showed up here. She would run off and we would never see her again. She already keeps trying to send me home. She wants to handle this all on her own. But I won't leave her. I won't!" I emphatically tell him while pacing back and forth and running my finger through my now dry hair.

"Shhh... shhh. I don't expect you to abandon, Haley. You're a Scott man!" He emphasizes the last part giving me strength. "But you have to trust me, Son. I'm here for you. You're mother doesn't even know I figured out your little scheme. Give me some kind of reassurance."

"Alright. We're closer than you think. We have some where decent to stay, food and fake id's. We'll be alright until we can find a way out of this. I promise, Dad."

"I won't ask how you got fake id's, but you have to be careful. Hopefully, we can clear this up in a few days and you can bring Haley back safe and sound." My dad soothed. They say all teens hate their parent! I don't know what I would do without mine.. " But if it goes on longer than your break, Son. You'll have to come back or the police will start getting suspicious."

"But, Dad. That's only two weeks." 

"Say you'll be back." He states firmly and I know not to argue.

"You have my word." I vow.

"Your mom and I love you and this will all be over soon, my boy." with a fatherly coaxing he made me feel at ease since Haley was assaulted. "Take care of Haley and yourself. Watch your back."

"I will. I love you too... Give mom a kiss for me and look out for Haley's granddad. She would appreciate that." I humble request. 

"Bye." I slapped the telephone shut just in time to see a very sleepy Haley depart the bathroom in a hot pink Barbie night gown with ruffled sleeves and hem that said "Girls Can Do Anything!" across the chest and a towel on her head. I can't help but chuckle and point. She looks like she going to slumber party. _Is it wrong of me to wonder if she wearing a thong under a kiddie night gown?  
_  
"What?" She grouchily asked, examining herself.

"Anything that pink and frilly should cover a lot less." I tease, but she just narrows her eyes at me.

"I'm not Brandi." She childishly response before examining herself in the dresser's mirror. "I know it's juvenile, but my granddad bought it for me." 

I nod, having nothing to say after placing my foot in my mouth. That's when she drops the towel along with my jaw. I march right over to her and reach my hand out to her now dark ruby tresses. 

"Cupcake, what happen to your hair? I liked it brown!" I insensitively blurt as if you has change the color to personally harm me.

She flips it from my hands and turns her back to me, but I can tell she's insulted and unhappy.

"I don't need anyone recognizing my description. It's bad enough your hanging around. You'll probably get me caught!" She smarts and starts brushing her freshly dried man.

I study her look. The color actually complements her complexion and draws attention to her lovely face. I take the brush from her and stroke the long silky strands with care.

"Forgive me, Hales. I was just surprise. It really looks gorgeous on you." I admit, viewing her reflection in the mirror. "A fiery little redhead like you will have me on bodyguard duty 24/7." I wink, putting down the hair too.

"I doubt that." She blushes and parts her hair in the middle. "Oh. Nate…….. It's just a rinse. It will wash away before you know it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I sing and dance. I can't stop myself from doing a little jig and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

She giggles while unsuccessfully working at braiding a pigtail. She's just too exhausted. I take her hands in mine and lead her to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing? Shouldn't you be making up the sofa?" Her cocoa eyes full of confusion and hesitation.

"In a minute. I have braiding to do." I toss the burgundy comforter and gold sheets back before taking the two coated rubber bands from her thumb and dragging her up on the extra large sleeping area. She must be to tired to fight because she follows me and rest between my legs with no argument, only a few skeptical glances.

"Please tell who taught Nathan Scott to braid?" She scoff as a gather sections of one side of her hair and begin my task.

"My dad." I say simply. She turns so quickly to look up at me, it tugs her hair and she faces front again.

"Dan Scott? **People's** sexiest man of the year for like forever? NBA hall of famer and record holding three point shooter? Hottest older dude in the universe, Dan Scott?"

"Would you please not call my dad hott!" I whine and shiver. "That's just gross! Eww!"

"Well you look just like him!" She yawns as I place the holder at the end of the first braid.

"I guess that's your way of complimenting me. I'll take it." I laugh.

Being with her likes this seems so normal and serene. I'm almost tempted to wrap my arms around her waist and snuggle my chin in the crook of her neck. She smell like strawberries. I almost Mustered up the courage, but she slaps my leg and brings me back to the here and now.

"Tell why he would know how to do this and why he taught you... and quit slacking on the job, Mister."  
"Yes, Cupcake." I obey and start working on the brilliant red curtain covering the left side of her head.

_When summer came the year I turned eight, my dad wasn't on break after the playoffs like others time. He was going to be on the Olympic team. He had practice every weekday in Charlotte. He would get home just in time help my mom read me a story and tell me goodnight before they slip into their bedroom to do whatever parents do._

At that age, I assumed they were doing all sorts of fun stuff, like playing Marco Polo in the pool, playing video games, and eating tons of cake and ice cream. So one night, I escaped my room and headed downstairs to spy on them and possible join in the fun. But as I slithered past my parents room, I noticed a light and the sound of their voices. I peeked through the crack in the door, but the view wasn't good because the room was huge. When my father trailed my mother back in the bathroom, (both brushing their teeth) I made my move. I scurried over to the my mothers walk in closet and hid inside, watching them through the slits in the door. 

I finished Hales hair and waited for her seal of approval as she carefully examined each plait.

"It's perfect, Nate." She smiles with droppy eyes and a stifled yawn before turning to side and cuddling up against me. I froze never expecting her to relinquish her guard and find such comfort in my arms. Suddenly, she raised up and glared at me. "More story or got to bed!" _Awww, my Cupcake was back!_

"More story it is!" I say barely above a whisper because Haley is probably sleep by now. Her fingers drum my right thigh as she garners my attention.

" Yes, Cupcake?"

"You still haven't said why **you** can braid ... and don't call me Cupcake!" She takes heavy sigh and sweeps her cheek along my naked torso looking for a comfy spot.. 

"I was getting to that! Relax, Ginger Scott." I taunt and she pinches the hell out me. _Oooouuch! _

_Well school started the week before the Olympics here in Atlanta. That meant my dad wouldn't away from us the entire time with press and interviews, he would be gone for about a month. My mom pretended she was fine with it and my dad was all for "representing his country", but I knew how sad and lonely they got when he had away games. They have this really special bond. It's hard for them to be apart._

The next Saturday my dad and I were doing our father/son time shooting hoops on the court in our back yard, when I told him I forgot something. I came back out with a brush and new Barbie head I trades Skillz sister Rhonda for two dozen cupcakes from the cafe for her slumber party.

You should have seen the look on his face when I held the chocolate doll head up to him and said. "Show me how to do Mommy's hair." (It was priceless!)

He took me by the hand and lead me over to the bench, placing the figure between us. I was obvious he was trying to chose his words carefully, so I let him off the hook. 

_"Dad! Mommy's going to miss you enough when your gone to the Olympics. Since I'm going to be the man of the house, I can at least braid her hair." I clarify. _

_I could see the pride in his eyes as he patted me on the shoulder. He took the brush from my hand and went to work, finishing in a couple of minutes. _

"Okay, Boy. Let's see what you've got!" He gaffed. 

Until I was twelve anytime my father was away for a long period of time, I braid my mom's hair and we talked about our day. Now, its sort of embarrassing but I would do it all over again. 

Haley's lying so still, I don't want to get up and wake her. Honestly, I'm kind of found of this position. Gingerly, I tilt my body to the left so my long arms can reach lamp on the nightstand. Before I can turn it off, I feel a small palm patting my ribcage in a soothing fashion.

"Nate. You know what I said about you leaving?" She groggily talks. I though she had forgotten! 

"Hales, don't make..."

"This is the last time you con your way into my bed……… and I agree with you father, two weeks."

It took me a second to register her decree. Once I did, I let out the breath I was holding and cut the lights as she pulls the cover up higher on our bodies. My arms instinctively caress her and my mouth presses itself to her forehead. 

"Two weeks..."

Pamela


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Six **

Fantasy Real 

Wednesday…….

A light breeze could be felt as it wafted from the window beside the bed. The cool Spring air gave my skin goose bumps and I moved closer to my bed mate. Any reason to get in closer proximity to her is fine with me. It had been four nights and Haley and I were still sharing a bed. She just "happens" to fall asleep in my arms after I braid her hair every night or wakes hunting for me after her intense nightmares. The next morning she yells at me for not sleeping on the sofa. Women! She can scream at the top of her lungs as long it's my embrace she's wrapped in at bed time.

I glance over at the clock on the dresser, 4:20 am. I'm never the first one up. It's probably because my Cupcake wakes from these horrific memories of her mother's death or her assault at Jeff Murphy's hands around 3:00 am. It takes me at least another hour to settle her down and then another for me to drift off. She has the nerve to be up and out of here by 7:00 am refreshed and alert.

Ms. James has spent almost every waking hour the last three days searching for a job while sending me on a journey for the perfect apartment. I tried to trail her the Monday and Tuesday, but I was quickly caught and berated. I hate when she is angry with me, so I surrendered and do her bidding at several vacant dwelling. None of them scream Naley. _Oops! I mean Haley, hee hee_.

Tonight was like all the others. She got in about 7:30 pm. She took a shower and put on a fitted tank top _no bra to my delight! _and some gym shorts hip huggers! _Yeah, baby! No more Barbie night gown. _

With little conversation, we sat down to the dinner I have prepared. I watched her lack of energy as she slowly raised her fork to eat the green beans on her plate. She is exhausted due to all the strained that was place on her body a few days ago. Her bruises are disappearing. Luckily, I got her to let me take some pictures of them with my digital camera on Monday morning or there would barely be any evidence of what that jerk did to her left, physically any way.

Searching for a job on the bus and rail system means a lot of walking and time consumption in the warm Georgia sun. But Hales is stubborn and my cries for her to do only a half day or a few morning interviews fall on deaf ears. While eating, we barely spoke with the exception of her questioning whether anyone called my cell in relations to a job. I nodded the same as always and ran my hand down her thin fore arm, trying to reassure her that something will come up.

After dinner, she excused herself for some private time in the bedroom and didn't return until 10:00 pm. I tried to think of a million reasons to disturb her and find out what she was doing all that time, but nothing sounded right. Instead, I sat impatiently flipping back and forth between SportsSouth and The Food Network. If I hear "Set it and forget it!" one more time I'm going to hurl.

I guess I'm thinking too loudly because she is starting to stir. The inside of her tiny left palm brushed over my shirtless chest and her nose nuzzled across my left arm, tickling me. I tried to stay as still as possible. The street light outside the room illuminates her face enough for me to a seductive smile grace her lips. Her beauty always astound me. It's simple, natural and effortless just like my love for her.

"Mmmmm" She moans in her sleep.

I wonder what she dreaming about until she tosses her muscular leg over mine and rubs her satiny calf up and over my knee.

"This feels right. I want you sooo bad." She whispers subconsciously. 

_Who is she dreaming about? _Is my thought now.

Her hands starts dancing over my taunt torso and she plants soft kisses over my shoulder and along my neck. Her hot breathe tickles my ear. _Shit! I just grew a couple of inches between the legs!_ I assumed this was another one of my wonderfully, steamy and hot Cupcake fantasies, but Haley is still dressed, so it couldn't be.

I keep still, praying I don't interrupt her slumber or actions. She continues to touch me and caress me with her soft pink lips and traveling hands. Her body is partially covering my now and she is sprinkling my jaw line with the sugary pecks and my cheek with butterfly kisses I feel deep in my soul. They would be considered extremely innocent by most standards, but the little lady has me completely aroused. It she moved two inches to the left, she going to find out and rest assuredly fix me a knuckle sandwich. Surprisingly, her mouth works its way down my chest and her fingers walk along my lower abdomen until they reach my happy place. If she touches my little soldier I'm going to spontaneously com bust! _I swear I am! _I think of my biggest turn-offs, my flabby third cousin Agnes. She's in her late 40's. She recently lost 200lbs without exercising so there's loose skin everywhere, but she chooses to wear mini skirts and midriff showing tops to show off her accomplishment! I'm proud of her and all, but yuuucck! Plus, not only does she have a thick mustache, but plenty of chest and back hair. She had the nerve to wear a bikini at the St. Patrick's Day barbecue! Naaasssty! ... _Whew! That's better_. I'm calm now.

"Don't do thaaaat!" I scold Haley and jump up and out of the bed completely when he digits found there way to my now deflated manhood.

My Ludacris ringtone goes off and my eye lids inch open. Damn! I was dreaming!

I sit up on the couch and take a look at the clock on the living room wall, 5:00 pm. 

The sounds of the tone pounds in my head, clearing it. Haley should be home soon. Is that her calling? Did something happen? I panic.

"Haley?" I say fearfully only to be both relieved and revolted by my cousin's angry voice.

"You know where she is? I should have known not to trust you! Where the f uck is she, Nathan?"

"I don't know!" I snap saltily. "I just gave my number to a strong lead for her whereabouts, Luke. I was hoping it panned out." I lied and prayed he wouldn't question me further.

"Why did she run off in the first place?" My wimpy relative whined and I can distinctively hear sniffling. " She needs to sniff explain why she is sniff sniff doing this to me!" He is crying hard now. I haven't heard him bawl like this since we were eight and Brooke Davis bloodied his nose for kissing her on the cheek.

"Tell me you having gone all Usher on me, boo hooing over some chick?" I tease, knowing full well I would need anti-depressants and a straight jacket if I didn't know where Haley was. "She had to leave. She was scared!" I implore.

" Heard it! But that's sniff no reason sniff, sniff for her to sniff to break up sniff, sniff with me!" He gasped between the words and tears.

"You guys didn't split?_"_ _Unfortunately! _"This isn't something she was doing to you, Luke!" I argue angered by his selfishness. 

"Haley sent me a sniff Dear John letter from Edenton. sniff sniff It's dated the day she left. She didn't sniff waste a minute dumping me. sniff sniff " He groaned.

It's times like this that you're suppose to support your best friend, your family. I mean, the guy just got booted by the most amazing girl in the universe and all I can do is a happy dance around the living in my boxers and strum air guitar.

"Maybe she thought it would be better this way, a clean break. Think about it. She doesn't expect to return to Tree Hill. She wants you to move on and be happy, Man." I coax with all the sympathy I can find while I plan something special for my little woman on my laptop. At least he stopped being a big ass cry baby. Move on, hell I would push him into oncoming traffic for a chance to be with Haley!

"I love her and I'm not giving up. Hey! I could grab a plane or a train to Florida and help you look! Once we find her, I'm sure I could talk her into taking me back!" He suggest enthusiastically, but before I could protest the door slammed.

Haley ran toward me, knocking me to couch as she pounced.

"I got a job! I got a job!" She sang unaware of the phone attached to the unseen side of my face.

Lucas is completely forgotten as my free arm snakes along her middle and a plant a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Way to go, Cupcake! I found us a place!" I praised and bragged see how I slipped "us" in the sentence as my eyes meet her twinkling brown orbs. They looked joyous and vibrant for a change. My heart rate starts to increase by twenty percent when she gives me an illuminating smile. _I have to kiss her, really kiss her! _No more of those middle school I like you. Do you like me? Check Yes or no crap smooches either.

"Nate! Nate! ...Nathan Roe Scott! I know your still there, asshole!" My cousin's yelling is muffled against my ear. Is that Hales? Is she ... I heard her voice! Has she been with you this entire time? ... Holy mother of Moses! You stole my girl! ... Son-of-a-bitch! I'm going to…"

**Click!**

I hang up and close my phone in one swift motion, tossing it to the table without ever loosing contact with the hot redhead smiling down on me. I tilt my chin toward her gorgeous face and prepare to encounter her supple mouth and warm tongue when suddenly her eyes grow wide and she scurries off me. I could kick myself! _In the balls I might add!_ ... Ahhhhh! I lost my freakin chance! _How much of a sissy would I be if I started crying right now?_"

She is busing herself with a removing items from a bag when I stroll over. I think it's some type of uniform, but I'll worry about that later. I give her a big bear hug.

"Congratulations, Hales. How about we go celebrate and you can tell me all about it? I tell you about the apartment. It's perfect!" I offer and she turns in my arms, viewing me with hesitation.

"Nate, we ... I mean I can't really afford to go out. What's for dinner?" She pulled away and directed her walk toward the kitchenette.

I can tell she wants to give in, but she's too damn stubborn and proud. She doesn't think she's earned the right to relax or let her hair down. It took me only a few steps to catch up with Hales and catch her wrist.

"I didn't make anything so we have to go out. It's my treat." I plead, stroking her jaw line with my thumb. "Before you say no, I want to do this. I had this evening planned before you got home. We didn't do anything wrong Hales. We can't hide all the time." 

Her eye brows raise. I'm not sure if she was flattered or wary, but I refuse to loose out on this opportunity to share a special memory with her.

"Change into something more comfortable. You're going to love this!" I confidently sell with my best Scott smirk.

"I'm in too good of a mood to argue with you tonight. I'll be out in a second."

The next thing I know she is bouncing down the hall to the bedroom with the items she brought home.

As soon as she's out of sight, I throw my cell phone in the coffee table drawer and race around the living room for my own clothes. _God, I hope this works!... _

Pamela


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Seven **

The Warm Up, A Grand Slam Home Run, The Post Game Wrap Up   


Nathan was in loose fitting jeans and a Grey tee with a navy fleece jacket when Haley came out of the room twenty minutes late. His head followed her diminutive frame from a pair of small Nike running shoes, up her dark denim boot cut jeans, over her long sleeved white v-neck tee that had U LUV Me across the chest before covering her naturally beautiful face and the curtain of deep crimson attached to her that was held back in a clip and flowed down her back. She twirled, uncomfortable with his lustful gaze. That when he notice along the hem of the midriff showing shirt there was more red lettering I H8 U. He shook his head, this was his Cupcake in all her glory! He stepped closer, erasing the distance between them. 

"Hott! Very hott, Cupcake." He let out a low whistle and bent to plant a peck on her forehead. Unnerved by his presence, she hustled to the door with dark pink cheeks. He tried to take her hands as he led way, but she shuttled past him yet again and down the hall to the elevator.

"So where are you taking me? Please say they have food because I'm starving." She yammering with him in tow. Nate was trying to work past getting his advances rejected. He convinced himself the night was still young. He would certainly have other opportunities.

"Oh you'll love the food. Trust me." He chuckled and sat back as the doors to the lift shut.

Their short train ride was done in silence and instead of taking a bus to their final destination, Nathan decided the walk would do them good on the warm spring evening. The sun was going to rest, leaving a blanket of stars to cover the sky. Haley looked up at them with a full grown smile. She hadn't been this relaxed and excited in a long time. As they drew near to the large stadium Haley recognized it from television.

"Oh my God!!!! How did you know?" She started bouncing up and down and squealing with delight.

"Haley digs the long ball!" Nathan mocked in Whitey's voice.

"My granddad doesn't sound like that and he wouldn't say that!" She pouted with embarrassment at her obsession with baseball as he received a playful poke in the side from companion.

"Whatever! How do think I found out you love baseball, my clueless cousin?" That earned him a harsh glare and he rushed to continue. " Sorry, but it's true. ... When my dad and I golf with you granddad on Saturdays, you wouldn't believe how much he talks about you." Our how hard I listen to every syllable he breaths including your name. He really loves you.

"Yeah. I love him too." She shook her head absently. "I promised to take him to a game this summer." She added thoughtfully.

"We'll all go. "Nathan interjected and tickled her sides gauging her sunny disposition was dwindling….. This is our turn." He chuckled and waggled his eye brows suggestively.

She chased him until they reached the gates of the national league stadium and she stopped to stare in awe. The glow was back in her brown eyes as she clapped like a content toddler.

"I'm going to get the see the Atlanta Braves play? Please say Smoltzy's pitching? Pluheeze!" She danced around Nathan dramatically.

He let his head spin taking in her fairylike grace.

"Yep. Although ... I know a hot young baker who is more deserving the hero worship, me. John Smoltz doesn't need it." Nathan smiled and did a slight jog toward the Will Call booth to pick up their tickets.

His elated partner raced over to him as he wave the paper stubs. Shiny garnet locks waved in the light breeze as she sprang into his muscular limbs and planting a sensual kiss on his the tip of his nose. He held her tight, absorbing he attention and excitement. Making her happy meant the world to him.

"I think I love you, Nathan Scott!" She scoffed and took a piggy back ride over to the ticket window.

Nate thought his heart would explode, it was so full of joy. If only those five little words had real value.

Nathan watched with pride as Haley took in her surrounding with amazement when they entered Turner Field and started participating in some of the pre-game activities. They fluttered around like two children at a carnival. Nate got to the play the big drum used during the playing of the Tomahawk Chop. Haley took a photo with Homer, the Braves baseball headed mascot. She even got an autographed team visor signed by Chipper Jones! Never had either of them had this much fun on a date and the game had yet to start. _Was this a date?_ They both cautiously asked themselves. Uncharacteristically, neither decided to dwell on it, not tonight!

Haley came out of the bathroom and waited for Nathan to return from one of the many food vendors that line the outer gates of the upper level. He refused to let her go with him, insisting she would be pleased with his choices. Then they would find their $5 seats high in the stands with the rest of the "poor kids" Nathan had teased. Actually, he didn't want her to see how much stadium food set you back and he only purchase such low price seats to appease his thrifty love, knowing she would be a lot less tense if she wasn't concerned about how much everything was costing.

She pushed the blue and red Braves visor down on her head and admired how it match her shirt when she felt someone invade her space. Twisting to see who it was, her face fell in disapproval at the above average looking blond who she had met earlier that afternoon. A half of dozen or more male and female pals lagging behind the Emory University student. 

"Helllooo, Ginger!" He whistled and gave her the once over.

"Go awaaaay, John!" She rolled her eyes and folded her arms defensively across her chest.

He moved closer, elbowing her.

"Beautiful, tell me where we're sitting so my friends will know where to find me." He stated with a cocky wink. _I thought Nathan was arrogant. At least it works for him!_ Haley rummaged through her mind.

"I guess you didn't take your ADHD medicine today. I told you I live with somebody and I'm not interested in a new roommate!" Haley plastered on a fake smile and took in the college aged crew who seemed amused by her banter with John, the bartender at Haley's new job.

"I'm not trying to play house. There's too much of me to go around. I just want to visit, not stay ... well maybe overnight." He snickered.

Haley scowled and balled up her fist ready to give him a fat lip to go with his big mouth, but she heard Nathan calling her.

"Cupcake!" His voiced bounced through the air giving her chills. His nickname for her was growing on her, _like poison ivy! _

"Could you help me, please?" He was struggling with the cardboard carriers that filled his large arms not the least bit interested in the group chatting with her or the admiring looks several of the girls were throwing his way.

She ran over to him without so much as a good bye and grabbed one of the food filled totes, narrowing her eyes at John in passing. They climbed the stairs to their seats.

Usually there was barely an empty spot in the stadium but there were several free in the row behind the pair and on either side of them.

Haley zoned in on the delicious smelling items on her lap. Nathan hoped he had gotten it right, remembering they ate the same stuff when he went to a Carolina Bobcats game with Luke a few months ago. They both had a over-sized foot long hot dog with the works, a lightly salted pretzel with mustard and cheese for dipping and a Coke. Finally she raised her with a cheese covered piece of the soft chewy pretzel in hand.

"You are the perfect man." She moaned in ecstasy at the taste of the buttery concoction she was stuffing in her mouth and leaving a smudge of the processes food spread on her chin. It's incredible how a simple sound could solicit such desire in a young man. Without thinking, Nathan sucked away the orange cheese with his full lips. Instead of reprimanding him, Haley giggled and continued eating more carefully.

"Remind me not to drop any scraps around you." She and Nathan both dropped their heads bashfully.

Nathan and Haley finished eating, place the carriers under their seats and popped a Listerine breath strips, by the time the national anthem came through the speakers. The game started. The first Atlanta batter nailed one out of the park causing Haley to jump out of her seat, screaming and cheering at the top of her lungs. Nathan adored her childlike glee. To his delight, she took this opportunity to give him a hot little lip lock. After wards, his finger went to his mouth and he savored the taste of her Starburst lip gloss.

"What was that for, Hales?" He grinned in a low drawl.

"Thank you for tonight. I needed this. I'm having a really good time, Nate." She flashed her pearly whites and turned her attention back to the game, but his eyes remained on her. She's beautiful, fun and smart. _Damn, I love this woman!_

That's how much of the evening went as the Braves slaughtered the NY Mets 12-2. There was a lot of flirting, some kissing, a little cuddling and splash of hand holding as the game came to a end and they headed home. Standing up on the train crowded with other Brave's fans, Haley let Nate's powerful forearm cross her waist to keep her steady and close until it brought them to their station.

Haley led the journey home, her fingers intertwined with the boy she thought she despised. Oddly, he had become quiet and distant. She wasn't sure what had changed his demeanor, but intuitively she was fearful of asking. Honestly, she was scared of what afraid of his answer. 

At the suite, Nathan went straight to the bedroom. He picked up a few items from the dresser and headed for a shower.

Haley let him have his peace and took a turn after him.

Later, he put some ointment on the still healing cut on her chest but didn't offer to braid her hair. Haley was hoping it would be their chance to talk about her new job and the apartment he found, but his time was spent making up the sofa bed. Haley had to walk out and issue him a good night. It only served to get her a nod as he got under the covers and faced away from her.

Antsy and confused, she couldn't get comfortable in the bed. Nathan's attitude was bugging her and truthfully, she missed sharing a bed with him. She had grown to feel secure in his arms She wasn't sure what she had done wrong.

Half an hour of tossing and turning and a short nightmare and Haley had had enough. She got out of bed and marched into the living room and plopped down on the bed where Nathan was resting.

"Nathan what's wrong? Why are you mad at me?" Her words laced with worry and sincerity.

"I'm not mad, just disappointed." He muffled before removing the pillow that was covering his face and laying it beside him.

She scooted in closer, looking down on his handsome face. The dim light from the lamp in the corner shown his red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. She placed the back of her hand underneath his each eye, wiping away the water.

" Hey ... talk to me?" Haley's voice cracking at his misery.

"I'm going home tomorrow." He said with a coldness that sent chills down her spine.

" Oh... um, okay ... But I thought we had a good time tonight. I assume we..." She stopped herself feeling like a fool for putting down her guard.

"We what?" He barked. "That we're good friends now? Buddies?"

"Well, yeah, something like that. I thought that's what you wanted!" the vexed young woman stared into cobalt waves of sadness.

"Yeah, if you're too damn blind or stubborn to see what's right in front of you!…… How do you expect me to have such an amazing time with you tonight and know that tomorrow you probably won't even let me touch you. ……..I want you so bad it's killing me, Hales! I can't be here with you, not like this!" Nathan shouted as his body quaked with tears.

Haley fought off her own, reaching out to console this boy, no man that had become extremely important to her.

" Nate, don't..." She touched his naked shoulder and he shoved with enough force to make her sway and almost fall from the sleeper bed.

"Go away! You already got what you want! I'm going back to Tree Hill! You're free!" He angrily spat through an onslaught of tears.

"I never... Can we... Please stop cr..." She stammering for the right thing to say only to have him cover both ears and lay his head on his knees as he drew them up in his chest and continued to weep.

The sounds pierced Haley's aching heart like a needle. Haley backed away and tried to clear the sounds of his cries from her throbbing head. This is why she wouldn't get close to him in the first place. She always sense the intensity of their connection. There was no doubt he was the one, but Haley never brought anyone anything but pain. She killed her mother, shamed her granddad, hurt Luke, and now Nathan was devastated. She didn't deserve him is why she had pushed him away in the first place. Seeing how heart broken he was now, she assured herself she had made the right decision. _She had! _

Defeated, Haley returned to her own sleeping quarters and crawled into the hauntingly empty bed. Soon her own set of tears made her eyes heavy with sleep...

Pamela


	10. Chapter 10

This story has several chapters to go so expect plenty of twist and turns. I hope that's alright with you guys.

6-4-07

**Chapter 8 **

**  
A Family Comedy? Horror? or Romance? **

I couldn't stand it anymore. I'm going to go out of my mind. If I don't talk about what's going on with Haley and me. I can't sleep, think or even watch a mindless television show. _Who can I call? _I highly doubt that Luke would be up for this conversation. Tim would only want to know if I got to bang Hales yet. Skillz mom would chew my ss out and hang up for calling so late. The rest of my friend aren't people I would actually confide in, leaving me with one option.

I flip open my phone and dial the familiar number.

"Nathan? Hi, Son?" My dad wonders anxiously. I guess he checked the caller id_. Did I just hear him hiss "Stop that! You're a naughty girl!"? Is my mom purring like Cat Woman? _

"Hey, Dad." I choke out, still unsure of how to approach this. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Your mother and I weren't sleeping right now." He coughed and I could hear my mother kissing him. _Ewww, my parents are doing it!_ My ears have been soiled! I need a Q-tips fast!

"Far from it." He gloats and I declare he just slapped her on the butt! My Father has a profound influence on me, he's a raging lunatic!

"Way, way too much info, Dad! ... I was calling to tell you I'll be coming home early."

"We can't wait to see you. We miss you." He reassures and I can here my mother in the background. She wants to speak to me, but my dad says he'll handle it. "Is something wrong? You sound strange. Are you injured? Is..." He implies her presence without saying Haley's name.

"She hurt me dad! My chest is aching. I think I'm going to die!" I admit without shame or hesitation.

"Don't say that, Son! Tell me where your are and I'll come get you and take you to doctor" I hear my mother saying _"A doctor_?" over and over again. My father pretends it's just a bug or something and she calms down.

"Don't you get it? It's my heart, Dad! She broke it!" I passionately interrupt. _I'm the one having the crisis!_

I hear him let out the breath he's holding after assurance I had receive no real physical harm.

My mother continued questioning my father on the other end of the receiver.

"No, Karen. He didn't get drunk and do a "Boys Gone Wild" video." He argued with his wife. "Honey, go to sleep….. What? A spring break slut didn't molest our boy!" He insisted. "Isn't that right, Son? ... That's not "the" problem. Is it? ... You didn't try to get Haley to have sex with you?" His father muttered into the phone without my mom overhearing.

"Daaaad, no! Hell, I had to runaway with her to get a freakin kiss!" coming to the realization that I would most certainly pay Haley to make love to me and it would be money well spent. _Omg, I'm a John. The next thing you know I'll be picking up skanky, ten dollar crack whores on a street corner! _Wait. I'm getting to far ahead of myself. Breathe.

"Can we please not talk about my sex life or lack there of?" I plead shamefully.

"I'll tell him, Honey!….. Son, your mom says to be respectful of those girls in Florida. Women need a reason to have sex, men just need a place." He groaned. " She's been watching the Oxygen channel with Deb again!" Again she interrupts our conversation so he has to talk to her. "Kar, he wasn't with any girls. Relax! ...He's still our little acorn, Honey ...not a mighty Scott oak." He reported to my mom with pride. _Could this conversation get more off subject, odd and humiliating? _I had to have those parents who don't mind talking to the kids openly about sex over, and over, and over again!

"Who's says I'm an acorn?" I suddenly feel the need to debate my innocence, completely forgetting about why I called in the first place.

My dad chuckles and addresses my mom. "Kar, you were right."

"Right about what?" I am extremely annoyed now.

My father ignores me.

"He just said what you said he would. He's as pure as the driven snow." He concludes and she starts giggling.

Parents are the last people on earth who ought to have children.

"Okay Mighty Oak, could you stop harassing the virgin now? Aren't you two suppose to set an example?" I fuss. "You promised to help me if I called, Dad not tease me."

"So your mother and I are a little silly. You interrupted our grown up fun in the middle of the night, Mr. Grumpy. So take a laxative already!"

"It's take a chill pill, Dad." I shake my head. "an no one says that anymore."

"Yeah, I knew that, just testing you. ... I'll be in the study, Kar." He tells my mom.

I can hear her voice fading as she yell "Mommy loves her little acorn!" in the background as he leaves the room.

I get down on my hands and knees and close my eyes. _Dear, Gd. Never let my mom call me Little Acorn in front of Haley or any other female on the planet, Amen. _

"Sorry about that Nathan. I'm all ears."

"I'm sorry too, dad. For messing up mom and your.. intimate time or whatever." _Were those the words coming out of my mouth? Where's the Listerine? _... I know I sound like a brat."

"No you don't. I know how you feel about Haley. If it's really over for you two, it's going to ache but it will heal, Nathan. I might take some time, but you'll get better." He consoles.

"Would you ever be okay without mom?"

He doesn't answer.

"That's what I thought." I sadly state.

"It doesn't mean I wouldn't try. When you get home and your mother and I will help you."

"How, Dad? Set me up with other girls? Send me off to Paris for culinary school?" I debate. "She'll still be there!…… She's everywhere I go, in my heart and head! I can't shake her!…… She runs through my veins like blood, Dad! Make it stop!….. Please!" I sound like my seven year old self in need of Calamine lotion for my chicken pox.

"Shhh. Shhh. I don't understand why you're flipping out. You were begging to stay with her the other day. What changed?"

" I took her to the Braves game last night." I divulge.

"Whitey's always talking about how much she loves them. I bet that gave you some brownie points?"

"It was the best night of my life! We were regular kids having a ball. We did all these pre-game things. We laughed and joked about everything. We cheered and did the wave…….. She let me hold he hand and touch her…….. It was how we should be, Dad. I'm sure of it." I reminisce joyously. "You know when the Kiss Cam comes around and the fans get to see different couples kiss on giant screen of the Tron………. Well, it landed on us and she didn't think twice before jumping in my arms and giving me this big loving smack on the mouth while everyone cheered…….. It was incredible, Dad!"

"I bet it was, Son! Reminds me when your mother and I were dating." He chuckled.

"The whole night was dream come true. It couldn't have been more perfect."

"Then why are you so torn apart and heart broken that you're not sleep at this hour?"

"Because I know it won't last. She'll go right back into her shell by morning."

" Let me ask you this. Has Haley opened up about anything? Her attack? Does she mention her granddad or Luke?"

"No. She avoids those topics of conversation among several others. I suppose they bring her too much pain." pondering insight my father had into Haley's personality.

"Could it be admitting her love for you is just as difficult? It's hard to put yourself on the line, when you've been burned as many times as that pretty little girl."

"So she can trample all over my heart with no disregard and it's cool? I'm tired of waiting for Haley to realize that she can trust me and depend on me." I bark, frustrated and tense.

"Don't take this the wrong way, boy. Maybe she's right to be wary of you. After all, you're ready to high tail it home at the first sign of trouble and this isn't the first time." My dad states bluntly.

When a parent's right it's so f ucking annoying_! I hate that! _

"That's not what I'm doing!" I refute his words.

"You could have fooled me." Mr. Scott opposes me in a disappointing tone. "I think your scared that she's finally starting to requite the emotions you have for her. You're afraid the reality won't live up to the fantasy or you'll screw it up and loose her. Well, your mom and I didn't raise any cowards!"

"Hey! I'm not a coward. I'm a Scott!" I exclaim passionately.

_My dad is the pep talk King! _

"That's my boy!" I can sense his smile and admiration of me. "I guess that means we won't see you to next, Sunday. ... Bye. We love you, Son." 

"Love you too. Thanks, Dad." I utter just above a whisper and hang up.

I rise and head for the kitchen. I really need to bake right now. I'm uptight as hell. I need to crack some eggs.

I start gather the ingredients on the counter for a Better Than Sex cake _like I would know. A stupid acorn like me,_ when I remembered the Sunbeam mixer I bought while Haley was gone yesterday. It was still hidden under the bed. She is always chewing me out for buy kitchen appliances. Hey some guys spend all their cash on video games. I purchase blenders and food processors. ... _Every man needs a hobby. _I decided to go get it since she was asleep.

I crept down the hall and enter the quite room.

Walking over to the bed, Haley's tiny build is fully covered by the covers. It is a pillow-sized lump. I have the urge to wake her and have a much need conversation or ravish her until she was too tired to call my name _There I go thinking about sex with Haley for the millionth time today., but it will keep until tomorrow. _

I crawled under the bed and pull out the mixer's box.

Before I can return to my task I notices Haley's rest is no longer peaceful. She is thrashing around in the bed, fighting the sheets. Her body becomes free of them, but she is still dreaming and swinging at her imaginary demon.

"No! Don't take him too! Please don't kill him!" Her cries are desperate and terrifying. I should wake her, but my curiosity won't let me. "Noooooo! Leave Nathan alone! Don't touch him! Take me! Take me, but don't touch him! Put that poison cupcake away, Evil Stepmother! Do eat it, Naaaaaattttteee! Naaaatttttteeeee!"

This has gone on far too long.

I set the box down and immediately got to her, pulling Hales into my arms, stifling my laughter.

"I'm right here, Cupcake. I haven't eaten any sweets. I swear. It's just a bad dream. "I breathe tenderly by her soft ear lobe. "Wake up, Hales. Wake up."

Her body jerks a few more times before calming in my hold. Unnerved cocoa eyes flew open and scanned me. Uncharacteristically, she thrust her small figure at me, crossing her arm at the back of my neck.

"You can't leave me. Please. Please don't leave me." She whimpers with her body locked against mine.

"Hey, it was just a nightmare." I attest softly, pulling back so I can make eye contact with her. "I'm safe."

"But I'm not!" Her loose tresses fly as she shakes her adamantly from side-to-side. "You're abandoning me. Haley will be alone tomorrow, all by herself."

"Haven't you been trying to get rid of me since I tag along on the train to Atlanta?" I probe.

We guys are like dogs. We are constantly getting rejected and sent to the doghouse. but we keep coming back. Chicks are like cats. Yell at a cat one time...they're gone.

"I lied. I like having you around………. No, I love it." She fessed up, dropping her head timidly and vexing me even more.

Now I know why a woman's mind is much cleaner than a man's. She changes it a lot more!

"Hales, are you saying this because I was upset with you last night? I don't want a pity stay."

"I'm not. I want you here, honestly." Those big brown peeper stare right to my soul trembling soul.

"Do you want to be near me or with me?" I interrogate over the noise of my rapidly pulsing ticker.

"Both. I've always have. I was just scared of what you make me feel." She smiles." But I would rather admit my strong feelings for you than to risk loosing you entirely."

"That must have been one hell of a dream." I urge.

"Made me see what I could be without." She snuggled in closer to me. "What I refuse to give away so freely."

"What's that?" I swallow as she faces me again.

Her focus is on my mouth. _I think Hales may kiss me! _

_  
_  
"You, Nate." She is so nervous, over me! "It's still a chore for me to be open with you about important stuff like what Jeff did to me, my mom and especially my feeling for you, but I want to try and change that and I want you to be able to do the same. Can you be patient with me?"

I nod in agreement before she can finish her sentence. My dad was right, again! _Would he stop doing that! _

_  
_  
"Were there dwarfs or fairies in that dream?" I taunt hoping ease her worry.

She gives me a raised brow and a smirk.

"Nope! But there were some hot elves. Lord Of The Rings kind of Elves." She counters fanning herself playfully.

I tackle her to the bed in a fit of giggles from me tickling her. The soundly is heavenly. I don't know when her palm went to my cheek or when we started this staring match.

"I think someone said "A kiss is just a pleasant reminder that two heads are better than one." Hales grinned as our warm lips are mesh. Her tongue invades my mouth and dances with mine. When we finally break part, our foreheads rest together while we try to steady our breathing.

"I sooo agree!" I praised.

She puckers up again and plants a smooch so hot and heavy we roll back and forth on the disheveled bedding as our hands roam the other's body lovingly. For me, it's over before it truly starts. I desperately crave more. She is looking down at me now, glowing. There's something different in her eyes. _You know that look women get when they want sex?_

"Come on, let's go make out in the kitchen." She suggest and springs from the bed and picking up the mixer I had been hiding.

She's backing out the door with this seductive glance.

_I guess that wasn't the look. _

I get up and chase her down hall...

Pamela


	11. Chapter 11

**Resistance Is Futile 6-5-07**

Chapter 9

The Fear of Knowing……

_why do i just wither and forget all resistance  
when you and your magic pass by  
my heart's in a dither dear  
when you're at a distance  
but when you are near, oh my... _

We got only four hours of rest last night, but I'm too excited about Hales finally being mine to feel tired. We sat up talking, among other things. We did discuss "our" future "Our future", _I like the sound of that_!

She told about her new job. Haley will be a waitress, but the place is suppose to be big on tips. _No, it's not a strip club_!

_Its not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me,  
oh no   
Its just the nearness of you _

_  
_  
We decided to choose an apartment before my time is up next Sunday. She will stay in the city and continue working. Unfortunately, I will go back to Tree Hill and finish out the six weeks left of school and graduate. It's going to feel like an eternity. I'm going to dread every day without her, but it will be worth when I come back here permanently to be with her and go to culinary school. We're going to make this work because I can't be without her and she refuses to go home and straighten out this mess with the police.

_It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation,  
oh no   
Its just the nearness of you _

Our first day "together" was spent showing her the apartment she had me view yesterday. She loved it! It was affordable if I send money from home to help with the other expenses and get a job when I return, so we put a down a deposit under Ginger and Nathaniel Scott _It has a nice ring to it, huh? _Although I prefer Haley and Nathan Scott.

Next, we had a picnic lunch in the Piedmont Park before going to the Carter Center. Hales and I weren't even born when he was president, but I had a really good time. I learned a lot! The man has done a lot of great things. Hales has always been into educational field trips at school, but I use to dread them. After today, I think I'm going to be hooked on them in the near future. Especially with Haley giving me a big kiss every time she asked me about an exhibit we had checked out and I recall what it was about. _You so rock, President Carter! I have never been this happy, never! _

_  
_  
_When you're in my arms  
and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams  
came true _

_  
_  
It was close to five o'clock when Hales and I strolled down the corridor to Suite 214.

Earlier this week, she had uploaded some selections into my IPod. She is singing along to some chick named Nora Jones. _She's hott in the same way as Haley, but I wouldn't dare tell my Cupcake that!_ She told me Sinatra had a version of this song as well. _Who? _I thought I hated this type of music, but hearing Haley's soulful voice is totally mesmerizing. I know the words are meant for me and I feel like I'm flying.

I love the way I had to lead her up the walkway and through the halls of the inn because she closes her eyes several times when she singing. I just want to sneak a kiss, but it might deter from the beauty expelled from her mouth, so I'll wait.

_need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me  
the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night  
the nearness of you. _

_  
_  
I place my backpack with the leftovers from our picnic on the counter while Hales puts down the drink cooler and ending her serenade. In an instant, I have her trapped between the bar and me. Hungrily, I start planting sweet kisses up her delectable neck and smooth jaw line. Her skin is like the finest satin a lovely peach color. _Brandi was always doing all this girlie crap to her face and body, but she never felt as heavenly as the pretty little redhead wrapped in my arms._ She smells of cocoa butter and pineapples, sending me into fantasies of making love to her under a waterfall of a tropical island for the fifth, maybe the sixth time today.

She twist in my arms, lifting up on her tippy toes and giving me a sly smirk before putting her own spin on our make out session. Her tongue invades my mouth and I long to be even close to her. I raise her onto the counter and stand between her legs as our kisses become more passionate. She keeps brushing her hands over my chest in a circulating motion while treating me with a variety of tantalizing smooches, from a simple peck on the cheek, to a sultry French lock, and greedy sucks along my collarbone to name a few. We are on sensory overload with groans, giggles and gasp of delight sounding from either of us at the slightest touch from the other during our intimate session.

My hands are far from idle as they roam the small of her back, gently clutching as her firm bottom and then escalate up ward and under her tee resting at the top lace trimming her demi bra. _Disney World has nothing on Victoria Secrets! _She slides her hips to the edge of the counter and latches her shapely calves behind mine, bringing our bodies almost flush. I take this opportunity to deepen an urgent open mouth kiss. Her swollen pink lips are inviting and as sweet as honey. If I were any more aroused, I would ruin the black boxer briefs and the loose fitting jeans I'm wearing that are becoming more and more constricting. I reluctantly, pull away before I embarrass myself .

A vexed Hales, stares at me. Her cocoa eyes are filled with hurt and desire. I can sense her insecurities mounting. She feels rejected and that certainly was not my intention. With haste, I return to our previous position and look directly at her lovely face.

"Cupcake, I had to stop. Trust me, I would rather be holding you... kissing you, but I can't right now." I state sincerely, running my fingers through the fiery strands that framed her face. She seemed so lost and childlike, glaring at me with those big brown saucers. "It's like fireworks, earthquakes, and free falling all at the same time when I'm with you. I get excited... not just mentally, but sexually, Hales... very, very, very excited! I almost. You know." I confessed, bashfully turning my head.

"Oh." She ponders my words through her brain getting my true meaning." Ohhhhh! I'm sorry!" She gasped and couldn't help but laugh as I looked back to see her whole body was a deep shade of purple.

I tapped her on that cute button nose with my pointer finger.

"I'm not." I chuckled and I walk over to the living room to turn on the television. "I love the way you make me feel." I take several deep breathes, hopping to lighten the pulsation of my rapidly throbbing organ_. I'm talking about my heart! You have a dirty mind_!

Haley jumps down and follow me.

"Ummm... I think I'll take a shower and try on my uniform for work.. I need to make sure it fits before I start tomorrow."

The air has become thick and uncomfortable. I detest when we're distant so I trail her, bringing her to a halt in the hallway.

"Don't feel weird because I want you so bad, Cupcake. I always have and will, but I know making love will come in time." I honestly remind her before we share a sweet kiss and go our separate ways tension free. _That's the way I like it! Uh huh! Uh huh_!

Haley has to be under the warm spray of the shower by now. Her tiny hands was every part of her curvy frames with Dove soap. Maybe she needs me to wash her back side_, I mean back_.

I rattle my head, to dispel the dirty thoughts. I guess I should start dinner.

I walk away from the local news blaring on the television when I hear:

_**Tonight, there's more information on Georgia Tech's Jeff Murray's alleged attacker. A close friend of Haley James has reported that she recently contacted them by cell phone. Ms. James told the friend, who chooses to remain anonymous that she and a male friend purposely set up #1 draft pick and quote "I wished we would have killed him." end quote. The friend says her only reason for the brutal beating of Mr. Murray was for the thrill of it .She was nobody and bored with her life. Now she was infamous**_.

_**If anyone has information on the whereabouts of Ms. James or her accomplice please contact the FBI or the Tree Hill, NC police. A description of the accused can be found on our website.**_

I clicked the power button on the remote to cut off the television while simultaneously hitting **3 **on my cell phone without even realizing it.

I hustled down the hallway and listened at the bedroom door to make sure Hales was still in the bath. I was out on the balcony by the time he answered.

"Cool Hand Luke, Holla at me!"

"You limp dick , punk ass bitch! How could you do something so low?" I bark.

"Nate? What are you talking about?" His voice was arrogant and rigid.

"Don't lie, asshole! Why did you tell the police Hales said that shit?"

"Why did you fucking steal my girl" You knew I loved her ... that I still love her!"

"I'm sorry! But that does not excuse what you did! You know that slime ball deserved what he got! I told you what happened. Why would you screw us like this? We're family!"

"Family wouldn't have played hero so he could steal Hales and run away with her... Oh God! This is why you were freaking out about she and I having sex! You planned to be her first! ………Tell me, was she good? Was it worth loosing your cousin, your best friend, and hopefully your freedom you son-of-a-bitch? I hate you!"

The words stung me to a point. I love Luke and regret ruining our relationship over a woman, but Haley's no ordinary girl. I had thought of telling Luke my true feeling for her thousands of times, but I had been afraid my dearest cousin would either make sure he kept her far away from me or feel betrayed because we happen to love the same woman. Luke's currents actions showed I was right to be hesitant.

At this point, I'm was to irate to make one of my closest kin and comrade understand that I didn't plan to hurt him. Haley and I had only been an item after her break up with Luke, that I wanted her from the beginning, that Lucas could never care for her like I do. My emotions and fears of loosing my Cupcake override logical thoughts.

"Well, the feeling is mutual! If your so-called conversation with Hales ends up bringing her the slightest bit of agony, you may not live to regret it." I command in a low and icy tone so terrifying I almost intimidate myself.

"You're threatening me now? Hmm... maybe I'll tell the police who's really hiding out with Haley. Make them think she manipulated you into helping her with sexual favors." He drones smugly.

"When did you become such an evil prick? You claim to love Hales, why would you do this to her?" I demand pacing back and forth on the balcony.

"Because if I can't have her, I'll make sure you or no one else does!" hanging up before I can respond.

Ambling back inside, I hit the **end** button on my phone and toss it on the sofa. _Ahhhhh! What the hell am I going to do?_

Well, I'm not telling Hales and making sure she doesn't hear or read about this. She will completely freak and send me packing to Tree Hill! I'm so anxious and frightened right now, I want to cry and punch a wall all at the same time. Before, I would go shoot some hoops or bake. Presently, there's only one remedy for me.

Stepping inside the bedroom, I suck in my breathe. Haley is standing there wearing matching cotton bra and panties. They have pink butterflies all over them. She's putting her hair in a high ponytail and is startled by my reflection in the mirror. She jumps into attack mode, shaking her brush at me.

"You scared me!" She chastise, but I'm not listen.

I go over and take her by the hand before leading her to bed and placing her on my lap. I put my weary head against the top of her breast while my hands rest on the small of her nude back and left thigh. She just snuggles in closer, running her nimble fingers through my short cropped raven locks and nuzzling her nose along my forehead. We sat there for at least a half an hour and she never questioned me or tried to leave. This is exactly why I'm so enraptured by this woman. She is completely in tune with me. She has yet to say speak those three little words, but I don't doubts she loves me. Eventually, she raises up and studies my face. I can't stop from staring into her inquisitive brown pools. I answer without her thoughts ever escaping her mouth. 

"I'm good." I smile that must be contagious because she's beams brightly at me before pushing down on the bed and moving her legs so she is now straddling me.

"Your oh so very good, Nate!" She taunts, kissing me and humming that song she was singing earlier.

_need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me  
the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night  
the nearness of you.  
_

Rekindling our previous make out session is well underway. I guess dinner will have to wait.

Pamela


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 6-6-07

**Happy To Be Stuck With You! **

Monday, Haley and I strolled hand in hand from the leasing office of our new apartment complex. We had signed a lease and were given the keys to our new home.

Now she wants to go to this crappy mattress outlet place to purchase an affordable bed (She wouldn't let me use my credit cards or cash my winnings from the baking contest in Atlanta, afraid they will trace me back to her if she's found.). I think we should wait until I go back to North Carolina next week. I'll send the money for the perfect bed because I certainly plan on putting it to good use in the future. "_Whaaat? I'm a horny virginal 18 year old! I'm in my prime, Baby!"  
_

Two hours later, we settle on a Queen-sized, four poster, oak bedding set that's actually very nice and reasonable. The store is going to deliver it on Wednesday, but that's cool because we still have our hotel suite until the end of the week.

I glance over at Haley as we wait for the bus. She smiles as she merrily hums a tune. Her eyes are twinkling and her fire engine lock are blowing in the breezes.

She's catches me staring and turns to give me a chaste kiss.

"I love you." She whispers.

Haley's happy. I feel it.

"Same here, Beautiful." I grin.

I'm happy too.

The day flew by and before you know it was time Haley to head off to work. For the first time since our little Atlanta excursion began, I was excited about her leaving . I had stuff to do.

I flip my phone and press a few digits.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I need your help." 

Work has been hell on earth! I'm only half through my shift and I've been cursed out by a lesbian couple when I call one of the women "Sir" I didn't know! She had a goatee and a fade. A drunk redneck intentionally spilled a 32 oz. glass of Budweiser all over my Pebbles costume and then grabbed my ass while all he buddies laughed and wahooed when I went to clean up the shattered mug. _Bastards! _Sometimes I wonder what the hell God was thinking when she made men! A Brownie troop ran past me about five minutes ago and I swear all twelve of them stepped on my flip flopped feet in those hard ass brown Mary Jane's!

I can't wait to go back to the suite, grab a hot shower and curl up in Nathan's arms while he braids my hair. _He's been incredible! _Truthfully, I don't want him to go home next week, but it's the right thing to do. I'm going to miss him so much. 

"Oh, Pebbly Po! I know I'm hot, but you can stop day dreaming about me." John the bartender sleazes, taking me out of my reverie.

"Thinking of you would make it a nightmare." I counter.

"That would be your boyfriends job, Cupcake."

He's stolen Nathan's pet name for me ever since I saw him at the Brave's game. We have this friendly banter going since he realizes I not on the market. Besides, I think he's slightly afraid of Nathan.

I stick out my tongue and he chuckles. He's our resident Johnny Bravo no surprise there!

I call out the four drink orders for table six and rest my tray on the bar as my focus turns to evening news blaring from the television above the bar. No matter how much I pray, my past just won't go away! A picture of that creep that hurt me flashes on the screen and I froze.

_**In local news we have an update on Georgia Tech's own, Jeff Murphy. The ex-Yellow Jacket reveals his injures weren't as severe as once thought. He's recovering nicely despite the brutal assault on him just days ago. Murphy's doctor look for him to make a full recovery possibly before the start of next fall's NBA season. The perpetrator in this crime is still at large and considered extremely dangerous. If you know the whereabouts of seventeen year old Haley James please contact your local police**_.

"That bitch is crazy! I hope they lock her up for a long time!" John blurts, putting my drinks on the tray that is now shaking from my trembling hands. "Jeff and his buddies use to come in here all the time. Hot chicks were always throwing themselves at him. I never seen him be a jerk or leave with them. There's no way he deserved that shit."

"You didn't know him personally! Maybe the asshole had it coming! Maybe he didn't want the easy girls, but the ones that weren't interested! He could have attacked her, beat the hell out her, tried to... and when she fought back he lied and blame her! Who wants to admit they got their bell rung by a tiny girl?" I snap, fully enraged.

John flinches and shrugs.

"Oooookay. Chill with the angry fem persona! Dude could have any woman he wanted!" He insisted as I ward of the water filling my eyes.

Suddenly, I feel self-conscious under his glare and lift up tray to leave.

"Everybody isn't who you think they are." I whispered sadly to my perplexed friend before returning to the patrons at table six.

Hours later, my night finally wound down on a happier note. My last customers were a cute family of three that spent most of their laughing and teasing each other. They were polite and great tippers. It's good to feel appreciated.

By the time I changed out of my uniform and counted my tips, Nathan sat at the bar waiting for me. He and John were having a debate on who would was a better basketball player, Carmello Anthony or Ben Wallace? But with my arrival is was no longer of importance.

Our eyes met and Nate immediately raised his long fingers and brushed his thumb over my chin. Concern and love fill his azure peepers.

"What's wrong, Cupcake?" I love the way he sensed I had a crisis earlier. _Damn I'm lucky_.

"Nothing going home with you won't fix." I flirt and he pulls me into his strong and protective arms, planting a hot kiss on my lips before brushing his nose up and down the crook of my neck. He turns me into jelly every time he does that.

"I missed you. I always do." I sing softly in his ear before he rises and takes my hand. Looking back a my bartender buddy, I wave with my free hand. He shakes his head and makes a whip cracking motion.

After a long hot shower, I crawled into the sofa bed with my sweetheart and a bowl of microwave popcorn. Nathan braided my hair before we watched "Ever After" in a comfortable silence. Luke use to constantly complain every time we watched this, but my boyfriend is totally enthralled in the story. I wonder if he watched the entire film because I fell asleep a third of way through?

I woke the next morning with a smile as I felt Nathan's arms draped across my lower back. His heartbeat was steady when I rose my head from his chest. _Can you believe it? I didn't fight ugly nightmares that night. _

Instead, I dreamed I was Danielle and Nathan was my Prince Henry. We made love in a beautiful brass bed set in a field of wildflowers while my evil stepmother (Jeff Murphy) and stepsister (Brandi) were being tortured in the dungeon. _It was the best dream ever! _

I couldn't leave work fast enough on Tuesday evening. _I hated the lunch shift! _A large party of college aged jerks had been running me raged for the last hour and half. If gratuity wasn't including in their billing, I swear they would have stiffed me! One of the guys asked my name like three times. D'uh I'm wearing a name tag dumbass! He seems familiar. Oh well, hopefully I'll never have to see him again.

Exiting my place of work, I not only see my handsome guy approaching, but the gorgeous Spring day. A surge of sadness fills me temporarily. My days with my boyfriend are dwindling fast. I toss aside the unhappy thoughts because I don't want to waste a minute of our time together.

I insisted we go by the apartment to make sure the electricity, gas, water were in working order. Our place has a nice ring, doesn't it? isn't far from the restaurant so Haley doesn't complain. I guide her to the ground level abode and wait nervously as she opens the door and scans the new living quarters.

"Surprise, Cupcake!" I shout hold my hand out like one of Bob Barker's Beauties.

"Oh, Nathan! What have you done?" She gasped in bewilderment as I lead her inside with my hand in the small of her back.

The apartment has been fully furnished and decorated thanks to a loan from my dad, some serious lifting and assembly by a half a dozen furniture guys and a box full of Southern Living magazines the nosy single mom from across the hall gave me during my visit Monday evening.

"Before you flip out, I didn't use credit or cash my check. I had my dad send me the cash, Haley."

She journeyed through the place, her pretty brown eyes soaking up every detail of the living room, sun room, and kitchen.

"It's amazing, Nate." She admitted, rotating slowly. "I don't deserve this. I don't." She threw her hands up and made a mad dash for the front door. I'm so glad my legs are a lot longer than hers, because she's a quick little thing. I catch on her dash through the living room and lift her from the sage colored carpeting.

"You're not going any where. This is my house warming gift to you. Please accept it, Haley. Please!" My mouth begs against her ear.

She stops struggling and presses her body back against mine moving her head up and down in agreement. He bouncy strands swing across my face and tickle my nose when she tilts her head sideways to get a view of me.

"May we see the bedroom now?" Haley blushed and chews on her lips.

I love when she does that! She's so hot! Maybe the bedroom isn't the last place we need to be headed, but I'll take my chances.

I set her down at the French doors that lead to the large bed chamber and give the knob a gently nudge so the doors pop open. Sunlight fills the room while the lavender sheers wave in the breeze. With the exception of one, the walls were a purple trimmed in green like the rows of flowers that line the walkway and window boxes of Haley and her granddad's home. There are fresh flowers on the dresser and desk. The quilt and one lone wall were covered in purple lilacs, tulips and morning glories That's what I think they're called, right?

Haley hasn't said a word since we entered the room. I'm starting to think she doesn't like it until I see her raise her hand to cover her mouth. She is blinking off tears when I hear he gentle voice.

"It's almost like my dream. Thank you, Nathan!" She leaps into my arms and starts kiss me with such passion that my knees start to buckle.

I try to back us over to the bed since her legs are lock around my waste. I take a seat with her straddling me. Our mouth, bodies, hearts and souls are on fire. She finally pulls away due to lack of oxygen and I miss those succulent pink lips already. Her eye lids weigh heavily on those perfect mocha orbs. She is licking her lips and panting as she frees me from red Polo and undershirt. I wait patiently for her to finish for I am only a willing slave to her loving. As soon as I am shirtless, I running my fingers through her tussled hair as she brings me into another mind blowing tango of our tongues. This time her tiny digits my "S's" all over my chest. _Never have I wanted or needs something so badly as my heart, my Cupcake, my Haley! _

She drifts away from me once more. She giggles and gives me a coy grin_. Get back here and kiss me, Woman! _Now, She removes her Carolina t-shirt and bra in one smooth sweep. Now that's what I call reaching the mountain top! _Don't faint Scott! Don't faint!_

"Haleeey!" I groan as my jeans tighten around my lap. I don't want to play or private little game of Tease And Torture today. "Please, Cup..."

She places her palm over my well kissed lips to shush me with a smile could light the darkest of caves.

"Don't worry. It's time for my housewarming present. Are you ready, Nate?"

I pan to you readers with my infamous Scott smirk...

Pamela


	13. Chapter 13

Resistance Is Futile 6-7-07

Chapter 12 

This is a transition chapter. Sorry if it's a little dull.

_I'm worn as her tooth brush hanging in the stand  
my face ain't looking any younger  
now I can see love's taken her toll on me  
She's Gone  
Hall & Oates _

_  
_  
Stretching his long limbs out like a cat, Nathan kicked one leg from the sheet covering his muscular form. As his arm moved from underneath the pillow, as he lie on his stomach, it reached across the bed for his mate. Finding her position empty, he sat up with a jolt, focusing his eyes on the vacant area. _Where the hell could she be? _

Getting his bearings, he realized that it was day and turned back to check the alarm clock on his nightstand in their new bedroom. 2:47 pm it read. _Wow! _He hadn't sleep this late in forever. Thinking back to the previous evening and night with a broad smirk, he knew there was good reason for his exhaustion, Haley.

Once again, he wondered where she could possible be. Rising from the soft bed, he put on his boxers that were lying crumpled on the floor by the dresser. Lifting up, he stared at his reflection, wondering if anyone could see he was different. His outward appearance was normal, but he certainly felt different inside. He knew sex was a big deal for him, but making love to Haley had been a phenomenal experience.

Flashes of the way her body moved against his skin, how her lips caressed his body, the sweet and passion sounds that fell from her lips as she urged him on during foreplay and intercourse had sent his hormones reeling, only fueling his need to find his pretty girlfriend. Placing his hand on the dresser, it landed on a piece of paper, a letter.

Fear surged through his veins, coming out to the tips of his fingers and making his hands tremble. _Could she have abandoned him, ran off to some God forsaken place in hopes of protecting him from her troubles? Did she ditch him because she realized he wasn't what she wanted? Did she not want a future with him? Did he not satisfy her? _

By her calmness and confident actions during their several sexual act the previous night, he became painfully aware that Haley wasn't a virgin. He wasn't sure what to make of the revelation. Honestly, he was jealous, but she had never actually said she was innocent. He had never outright asked. Besides, he loved her all the same and who was he to comment? After all, they had only be together close to two weeks. He knew whomever it had been, he must have been important to Haley, because that's the kind of person she was. A piercing ached filled his chest as he removed the manuscript from the envelope. _Had she left him for this other guy? Had their relationship been all a lie? _

_  
_  
Dreading the worst, he dragged himself to the chair at the desk and took a seat. He recalled Haley had a fetish for pretty paper, wondering if some other guy knew that about her too. His insecurities weighing on him, possible for good reason. He brought the Strawberry Shortcake stationary close to his face, it smelled of her scent. They weren't lovers corresponding from war, college or another situation that kept hundreds of miles apart. _So why would she doctor up a note like this for him? _I was a Dear John letter. It was the end. Flipping the half-folded sheet up, he finally read the contents:

_My Love,_

Before I left, I wanted to wake you . However, you were sleeping so peacefully and I couldn't find it in my heart to disturb you just to say goodbye. 

The blow of her words struck the boy like a freight. It had been written, so it was true. She was gone. With desperation he read on. Knowing his Cupcake, she wouldn't say where she was going but maybe there was a clue.

Last night was amazing, beautiful, and a dream come true, Nathan. I'm so glad we finally shared that experience. I'll never forget it. It was best thing to ever happen to me other than falling in love with you.

"If she loves me, why is she doing this? Why would she run away?" He screamed to the inanimate objects that filled the room.

I can't believe that only days ago, we were denying our feelings for one another. To have missed out on the connection we share would have been a disgrace and disservice to both of us. I know that now.

"She has faith in us? Huh?" He queried, returning to her note.

I've only been out of your arms for an hour and I already miss you. It's going to be so hard making it through the day.

_Luckily, working the lunch shift, I'll return to you by night fall. I'm going to take advantage of every moment we have together until you leave for Tree Hill on Sunday because I don't know when or if we'll ever get this precious time again. _

"You dumb ass! She had to work! She had to work!" The tall teen ran over and leaped onto the bed, jumping up and down happily.

"She's still my Cupcake!" He plopped down, bringing the letter to his face again.

_I love you to the depths of my soul for all eternity, Nathan. I'll be home to you soon, My Love._

Your, Cupcake……… Alright, It grew on me!

Haley 

The elated man child exited the bedroom, heading for the lavatory.

Upon shower and getting dressed, his cell phone rang. Checking the caller id, it was the restaurant_. Haley! _

"Hi, Cupcake!" A big grin in his voice.

"Nathan?" A voice whispered.

"Haley, you can seduce me later." He flirted back.

"Is this Nathan?" The now deep male voice asked in a hush tone.

"Who's this?" He demanded a sudden pang in his stomach.

"It's John, Man! Stop bullshitting me!" The agitated voice bark.

Nathan's mind scrambled to recall who John was. His eyes widened at the revelation.

"Did something happen to Haley? Umm... I mean Ginger?" He pleaded.

"I know she's Haley James. You're girlfriend is in big trouble!" He continued in a low tone.

"Damn! I'm on my way!" He scrambled for his shoes about to hang up when the caller shouted.

"No! You can't come here! The media's everywhere!"

"But..." 

"She begged me to call you. She didn't want you to hear it on the news." John explained, going into the alley behind the restaurant for some privacy.

"Hear what?" Nathan gulped, taking a seat on the bed. His legs are too shaky to stand.

"Some guys came in the other day. They recognized Ginger. I mean Haley from their visit to Tree Hill. They are friends and teammates of the guy Haley attacked."

"He hurt her. He tried to ..." Nate interjected.

"Yeah. I kinda figured that out after a conversation we had." John answered sincerely.

"Anyway. They reported her and the SWAT team powered in here and took her away about thirty minutes ago."

"No! God, no!" The dark haired boys forehead rested in his palms. "Where did they take her?"

"Atlanta police headquarters, but she doesn't want you down there." Jeff encouraged. "She want you go back home before the police find out you're involved."

"What! I can tell them what really happened with that prick. I was there!" Nathan admitted to Haley's work confidant's surprised.

"Look, Nathan. I don't know the whole story, but Haley wants you to know that if you try and help her, she break everything off with you. She doesn't want your name associate with hers. She doesn't want to reflect badly on you."

"But she's a part of me. I love her and want to protect her." The miserable was pacing now.

"If I don't step up, they'll put her away for a long time. She's the victim, not him!"

"Maybe if you come clean now, they will think you conspired to do it. You'll get locked up too." Jeff offered.

"She would never forgive herself. She's already afraid they're going to find out you guys have been living together here."

Nathan didn't respond, distraught and devastated. It took all his strength not race over to the police station.

"Look, I promise to help you get plane out of here and down to Miami with a phony identification. Then you catch a different flight home under your real name. We don't have much time. If you don't show up to the Air Tran desk at the airport by 4:30 pm, you're on your own." He hung up.

Meanwhile...

"Ms. James we all know you brutally assaulted Mr. Murphy. Give us a confession and we can strike a deal." The agent threatened the accused female.

Haley scoffed trying to unaffected by her arrest.

"May I please have a lawyer?"

"Then will you tell us how you hurt, Jeff?" Again the federal officer probed, hoping to trick the innocent looking girl in saying she did the crime.

"No, but I let you keep trying to trick me into it." The sweet girl smiled.

Throwing her hands in the air, the female cop barged out of the interrogation room and down the hall.

Haley dropped her face to the cold steel of the table. She knew she was going to get caught. Happiness just wasn't her forte and she had been extremely joyful lately. Well, when it came to Nathan. She yearned for his strong arms, soothing words and unwavering love.

She remembered how his hands felt on her face as he cradled it and kissed her, how his nose brushed down her neck, making her giggled as it tickled her skin last night. She dreamed of the darkening of his eyes and the lust in his voice as he cried out when they made love for the first time. Tears streamed down her face as she realized, they would never again have that passionate exchange. He wouldn't bake her yummy brownies, or take her on fun dates. He wouldn't surprise her with special gifts or braid her hair before bed. Some other girl would eventually share his bed, his life, and his love. He wouldn't wait around for her. She wouldn't want him to.

The door of the small room opened and Haley's attention went to the entrance. The young ladies mouth dropped in astonishment as the visitor reached out for her. Without a second thought, she was in their loving embrace.

A few hours later, Nathan walked through the Miami International airport on his way to concourse C. He was still apprehensive about his decision. He was going home to get everything he needed to clear his lover's name. A few days without her was going to be difficult, but so worth the end results. He planned to remedy the situation without Haley become aware that he helped, but if the acknowledgment of his involvement was necessary to exonerate her so be it. She deserved her freedom regardless if she refused to be with him or not.

Arriving in the Wilmington airport, he headed for baggage claim.

Waiting for belt to bring up luggage for Miami to Wilmington flight 578. The words of CNN reporter Heidi Collins garnered his attention: 

_**After being on the run for almost two weeks, Haley James was found today. The young woman accused of assaulting famed Georgia Tech and future NBA Player, Jeff Murphy was discovered working in a restaurant in Atlanta.**_

After several hours of interrogation, Ms. James confessed to the crime. She will be sent to North Carolina's juvenile detention facility until her arraignment hearing in a few months. Her only words to the media are as follows:

_**"I apologize to all my friends and family for worrying and publicly embarrassing them. I never meant for any of this to happen."**_

_****_

For more information on this story, please go... 

_**  
**_  
The rest of her words blurred together as Nathan's was overcome with despair.

His father greeted his child with a father hug, holding the boy as if he were seven instead of seventeen.

Nathan clung to his dad with one hand, gripping the letter he now held sacred in the other.

"We'll fix this, Boy. We'll get her back." He tried to console his shattered offspring, who was now sobbing loudly...

Pamela


	14. Chapter 14

Resistance Is Futile 6-8-07

All the positive feedback makes me a happy girl. This is a little short and transitional. I rewrote it several times because I wasn't please, so here goes nothing.

_**Now since my baby left me I've found a new place to dwell:  
down at the end of Lonely Street at Heartbreak Hotel.  
I'm so lonely, I'm so lonely,  
I'm so lonely that I could die. Elvis Presley **_

Chapter Thirteen

The sound of curtains opening and the heat from the sunlight filling the room, made Nathan close his eyes tighter.

"Nathan. Honey. Time to wake up." His mother coaxed the boy who hadn't left his room for the last three days.

"Go away, Mom. I'm not going to school." Lifting the spread over his head as he turned over on his stomach.

She jerked the covers away from her son, leaving him in his Cookie Monster boxers.

"Yes you are, young man!" She raised her voice only to drop it back down a few octaves with a grimace as she took a seat beside him. "I know you're sad, but school is important. You'll be graduating soon."

Rolling over, he plopped his unruly hair clad head in her lap.

She gently stroked his cheek.

"I can't go to school and pretend nothing happened, that I don't miss Haley because I'm dying here, Mom." He moaned miserably.

His mother pushed him up to a seated position and held him by the shoulders.

"I know you love her. We all do, Nathan. Maybe, just maybe she isn't you're future." She tried to motivate as her husband took a pose at the entrance of the room.

Nathan's facial expression stunned her, such agony and loneliness. She was always able to cheer him up before, but this was something she couldn't fix. Watching him recede into a day dream, the loving parent started to cry. Her son came out of his reverie, wiping her damp face with his hands.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered, but she shook her head in disagreement.

"You're an oak now. Aren't you?" She accused earnestly as her husband raised his brow at the door.

"You had sex with Haley!"

"Mommm!" Nathan screeched sheepishly.

"I really, really don't want to talk about my sex life with you!" He shamefully glanced away, knowing she was disappointed in him.

"Oh, so Mr. Mighty Oak! You have a sex life now? ...You're just a baby, my baby!" She argued.

"I can't believe she did this to you! Maybe it's best that she's..." Running her fingers through her hair, Karen paced.

"Don't, Mom! I'm not your little boy anymore and it's never for Haley to be away from me, ever!"

Realizing that he was yelling, he took a hearty breath to calm himself.

"I know you wanted me to wait for the right person, well I did." Nathan smiled in spite of himself. "If I don't ever get the chance again, I had twelve days and one magical night with the girl I love."

"It may not seem like it now, but eventually there will be someone else." Karen told him trying to give him hope and resigned to the fact that Haley would be incarcerated for a very long time after confessing to a crime she didn't commit. She was still confused about that.

The offspring lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling tiles.

"No, Mom. She's it for me." He vowed.

Exasperated by the situation, Karen left the room after receiving a warm hug from her husband as he made his way over to his son.

"Didn't you hear your mother tell you to get dressed for school?" Dan mildly scolded.

"Yes, Sir." The young man got out of bed dragging himself to the bathroom.

"Nathan, I'll take to visit Haley at the Brunswick County Juvenile detention in Raeford after school. She arrived there this morning."

The boy raced to his father, embracing his larger frame with all his might.

"Thanks, Dad. You rock!" He smiled for the first time since he returned home, letting go and bouncing back across the room.

"I hope you still feel that way while we're having "the safe sex" talk on the way to the detention center." Dan laughed leaving to find his wife.

Nathan's eyes twinkled and he whistle as he placed paste on his toothbrush. This was his shot at getting Haley out of this drama. He knew exactly what to tell her.

With an appetite for the first time in days, Nate marched into the cafeteria before school. Grabbing two bacon, egg and cheese biscuits and a juice he quickly found an empty table and took a seat backwards so his back was against the table.

Soon after, his friends filled the seats.

"Sup, Man?" Tim asked with a mouth full of cereal.

"How many chicks did you bang in Florida?"

Nathan glared at him as the rest of his lackey's anticipated their hero's reply.

Before he had to make something up, Brandi came sashaying over the boys with Teresa and Peyton in tow.

Reaching her ex-boyfriend, she straddled him, clinging to his unprepared and non-reactive body.

"Snookums, I'm so glad you're back." Tilting back to see his face, her lips speed towards his.

Finally, the reality of the situation hit him and he push off his lap onto the cold tile.

"We not dating anymore, Brandi! Quit that shit!" He warned hating the smell of her loud perfume on his clothing. _She didn't smell anything like Haley. _

She landed on her ass with her legs spread wide so you could see straight up her tiny skirt. Her mouth dropped open as she scurried from the ground, trying to cover her embarrassment as the rest of the table howled with laughter, except for Nathan.

"Natey, I let you have your little fun during break! Now it's time for us to get back together so you can make it up to me!" She rested her left hand on her hip, staring him down.

He was amused by her stupidity. There was no way in hell Haley would let him treat her like that and not put her foot in his ass. He sipped from the bottle of juice, really wishing it had some vodka to go along with it right about now.

Brandi was persistent, coming to stand between his legs, gaining the crews interest. It was a dance Nathan and Brandi had done a dozen times on the way to a reunion, but somehow this time seemed different.

"Come on, Snookums. I want to show you how good of a girlfriend I can be." The plastic beauty dared, licking her lips and arousing the other horny boys in range of her whiny voice.

Nate rose and stepped to the side, rolling his eyes.

"I'm in love with a real woman. Trust me. You can't give me what I need." He nodded as the homeroom bell sounded.

She started to talk but the words got stuck in her throat when he patted her on the head pitifully before turning to walk away.

Coach Durham was blocking his way.

"Son, I need a few words with you." He asked of the Scott boy and lead the way to his office.

Since her confession, Haley had refused to cry. _What the hell would tears solve? _

Instead, her knees were raised to her chest as she sat in the corner of the small dank room at the detention center. It certainly would a lonely couple of months without a cell mate or her grandfather or her Nathan. However, it would be considerably safer confined to her quarters with the exception of a daily hour of exercise, meals and visitors. She doubted she would be getting many of the latter. Especially after her conversation and request of her grandfather when he spoke with her after she was caught on Friday.

Pulling her into a bear hug, her loving granddad didn't question her innocence and vowed to put the house up to pay her legal fees and bond without even hearing what happened betwixt Haley and Jeff Murphy.

She adamantly refused, lying to the old man and admitting to the crime.

As stubborn as she, he battled with the girl bringing Nathan's name into the mix. He was sure the boy had been there when the incident occurred after a discussion with one of his ex players that was now a detective for the Atlanta police department. He expressed to Haley that the police knew Nathan had been hiding out with the fugitive female and wanted to arrest him as an accessory.

With a heavy heart and a great sense of loss, Haley sent her only family away and called for the district attorney She struck a bargain with the prosecution after making up some bogus story on how she hated basket ball players and he deserved what he got.

With the promise to leave Mr. Durham out of the media and the vow not to arrest or bring Nathan Scott into the case by any shape or form. The brave girl signed the confession to attempted murder charges to the dismay of the lawyer her granddad had brought along. She accepted her fate gracefully when she was finger printed, deloused and taken to a cell, refusing to let them go down with her.

She played with her long messy hair, longing for Nathan to brush and braid it. The spray from the shower heads in the county lock up it had rid most of her hair of the red coloring. She closed her big brown peepers, remembering how she curled up in Nate's arms each night after he was finishing braiding her locks and the simple kiss he would place on the top of her head. Unfortunately, her life was nothing but complicated. Drifting off to sleep, she rubbed her fingers over the letters of her ID bracelet, no more Naley...

By the time Nathan ended his discussion with Haley's grandpa, first period was in progress. He had been deflated by the Coach's explanation of his only visit from Haley. He had stayed in Atlanta the rest of the weekend, try to change her mind and convince her she wasn't alone, but she wouldn't see him. Defeated, the old man returned home last night. The lad was growing weary about his upcoming visit with her. _Would she do the same to him?  
_

Not paying attention, he stormed into the class discussion. Taking a seat, he lowered his head to the table.

"Ah, Mr. Scott. So good of you to join us." The student teacher smarted.

Nathan rolled his eyes, picking up the note Coach Durham had given him and headed for the instructor's desk.

"Those Spring Break girls wore him out." Tim bragged to the class amusing most of the other students.

His immature antics were really starting to grate the Nathan's nerves.

Lucas squinted at his cousin.

"Yeah, right!" The blond debated.

"Don't you ever talk to me, panty waste!" Nathan barked at him in a menacing tone that shocked the whole room.

"You're dead to me!" The young aid let it continue fascinated by the two very sexy boys who were usually very close.

"Oooo, Nathan hates me." Luke mocked, pretending to wipe away non-existent tears.

"At least, I don't go around taking things that done belong to me!" Lucas stood volleying back.

"It's not my fault you couldn't handle "**it**"**."** He coded with only a desk separating the pair. "Me……. I'm loving every minute of "**it**"."

With a devilish glow, Luke changed the subject.

"We were talking about the drama with Haley James when you came in, remember her? My ex-girlfriend who's apparently a psychopath and your..."

Stopping him in his tracks, Nathan interjected.

"Why the hell are you gossiping about Haley? Confession or not you know she didn't do that shit! Make your point, Luke." Nathan's fist clenched.

His relative raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, Man I really cared about her and she broke my heart. Why are you defending her?"

"She isn't here to defend herself and you losers shouldn't be talking about behind her back! She wouldn't do that to you." At his truthful words, some of the kids slumped down in their seat.

"Haley's no saint!" Luke threw back and a few students agreed.

"Yea, that bitch was a tease and got pissed when somebody tried to give her what she'd been asking for." Tim added, sparking high five from several of the boy as a couple of the girls sneered.

Nathan ripped his so-called friend from his seat and sent his short length flying up the aisle and against the hardwood of the Ms. Crabtree's desk.

"You don't have a clue, Tim. You weren't there, jack ass! None of us were!"

Nathan stretched out his long arm, pointing at the battered student like lightening was going to come from his finger and strike the dumb ass. Coming out of his rage slung his bag over his shoulders and bolted into the vacant hall...

Pamela


	15. Chapter 15

Resistance Is Futile   
6-11-07 

Chapter 14

Five Degrees Of Heartbreak

Nathan ripped his so-called friend from his seat and sent his short length flying up the aisle and against the hardwood of the Ms. Crabtree's desk. "You don't have a clue, Tim. You weren't there, jack ass! None of us were!" Nathan stretched out his long arms, pointing at the battered student like lightening was going to come from his finger and strike the dumb ass.

Coming out of his rage slung his bag over his shoulders and bolted into the vacant hall.

Coach Durham eyed the young man from the window in his office as the teen brazenly strolled through the courtyard and through the school parking lot mid class. The old man sighed, slipping the Ravens baseball cap on his bald head before getting up and making his own departure. His granddaughter and the Scott boy's future would soon be non-existent if he didn't help.

The schools main office was a whirlwind of activity and partially filled with students when basketball coach entered. Everyone seemed to stop and stare, pitying him. His face reddened. How could anyone think his sweet little darling Haley could purposely try and kill someone?

"I'm leaving for the day, Sarah! I don't know when I'll be back." He shouted to the blue haired secretary as if he could come and go as he pleased with no explanation. The only aspect of coaching that interested him at this time was the opportunity to call in favors because he was desperately in need of one and quite possibly a miracle.

"Thank you for calling to let me know Nathan was fighting and skipped the rest of your class Ms. Crabtree. I'll make sure he does the homework assignment." Karen agreed with Nathan's teacher.

"No ma'am. You won't have any more trouble with him. I'll see to that!"

She shut off her cell and marched around the prep table in the kitchen of the café where her husband was having lunch.

"What's wrong with that boy? He's going to ruin his whole future over that ... over that ... girl!. She gritted her teeth. "I hate to say, but I wish he never met, Haley!"

Dan rolled his eyes, placing his large hands on his wife's delicate shoulders. Gently, he rubbed some of her stress away as they conversed.

"You don't mean that. He loves her Karen." His father reasoned.

"And look where that's gotten him!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "He's skipping school. He rarely hangs out with his friends. He just locks himself in that dark room! He's so miserable, Daniel! She did that to my son!" She complained as tears watered her eyes.

Mr. Scott's arms lowered, wrapping around his spouse's much smaller physique. His nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"Yea, our boy is going through hell right now, Kar but what that poor little girl is dealing with has to be ten times worst."

His wife twisted and raised her head to see his face, appalled by what he had just said.

"She tried to kill someone, Dan! She confessed!"

Her husband only chuckled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You know as well as I do, Haley James wouldn't hurt a fly. She not protecting herself, baby. Nathan's not the only one in love."

Puzzled, Karen studied his words as he continued.

"Did you notice that Nathan's name has never been mentioned in Jeff Murphy's attack even though he was there to pick her up at the time of the crime or the fact that he hid out with her for almost two weeks in Atlanta?" 

Mrs. Scott's eyes grew wide at the revelation. How could she have thought so ill of a young woman willing to destroy her own life to protect Nathan? Pulling away, she wiped her face and started to untie her apron.

"We have to help her, Daniel." She panicked, reaching for her purse as Whitey entered the room. She glanced at her husband.

"I already am." He smiled.

"Good afternoon, Karen. Sorry I can't stay and chat. We should get a move on, Danny." Grandpa Durham got straight to the point.

The dark haired man nodded.

"Well Nathan left a message saying I don't have to take him to visit Haley the afternoon. We should have plenty of time.

He kissed his wife and following his mentor out.

"I love you, Kar!" He called before clutching the elderly man on the back as they made their way out of building. 

Haley nervously followed the guard down the brightly lit corridor. She brushed down the dark green Brunswick County Juvenile detention uniform and left several loose cinnamon strands to cover the right side of her face. Sighing heavily, she practiced her fake smiles, hoping to pick one that would keep her grandfather in the dark about the private hell she had chosen. If not afraid of the repercussions Nathan would suffer for his involvement in helping her fight off Jeff Murphy or the fact he left the guy for dead in a dumpster, she would tell the truth and run out of that place in a New York minute. _Nice dream, Hales._ She pouted.

After removing the handcuffs from her bruised wrists the armed officer held the door open to the visitation center for the tiny teen. The giant guard nodded for Haley to enter before him. She obeyed, stumbling into the active room.

"Thirty minutes, James!" He bellowed and Haley jumped as the heavy steel door shut before he leaned back against it.

Her heart raced as she scanned the perimeter for her beloved relative. Sensitive to the bright light streaming through the large windows, she squinted in search of her guardian with no success. Finally, a table near the center of the room caught her eye.

There he was with concerned eyes, loving arms and a concerned disposition. Marveled by him, she was frozen in her steps. He had the audacity to come here after she forbade it. _Had her boyfriend grown a pair? _Impressive! 

Feeling her presence he directed a sexy smile at her and rose from his seat.

"Cupcake!"

She heard his husky voice ring off the cinderblock walls.

He reached out for her and she took a couple of steps before she realized her actions. _He shouldn't be here! It was just a little fling! He should be out of her life for good! _

Now she was angry. How dare he sit there and look so hot and sincere when she blatantly insisted he stay away? She didn't need to be teased and tempted by his sexy pink mouth or those rock hard arms peeking out of a navy Polo that fit him to perfection. Stubbornly, she folded her arms, ignoring him with all the will power in her petite frame. 

"I'm not leaving. I miss you, Haley." He continued loudly, gaining the attention of several other inmates and their visitors.

_What is this? A scene from friends_? The brown eyed girl refused to back down and walked the other way, willing to return to her quarters.

His breath was on her neck in a passionate whisper before she made it past the second table. "I love you …. And yes, you still love me!"

Stormy brown peepers met his and she opened her mouth to argue, but he took her hand in his pulling her in the direction of his table.

"I'll just keep coming back. I'm never giving up on you …. on us."

"Don't say that!" She scolds harshly when the reach the small conference table. "Don't think it! You can't love me! You …. You ….just can't!" She shook her finger at him as he rounded the other side of the furniture.

"I couldn't stop if I wanted to and I don't." He said honestly.

Carefully, he brushed some of her hair behind her ears so he could see more of her beautiful face. He admired the rich reddish brown color that had returned to her silky tresses. Her eyes closes and she relished the feel of his large hands running through her long locks.

"I'm dying without you, Cupcake. Don't send me away, please." His voice begged, thick with pain and desperation.

His other hand moved to sweep the hair from the other side of her face and she flinched. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his lips pursed tightly.

"Who the hell did this?" He questioned as she shrugged, trying to push his hand away. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Taking her seat, she did her best to twist that side of face away from him.

He marched around to her bench and sat down, examining the abuse further. He gently swept her bruised cheek and now faded black eye. However the stitches in her brow looked fresh.

"I fell, alright! It's not a big deal! I'm clumsy! You know that!" She debated under his watchful eye. _Okay, some girls jumped me during recreation. I held my own. I'm not going to let any of these convicts I stuck in here with see me break down like a whiny little baby. I'm stronger than that! I have to be!  
_

"Haley, don't lie! You're not good at it!" The boy dared.

"Ha! If that's true I wouldn't be in here!" She retorted rolling her neck.

"They just wanted someone to blame because that twisted bastard Jeff is some big basketball star right now! The truth will come out. I'm not got let them keep you locked up!" 

"It's not your business, Nate!" Haley tried to get up, but the much stronger male held her by the shoulders. 

"Let's not fight. I'm sorry. I'm just miserable and lost without you, Cupcake." He tenderly stroked her elbows for a moment before a guard gave him a warning look.

Seeing the same pain brimming in his eyes as she felt in her soul, she decided to make the visit a little easier on both of them by changing the subject.

"So how's my granddad?"

Shaking his head at the fast transition she tried to make, _"I'll play her game." _her boyfriend thought.

"He's good, but everyone can see how lonely he is without you. He hasn't yelled at anyone in gym class for the last couple of days! Weird!"

Haley giggled for the first time in days and the young man chuckled glad to make her smile temporarily. 

"How's school?" She quizzed keeping the conversation light. Yet she couldn't help noticing him tense up.

"I hate it, Hales!" He tells with no attempt to sugarcoat things.

"Everyone believes the lies about you. They say things, mean, awful things that you don't deserve." He frowns and clinches his fist in anger. "I'm not going back!"

She gave him a playful punch in the chest.

"Please! Mr. Tree Hill High himself is not going to school? That would be a crime!" She joked but the tall lad didn't crack a smirk, holding his head low as he fought back tears. He was in worst shape than the little lady had imagined. Briefly, she chewed on her lip before going against an earlier decision that she had vowed to keep.

"Nate. Look at me." She softly coaxed and he raised his head to her eye level. His red rimmed orbs oozing misery.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you visited me every Friday." She playfully grinned. 

"Yea?" He wondered at her surprising change in attitude.

"There would be conditions." She said sternly, humoring the boy. _This is girl he loved_.

"I mean it, Nate. You would have to agree to all the rules."

"Cool. There's not much you can make me do." He answered defiantly causing her to roll her eyes_. so cocky_!

"One …. You have to go to school … everyday."

"Haley! C'mon!" He complained. "What's the fun of that if I can't walk down the hall with you on my arm? " He attempted to sweet talk her with no such luck.

"In a few weeks you're graduating with honors, Nathan Scott! My granddad will tell me if you miss one single day." She warned with a straight face.

"Hmph! What the second condition?" He griped, not please with the first request.

"Make amends with Lucas. He's your cousin and real best friend."

"The hell he is! No! Absolutely not!" Nathan refused knowing Lucas helped put Haley in this predicament in the first damn place.

"You're my best friend and Lucas is an evil son-of-a-bitch!"

"Nathan!……. I guess we have nothing else to discuss?" Haley stuck out her chin and frown before rising.

Pulling his girl down he got back to the argument. "I'll talk to him and apologize for the way he found out about us. I should have told how I felt about you a long time ago. But, I won't say I'm sorry for falling for you or being with you, Haley."

She gave him a solemn nodded before regaining her voice. "Nate …. I wanted you to" The unselfish girlfriend fought her true feeling for the greater good.

Sensing her apprehension, her man brought her hand to his lips and kissed the palm closing it and holding it in his.

She continue, wanting only the best for the man she adored. "Go on with you life. Hang out with your friends, date, become the great chef that you are. Be happy, Nate."

"I need you to do that!" frustrated he snapped.

"Well, I'm not going to be available for a long time." She volleyed.

"I'll wait."

"Nathan, just you to go back to a normal life! Both of us shouldn't be suffering because of that asshole!" She fussed in a hush tone.

"If you wouldn't have confessed to something you didn't do we wouldn't be having this problem. You would be home with me, where you belong!" The boy pointed out to his stubborn mate only riling her up more.

"Just forget the visits. If you won't follow the rules leave!" Haley marched away. "I don't ever want to see you again!"

The male wanted to scream, placing elbows on the table and coving his face with his palms. _Why were women so infuriating? Why can't I stand being without this one?  
_  
With his long stride he was by her side in four steps.

"I love you, Cupcake. See you next, Friday."

Stopping in her tracks, she turned to him a plant a quick and sensual kiss. "I love you too. I do." She gave with no hesitation before exiting and waiting to be searched and handcuffed by a female guard on the other side of the door.

Meanwhile, Nathan slyly slipped the guard that brought Haley in a few hundred bucks. Something in his gut told him the officer was trustworthy. Standing close he whispered "If you keep her safe, same amount every week."

The policeman winked. "She one of the good ones, Son."

_More like the best_. Nathan pondered a he set out to fake his way through life until his next visit with Haley. 

Whitey and Dan made it back to the coach's home without any of their leads panning out. The situation was starting to look hopeless. If they could get something, anything to keep them motivated. It was so discouraging. 

They each sat in a large white rocking chair on the porch. The spring breeze relaxed them as they had a drink to drown some of their worries.

"Remember when Nathan stayed with Haley and me last summer while Karen and you were in Hawaii for some convention?" The old man chuckled, staring at the white swing on the other side of the porch.

Dan threw his head back with laughter too.

"Yea. He made every excuse in the world not have to stay with Lucas, Keith and Deb. He kept hinting a reason why he should be here instead. I don't know how he talking you into pleading his case."

"That boy has the Scott charm, I tell ya. Hell, he was already over here salivating at my grandbaby everyday. At least I could keep and eye on the walking hormone if he was living here." Whitey shook his head.

"Besides, Haley refused to show any interest in the boy unless they were playing miniature golf……….. She was madder than a wet hen when she found out he was going to be our guest for two weeks. I swear that's the first and only time my little Darlin was ever been angry with me." He recalled.

"They were pretty friendly when Karen and I got back, so she enjoyed his company." Dan remembered. 

"That was the quiet after the storm, Danny!" He took a swig of his Jack Daniels.

"That boy drove my granddaughter crazy the first week! Every day, Haley went to work at the café. Nathan sat at the counter until she was done, busing tables when she didn't want or need the help. She would go to the gazebo to read a book in the hammock and he would lay right beside her, asking a million questions about the story. She pushed him out of that contraption ten or twelve times!" The bald headed senior looked at the kitchen window. 

"The girl would start dinner and Nathan would begin gathering up the ingredients needed for what she was making before she had a chance to ask for his help and she didn't want it in the first place! That girls independent like her mama and grandma before her, reminds me so much of Camilla." He compared.

"He did anything to try and impress her………… At school that boy is always so cool and confident, brushing off all those hot little gals that throw themselves at him. Here, he was following around that tiny child of mine like a puppy on a leash!" He laughed harder, slapping his hands against his thighs.

"All the while, Haley has nothing nice to say to Nathan. He would do a lay up or shoot twenty free throws in a row out on the court in the backyard and she would comment that Lucas does one better or Nate had missed a jump shot earlier. He would try and walk her home from work and she would call him a stalker and threaten him bodily harm if he didn't stay three feet behind her……….. Lucas would come over to watch television with her and she would shoo your boy out of the living room, purposely saying they needed private time. I found him sitting right outside the door trying to spy on them through the peep hole more than once." He remembered. 

"He made her favorite brownies and she complained that they didn't have enough nuts even though she ate five. Those children drove me crazy!" The old man smiled.

"So how did they end up as buddies by the time I got back?" Dan queried, swirling the ice in his glass.

"Must have been that next Tuesday when Haley got caught in a rainstorm walking back from breakfast with Lucas at the café. Nathan pass by on his way to have brunch with Brianna. He turned around and gave her a ride home, even made her some hot tea while she changed."

"It was warm and sunny again by the afternoon so we went swimming to the Rivercourt pool. Nathan spent his time doing flips off the diving board. Haley tried to work on her tan and fell asleep. Her whole back side got burned."

"When we got home she was miserable, but with my bad eyesight it was hard for me to help the young'en. Nathan put that aloe vera stuff all over that sunburn. He treated her real special. Like she was new baby bird. I was watching his every move!" Whitey warned protectively as sadness filling him again. 

"After dinner, she decided to go visit her mama's grave. She loved Whitney just as much as my daughter loved her. The accident is still real hard on that child." He whispered. 

"I think she goes up there when she needs girl talk. She doesn't have any girl friends and there are just some things teen age boys or an old man can't help a young lady with." He swallowed a large gulp of the hard liquor, his hand quivering as he sat down the glass.

"I was going to a meeting and she refused a ride to the cemetery. Haley likes to walk places, seems to give her a sense of serenity." He explained with pride.

"Anyway, it was getting dark soon, so I wouldn't let her proceed without Nathan. Under protest she agreed and he happily tagged along. Apparently, Haley stepped in a nest of yellow jackets in the graveyard. You know those things are in the ground?... Her foot was as big as a cantaloupe. Your son carried her all the way back home, four blocks! He sat her on that swing, put some first aid on those bites, elevated and iced her foot before I could do anything to help. By the time I brought them so homemade lemonade, they were sharing the swing. He was reading aloud to her from the book she had been reading." He held his left arm, feeling a slight tightening in it. His arthritis had been acting up a lot lately. 

"I think Haley saw him in a different light that day. He wasn't always clowning around and when she was in crisis he was right by her side." The coach's voice drifted with his thoughts.

"One day, he'll take real good care of my Haley, like Camilla took care of me." 

"I'm damn proud of him." Dan boasted, reaching over to touch his dear friend who was close to breaking down.

"I miss her, Danny." He sniffed. "I miss that sweet darlin something terrible!" He gasped clutching his chest before falling to the hard wood of the porch……

Pamela


	16. Chapter 16

**Resistance Is Futile**

Chapter 15

**Which Way Is Out?**

Opening his eyes, the man took a minute to focus on his surrounds. Beeps were coming from a monitor that had a line coming from it that ended in a clip on his index fingers. He was lying in a bed wearing one of those good forsaken hospital gowns. 

On the nightstand was an empty cup, a pitcher of cold water with condensation trickling down it and a framed picture of the most beautiful girl in the world. His hands shook as he reached for the treasured object, causing a loud thud when it fell down on the stand before he finally got a solid grip. This awoke the couple napping on the sofa in the corner and the young man asleep on the hard plastic chair in front of the window.

They all seemed to understand that he needed another moment before they swarmed him like mother hens and starting doting over him. They watched as his thumb stroked the picture in the frame and he chewed on his bottom lip the same way that blessed granddaughter of his always did. The beeps from the monitor were starting to come more frequently. The last thing he needed was his blood pressure to rise again.

"It's about time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty." Dan Scott teased as he marched over to old man. "I thought I was going to have to get Old Lady Smith to come give you a big ol smack on the lips and you know she lost her dentures at Bingo last week."

"You worry 'bout who you're kissing, Danny Boy!" He rolled his eyes in jest as his heart rate returned to normal.

"I will if you stopping scaring us like you did last night." Dan said emotionally.

"I'm the one that had a heart attack!" The old man snapped , then lowered his tone. "Did I have a heart attack?" He wondered because he felt fine now.

"It was only a panic attack, but you were lucky." Karen scolded, joining her husband along with her son. "Your cholesterol is too high and your blood pressure is borderline." 

"Haley told you to stop eating all that friend chicken and macaroni and cheese." Nathan warned sounding like a tattletale. 

"Well Haley isn't here….is She!" He shouted, slamming the picture face down in his lap, his pressure rising yet again. 

Nathan reached out and touched his coach's slumped shoulder. "You have take better care of yourself, because she going to be back real soon." The bald senior raised his head looking at the confident teen with unsure eyes. "I promise, Coach." 

The old man nodded, lying back in the bed as Karen and Dan started doting over him, making jokes to try and lift his spirits. Meanwhile, Nathan slipped away. He had made a vow and he damn well intended on keeping it. 

Whitey left the hospital the next afternoon and return to his normal activities, but his meals were now made by Karen and delivered personally by Dan. Haley was still locked up with no signs of a break in her case. 

Nathan slammed down the phone and threw the book across the room, knocking down pictures of a battered and bruised Haley from the night of the attack. They didn't mean a thing when the guy who did this shit to her was claiming to have struggled with her and been the victim. 

Lucas ignored another one of his recent tantrums on the now tidy room. His parents had band him from the kitchen. In his recent state, he had baked enough stuff to feed half the troops in Iraq. They didn't have anywhere else to sell or give away all the cakes, cookies, brownies and éclairs he was churning out. 

When Nathan and Haley had first gotten together Lucas was hurt and angry, but seeing what his cousin was going through, he knew his relationship with Haley could never be as strong and loving. From the corner of his eye he could see Nathan fingering and object in his hand. It was shiny and dainty, maybe some type of bracelet or other sacred memento of Haley because he always got all dreamy and sad when he held it. Looking away for fear he may get emotional himself he returned to his task, pecking away at his laptop as he could head to work at the auto body shop.

"Someone's downstairs to see you, Nathan." Karen said giddily, hoping a visitor might get him out of his funk for a few hours.

The tall youth jumped up and hurried behind his mother, thinking she was surprising him with Haley having been released.

No such luck. It was Brandi. He took one look at her and did a 180, heading right back upstairs.

"Wait, Nathan. We need to talk." She plead ,but he continued to walk. "Look, you have something I want and I have something you need." 

He backed down the staircase, twisting to face her.

At Friday's visit, Nathan thought Haley looked much like her old self, physically, but her greeting was as cold as ever. He bent to kiss her when she approached, but she brushed right past him eventually taking a rest at one of the tables by the window that held only two chairs. That way he would have to sit across from her instead of by her side. She was often moody now and with damn good reason, so he didn't question her. Instead he tried to lighten the air. 

"I know you love it here…" He chuckled teasingly. " but I miss ya, Cupcake." 

"Ha!" She scoffed , narrowing her eyes at the innocent looking blue eyed boy. "Not enough to let me know my granddad was in the hospital!" She dramatically plopped her head down on the table into her folder arms. 

Damn, he knew she would find out! He had wanted to tell her once he woke up, but Whitey had insist that she had enough on her plate and made him promise not to go running and tattling (as he so eloquently put it) 

"Haley, I'm sorry. I should have come and told you in person, but it was only a panic attack. You're granddad is fine…. Well besides the fact that he misses you so much. If it were something really serious, you would have known. I swear, Haley." 

Teary eyed, she raised her head to look at him. "I had to hear it from Rachel Gattina, you know that rich girl from school that's always shop lifting?" He nodded. " Three days after later, Nathan! She thought I already knew….and when I call granddad, he acts like it was nothing, but I know it's more. I know he's not taking care of himself like he should." 

"I'll be real here, Haley. No one can take care of him like you, Cupcake. But he's fine." He stroked her hand, brushing his thumb across her wrist occasionally. "My mom's been cooking all his meals and doing his laundry. We won't let anything happen to him, but it's hard when what he really wants is you home safe and sound…… My dad is driving him crazy, practically attached to his hip. " 

"I bet he loves that." She rolled her eyes, finally giving him a small semblance of a smile. 

Nathan laughed. He wanted to reassure about her Whitey's health, but in a twisted way he needed her to continue to worry. This was the first time since she had been incarcerated that she seemed ready to fight to get the hell out of there. Maybe she would finally be willing to tell the truth. That son-of-a-bitch Jeff could finally be held accountable for the horrible things he done his beautiful girl and this nightmarish fiasco would come to and end. Haley would be home. Especially with the knew evidence. 

"What are you not telling me?" Haley vexed.

"Are you not coming to visit me anymore?" She panicked, her eyes becoming glassy. 

"No. Of course not! You . Right now, this half and hour once a week is what I live for…. To see you, hold you, make sure you're alright." He had felt her weighted stare for while now and blush. It was amazing how absolutely precious she was to him. He hated how intuitive she was because he wasn't sure how she was going to take what he was really hiding.

"There's a possible break in the case. A tape of what happened with you and Jeff in the hallway of the restaurant and in front of the bathroom before and during the attack has discovered."

Haley's eyes lit up and she lunged over the table, hugging him tightly.

"Thank, God! Now I can tell the truth because there's proof. Oh my, God! What do we need to do next? Is my lawyer coming? Are we going to get this cleared up today.? Why didn't you say this in the first place, Silly." She rambled, noticing Nathan held her tight, but didn't seem the least bit excited about this wonderful news. She pulled back, watching his tightly set jaw and unhappy look. He replied before she could say a word.

"There's a catch.." He rubbed his temple with right thumb.

"Someone unexpected has it. I couldn't believe it when I found out. " He admitted as his hands folded into fist and his brow frowned. "You never had to be in this place, I hate her for doing this to you….to use." 

"A catch? I never had to be here." She repeated. "You're not making sense, Nate."

He sighed.

"Brandi was hiding in the office of the nightclub, so she could confront you the night of the attack. She was going threaten you and tell you to stay away from me. She watched everything that happened in the bathroom on the monitor. She was angry that I saved you and took the tape and took off while we were arguing about what to do about Jeff…….. She's known what really happened all along Haley. She could have called 911. She could have stopped this….. Maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt at all. I hate her for being that selfish and evil." 

The petite girl paced, her fist clinched by her side. "That bitch! How can anyone hate another person like that? I never did anything to her. All she had to do was come forward to the police or just give it to your parents." 

"Well she didn't….and she won't now, unless I." Nathan snapped helplessly. 

"What does she want from you, Nathan?" Possessively, Haley hurried to his side, suddenly wanting to be held. 

He obliged, pressing his chin into the top of her head and closing his eyes as he breathed in her less familiar scent. 

"She wants me to pretend to be her boyfriend again until school gets out." He whined. "I have to be her boyfriend for the rest of the school year take her to the prom too, three weeks." 

Laughing, Haley relaxed into him. "That's better than I expected from that slut. Gawd, I thought she wanted to have sex with you or something." 

"I just ate, Cupcake." He snickered, still reveling in her embrace. "I won't go if you don't want me to. Well, figure out another way to get the tape. I don't want to be anything to her, to anyone but you." 

She blushed, giving his concern and miserable body language a playful shrug. " If you don't want to go, don't. I'll be okay. We'll find another way." 

"I don't want go. I have to. But that doesn't mean I'm not dreading it. I thought it would be you and me at prom." He sighed. "She's going to be all over me." 

"I love you for doing this for me." She said sweetly. " I just love you." 

Nathan's let her words consume him, he didn't realize just how much he had missed three little words ringing in the girl he adores pretty mouth. "Me too, Cupcake. I'll always love you." He kissed her lovingly just as the guard call for the end of visitation.

"Dude, sit still." Lucas shook his head at his cousin's behavior. They were close as ever again and he wanted nothing but to Nathan to get Haley back into both their lives, but karma just didn't seem to want to co-operate. He had a week and a day to prepare for this, since discussing it with Haley during their visitation, but he continued to shuffle back and forth and tugging at his tie since they got in the limo. Luke knew he frustrated and annoyed. Who wouldn't be, he was being blackmailed and Haley's whole future was in the had of Nathan's vengeful ex-girlfriend.

"Relax, man. It's one night and you'll get the tape." 

The pep talk had done the trick. Nathan was now calm, grabbing the stupid corsage off the seat as he went to retrieve Brianna from her home. Halfway up the walk, the pair stopped, eying the girls standing at the door. Lucas went pale and quickly retreated before Nathan could plead with him to stay.

During their Freshman year, Lucas joined the basketball team and let his new found popularity go to his head. So, it wasn't surprising when his teammates dared him to come between Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer, the closest bff's in the school and the only cheerleaders that weren't into any of the basketball players. The cocky Scott took the challenge. Nathan tried to warn him, but he wouldn't hear it. 

_During Christmas break he made out with the brunette more than a few times during the annual school ski trip. Peyton was on a cruise with her birth mother, so when she and Lucas had a very romantic and hot New Years together the next weekend while Brooke was at her grandmothers, neither had a clue Lucas Scott was the new guy in both their lives.  
_

_  
He planned upon returning to school in a few days bragging about how he had scored with the pretty and popular juniors.  
_

_  
Little did he know the girls had conferred. No guys would every come between the lifelong friend. During the Saturday afternoon game at the River Court, Nathan and a third of the schools student body watched him get his ass kicked seven ways to Sunday by the pissed off duo. _

Nathan wished they had known Haley then, she would have laughed until she cried. 

Brooke, Brandi's older sister and Peyton Sawyer were standing there, looking non to happy. The twosome worked part-time at his parents restaurant with Haley. They absolutely adored her and hate him. They had just gotten home from their first year of college and were viewing him with disgust. As he approached the door, Brooke stepped forward with her arms cross.

"Tell me why the hell you're here to pick up my slore of a sister instead of trying to figure out how to get Haley James out of that hell hole? We all know she's innocent." She snapped and Peyton shook her head in agreement. "We also know you're in love with her, so what are you really up to Scott, cause we thought you dumped Brianna about the same time all this crap with Haley started?" 

Tugging at his tie, he stammered and looked down at his feet. "I'm not….I'm dating your sister again, people break up and get back together. Is that a crime?" He snarled as they glared at him, way to close for comfort. 

"Don't even try to lie, Scott. We've watched you and Haley dance around each other for the last two years." Peyton dared. "We think you finally came to your senses and dropped that future trophy wife upstairs for Hales." 

"Haley wasn't my girl, she's Luke's…" He added in another attempt not to blow the cover to force relationship with Brandi. 

"Luke's a liar and so are you!" Brooke interjected. "I know you're not into that Paris Hilton wannabe I call a sister. Why the hell are you here?" 

Nathan sighed, sick of games, but not sure just how far to trust these two, Brooke was after all Brianna's sister. That had to count for so kind of loyalty. 

Before he could think , they shoved him the porch railing, Peyton knee strategically placed between his legs while Brooke watched through the crack in the door for her sister to make an appearance. 

"Ummmmm…..Let's just say that a **certain** person, has a **certain** piece of evidence that might help the woman I love, but I must agree to that certain **persons** terms to get it." He codes and calmed when Peyton ended her threat on his family jewels to conference with Brooke. 

Before they could get further information, Brandi came bouncing out the door in a very provocative gown and lunged for Nathan, trying to place a kiss on his mouth. He was too quick for her and turned so she only got his cheek as he peel her off, shoved the packaged corsage in her hand and stomped down the steps ahead of her. 

"Let's get this over with." He remarked, not giving her a second glance. 

It took her awhile and some sprinting in her stiletto heels, but she finally caught up with him halfway to the car. She clutched his arm, stepping in front of him to stop his pace. 

"I thought you wanted that tape, Nathan." She snapped. 

"I do, Brandi. I'm here aren't I? I've played perfect boyfriend all week." He huffed trying to get around her. 

"Well, you're not acting like a real boyfriend or prom date right now. You better start if you ever want to get that tape and see your precious bitch Haley ever come home." She smarted, strutted off to the open door of limo where Lucas had seen everything. He gave his cousin a get-it-together look of disapproval. 

Nathan wanted to kick stab her twenty times and put her body through a wood chipper, but that wouldn't do any good. Instead, he sucked up his misfortune and decided he could be nice to Brandi. It was only for two more weeks, right?

Haley sat alone in her cell. Since she had been sent to this living nightmare, her granddad and Mr. Scott had sent her a bunch of photos of her and Nathan from over the last two years weekly and she had started organizing them in the new scrapbook that came with the first package. Today, she had received some photos from their time in Atlanta, she didn't know Nathan had taken. 

She couldn't help but laugh at the picture in her hand. 

She literally had egg dripping from her face. Nathan had thrown them at her when she refused to let him bake cinnamon rolls instead of going out for the Krispy Kreme doughnuts she had been craving. 

I took her letting him go to third base later that day before he finally forgave her. Making up have been the best part. 

Haley crawled in the six by six cot she called a bed and looked up at the lone bulb, fantasizing once again about making love to Nathan…… 

Pamela


End file.
